The Monster and the Librarian
by idareyouto
Summary: Belle was just a typical small town librarian until a mysterious man who calls himself the Monster saves her from flying mind-controlled books. Deciding to chase the life of adventure she always dreamed of, she makes a deal to join him and travel through all of space and time as his companion. A rewrite of Doctor Who starting from Season 1 Episode 1 with Rumbelle.
1. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1

Hello. This is a rewrite of Doctor Who from Season 1 Episode 1 and hopefully continuing throughout the series. As the season goes on, more characters and relationships will be introduced. I split the first episode up into three parts and will post the other two parts tomorrow!

* * *

Yawning, Belle French pulled herself out of bed before carefully selecting an outfit and getting dressed. Her father was downstairs in the kitchen, eating cereal and watching the television.

"Goodmorning father!" Belle greeted the man happily before grabbing some toast and coffee and heading out the door.

"Have a nice day at work Belle," Her father replied and then added, "And remember Gaston, you, and I are meeting for dinner at Granny's after work!"

"Yes father" She sighed. She loved her father but why he always pushed Gaston on her, she was never sure.

The rest of the day proceeded just as everyday in her life had. She went to work at the library, helped customers and organized books, ate lunch with Gaston, and then returned to the library. Finally it was the end of the day and she just had to close up. She had just shut down the lights and was about to lock the door when she realized she had forgotten to put the cashbox in the safe in the basement. Storybrooke was a fairly safe town, and she was pretty sure no one would rob the library, but still, she would worry less if she put it in the safe so she quickly grabbed the box and rode the elevator into the basement.

Stepping out of the elevator, she walked into the room the safe was in and put the money in the safe. Turning around to leave, the door slammed shut. She screamed in terror and tried to get it to open but it was locked.

"Help!" She yelled, "Let me out!"

Then she heard an odd sound and as she looked around, she saw that one of the books that been scattered around the old storeroom was levitating.

"What the hell," she said out loud and walked up to it to try and grab the invisible string that must be holding it up.

"This isn't funny Gaston!" She yelled angrily as she walked toward the book, only to find that it was now moving toward her. "Seriously, stop it! This is stupid." She yelled, but the book continued to move toward her and soon others joined it, moving toward her menacingly.

The books opened up and were about to snap shut on Belle when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the storeroom.

"Run dearie!" The voice yelled and pulled her along as they sprinted out of the storeroom toward the elevator. The books followed them, snapping open and shut hungrily.

The pair of them made it into the elevator, the man fighting off the few books that tried to slide in as the door shut. He finally tore the last book in two and the elevator doors shut with the pair safely inside.

"Did Gaston put you up to this?" Belle demanded from the stranger. "Is this some stupid prank of his?"

"Whose Gaston?" The mysterious man asked Belle.

"My sometime boyfriend" She answered. "Which you must know since surely he put you up to this. Who else would have wanted to terrorize me with books? He always did say I read to much for his liking."

"Sounds like the kind of man I would have nothing to do with." The man grinned. "Maybe he should be your ex-boyfriend."

"Well it's really none of your business." Belle replied, offended.

"Sorry, of course not." He retorted and then stared straight ahead at the elevator silently.

"Well then if it wasn't Gaston, who was it?" Belle asked, "I don't see Mother Superior doing this."

"Mother Superior?" The man replied angrily.

"Yes," Belle retorted annoyed, "She runs the library."

"She's dead." He replied.

"What?" Belle gasped, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Always." He answered mysteriously.

"Who are you?" She asked desperately. "What are those things? What in the world is going on?" She shouted as he didn't answer but instead moved quickly out of the elevator and through the library.

"Those are just books except they have been animated by a device in the clock tower, which just happens to sit right on top of this library."

Belle listened to his explanation, running to keep up with them man as he continued to the stairs that led to the clock tower.

"Lucky for you," the man continued, "I am going to destroy the animation device with this bomb."

He grabbed her arm and shoved her out the front door of the library. "Now you need to go run along home. Go have dinner with that terrible boyfriend of yours, Garry or whatever his name is. And don't tell anyone about this."

And with that the mysterious man who had saved Belle's life, slammed the door in her face and turned toward the stairs to run up the clock tower.

Belle, always a curious girl, still had no idea who the man was and she just had to know who her savior was, so she pulled the library doors back open and yelled in, "But who are you?"

"I'm the Monster" he spun around and told her.

"Well I'm Belle." She responded and for some reason, unknown to her, she curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you Belle," he replied, "Now you need to run! The bomb is going to destroy this building."

"But my books!" Belle gasped, "There must be another way. Don't you have a smaller bomb? One that won't destroy the whole library."

"Oh of course, let me just reach into my pocket." He retorted sarcastically. "Libraries can be rebuilt. This machine must be destroyed. Now go." He sneered at her, "Before I make you."

And with that he turned and ran up the stairs to the clock tower and Belle ran out the front doors of the library. She had gotten about twenty meters down the street when the explosion hit and the library shattered. She tucked the half book from the elevator under her arm and quickly walked to Granny's where she had agreed to meet her father and Gaston.

When she got to Granny's everyone was talking about the explosion. The fire trucks had driven past the diner only moments ago, heading toward the library.

"You're okay! Oh Belle, I was so worried." Her father pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she walked into the diner.

"I'm fine." She replied, wanting to tell her father about the mysterious man who had saved her life but she knew she couldn't. The man had warned her not to tell anyone.

Her father led her over to a table where she sat down. The waitress came over and her father struck up a conversation with the woman about the explosion and about Belle but Belle wasn't paying attention. She couldn't get her mind of the Monster.

Gaston soon burst through the doors and immediately walked over to their table, pulling Belle off out of her seat and planting a kiss on her lips, even as she shrugged away.

"I was so worried darling! The fire trucks went to the library and I had no idea if you were inside or not."

"I'm fine Gaston," She smiled at him, assuring him she was okay, and they sat down on the booth seat across from her father who was still talking to the waitress.

"What happened Belle?" Gaston asked her.

"I have no idea." She responded, "I had already closed and was standing outside when it happened. The whole thing just went up in flames and I ran over here to find my father."

Before Gaston could respond, Maurice, Belle's father, had grabbed her attention. "Belle, Ruby here thinks you could make some money out of this."

"Yeah," Ruby chimed in, "I'm sure Sydney would pay handsomely for an interview with you for the paper."

"Thank you but I'm really not interested." Belle told the waitress.

"Belle honey," Maurice turned to her as Ruby walked away, "The library just burned down. You're out of a job and I don't have the money to help you out. I think you should do the interview."

"I'm really not interested." Belle responded. She had nothing to tell the newspaper. She had already lied to her father and she didn't like that but she couldn't tell him the truth and she definitely didn't want to lie to the newspaper or tell them the truth.

"You know, I'm not really that hungry Dad, why don't we just go home?" Belle wanted to get out of the diner where everyone was staring at her and gossiping about the explosion.

"I have a better idea" Gaston interjected smugly, "Why don't I take Belle to the Rabbit Hole? She survived a serious explosion and that calls for something more than coffee."

"Okay" Belle's father responded, "You two have fun!" And with that he stood and gave Belle a hug before leaving.

"I'm not really in the mood for that either Gaston." Belle responded, "I really just want to go home."

Gaston looked like he was about to argue so Belle continued, "Have a fun night with the boys and drink a round for me. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the lips, which seemed to appease him and so he left Granny's at well.

Belle sat there for a couple minutes before she also got up and left. She flipped through the half book as she walked home and though it saddened her, she realized she wasn't going to be able to fix it and so tossed it in the trashcan at the edge of her driveway as she walked home.

Her father was already asleep when she walked in and so she tucked herself in bed, tossing and turning all while thinking about the magical man she had met before eventually falling asleep herself.

She awoke the next morning to the alarm ringing and quickly got out of bed going to get dressed before realizing that she had no job to go to today. Well she was already up and so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting at the table.

"You could always work at Game of Thorns if you want." Maurice offered as he prepared his own breakfast.

"Father, you don't need another employee." Belle responded, gently turning the man down. In reality, her father couldn't afford another employee, even herself, and Belle did not really want to work for her father's failing flower company.

"Yes, well I'm sure somewhere does." Maurice said without much enthusiasm.

Belle was about to retort when she heard a knocking on the door. She went to answer it and found the man who she had met yesterday standing at your door.

He looked at her with confusion before asking sharply, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house." She responded evenly, not backing down even thought his question had been harsh.

"Well then I must have made a mistake." He went to shut the door but Belle grabbed him.

"Why? Because I'm here?" She asked offended.

"No. Because you are human and clearly not a book."

"Clearly" She responded, "Now come in!" She grabbed him and pulled him into her house.

"Hey Dad, someone is here to interview me about the explosion! I'll be upstairs." She called to her father as she pulled the Monster upstairs into her room.

"That's a smart choice Belle!" Her father yelled, "Make sure you get paid well!"

With that Belle and the man had arrived upstairs in her room. As soon as they were upstairs, he pulled himself away from her hand and snarled at her, "Do not ever tell me what to do."

Belle pulled back, the look in his eyes was dangerous but she didn't feel scared, just mollified that she had acted so brashly, dragging a complete stranger into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just need some answers. You destroyed my library! And really we should go the police."

The man wasn't really paying attention; instead he allowed his eyes to wonder around Belle's bedroom.

"Hmm, maybe you are a book." He suggested playfully, "You certainly seem to have more of them up here than there are people in this town."

"I love to read." She sighed, "Which is why I'm so upset you destroyed my library."

"Your library?" He asked doubtfully, "I thought you said Mother Superior owned it."

"Well yes," Belle responded, "But I'm the one who takes care of it, or well took care of it." She looked over at the man but he wasn't paying attention.

Instead he was staring into her mirror. "Interesting." He said looking at himself, "Sharp features. And what's with this hair?" He floofed his own hair as he looked into the mirror.

"Haven't you ever seen yourself before?" Belle asked him confused as to why he was looking at himself with such surprise, but when he didn't respond she continued with her previous train of thought. "Anyway, we should go to the police. You said Mother Superior is dead and the police definitely need to know that."

Before he could answer there was a knocking on the door and Belle ran down the stairs to get it.

There floating in front of the door was the half book she had thrown away yesterday. She screamed as it came at her and the Monster quickly ran down from her bedroom. He grabbed the book from in front of her and seemed to wrestle with it before finally grabbing some sort of knife from his pocket that had a blue glow and stabbing it into the book. The broken book fell to the floor, now still.

"That was what I was looking for." He smiled at her. "And now it is dead."

He stood up and walked toward the front door. "Thanks for your help. I'll be off now. Goodbye dearie." And he slid out the front door.

But Belle wasn't one to let some mysterious man who had destroyed her, yes her, library go that easy and so taking a deep breath she ran after him.

"Hey," she called out, "You can't just leave!"

"Yes I can" He replied. "I can do whatever I like." He continued to walk down her driveway and she continued to chase after him.

"There was a floating book! An army of floating books! And you aren't going to tell me anything about it?" She was getting angry now.

"No, I'm not. It has nothing to do with you." He replied shortly.

"I'll tell the police!" Belle just had to know and this was her last resort, threatening him. "I'll tell them about you!

At this he stopped and turned around. "Threatening me, dearie, is really a terrible idea." He smiled but it was cold and sent chills down her spine. "If you tell the police, people will die and I think that is something you care about."

"You won't let people die." Belle responded evenly, hopefully calling his bluff.

"And that is where you are wrong. I'm not some hero that came waltzing in to save the town. I'm a monster and if you tell the police they will die and I will do nothing to stop it."

This caused Belle to pause but yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't let them die and so she continued, "But you saved me."

"Yes," He sighed heavily, "I'm not sure what came over me. It's appearing now it's a mistake anyway since you're about to kill part of the human population."

"I'm not going to tell the police." She said sighing as well, "Can you please just tell me who you are?"

"I told you" He replied gruffly, "I'm the Monster. The one lurking under your bed. The one waiting for you in the dark." He laughed menacingly at this.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" She replied, still not afraid of the man in front of her.

"Yes. I generally scare people." He replied.

"Well you don't scare me. And I'm not going to call you the Monster. What is your real name?"

"You can call me whatever you like, but that is my name." The man replied seriously.

"I shall call you Gold," Belle decided, "after the color of your eyes."

He looked at her like she was crazy but didn't argue so she continued "Now come on, tell me about he flying books! Why were they attacking me?"

"So it's all about you, hmm?" He replied tauntingly.

"Well they were coming after me!" She replied annoyed at him.

"No, dearie. They were coming after me. You just happened to be there as well. In your house, the book didn't come until after I was there."

"So it's all about you?" Belle asked jokingly.

His reply however was dead serious. "Yes. In this case it is."

"Well aren't you self-assured?" She said.

"Not usually." He responded.

They had started walking again and had now reached the end of her driveway. He turned to the left and began to walk down the street and she followed.

"So you came to battle the evil books? Who else knows about these books?"

"No one." He paused, "Well now you know but other than that, no one."

"So before today," She looked at him seriously, "you were all alone."

"Yes." He said looking at her, "I still am all alone. I've been alone for centuries."

"But I know now." She responded, "So you're not all alone." She smiled at him but he ignored her walking on and so she said nothing for a while, just following him before eventually continuing the conversation. "How did my library turn evil?"

"The machine in the clock tower was controlling it. It animates inanimate objects and it did that with your books."

"So you admit they are my books!" She smiled as though she had won some great battle. He merely looked at her but she wasn't deterred and continued. "How did you destroy it then?"

"The bomb destroyed it and books are now safe to read again!" This time he smiled at her.

"Well thank goodness for that." Belle replied happily, "I'm not sure what I would have done if I could never read a book again!" She turned serious then. "Who did this? Who would want to make books hurt people?"

"That's a long story." He responded, "Longer than this walk is going to be."

"Oh" Belle responded. "Well hopefully it wasn't someone trying to destroy the next generation. Books are the future!"

He laughed at how sincere her love for books was and responded with a smile, "I think if someone wanted to destroy the next generation, they would have found a more direct way to do it than destroying books."

She laughed as well, "Hey, an uneducated youth is a terrible thing to happen to the world."

He nodded, "That it is." But then he stopped laughing and turned serious. "They want to destroy this world. Kill all the humans on this planet."

Belle stopped walking at this and gaped at him.

He simply nodded seriously and then asked her. "Do you believe anything I just said?"

Belle thought about it for a bit and then responded, "I'm not sure. I don't think you are lying but then all this sounds so impossible. Who are you really? You surely aren't a monster."

He stopped walking as well and turned toward her. "I am a monster. Don't ever forget that. I have seen terrible things. I have done terrible things." He paused and looked at her. "Do you remember when you were a kid and you were afraid of the boogeyman in the closet? Afraid of the monster under the bed? And even when you were older and you knew, logically that it couldn't possibly be real, but yet you were still afraid to get out of bed in the middle of the night?"

Belle felt a shiver run through her as she thought about that illogical fear of the dark that all humans have. Unconsciously she grabbed his hand and held it and he didn't drop it but continued his explanation.

"Humans have always been afraid of the dark. Since the beginning of time to the end of time. Always been afraid of what hides in the shadows, of what comes out to play at night."

He dropped her hand as though it had burnt him and then continued. "That's me. That's who I am. Now go home Belle. Forget you ever me." He paused and almost turned away but then added softly, almost pleadingly, "please."

With that he walked away and Belle watched him walk off down the street before turning back to walk to her own house. As she walked away she heard a strange sound, as though something was taking flight and she ran back to Gold only to see nothing there. Turning she walked back to her house.


	2. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2

She needed to figure out who he was, she decided as she walked into her house. She would have gone to the library but that was burnt to bits and her own personal collections of books were all fiction works so that wouldn't be helpful. She needed a computer and the only person she knew with one was Gaston.

She considered if it was worth the trip to his house but finally her need to know won out and she grabbed her purse and drove the short distance to Gaston's house.

Gaston greeted her warmly at the door and she kissed him quickly before asking to use his computer.

Once on his computer she wasn't sure what to search. 'Monster' brought up thousands of unrelated results and 'monster flying books' also didn't bring up anything useful. She thought back to everything else he had said and eventually working off of a hunch about how he had mentioned the beginning of time to the end of time, she searched 'monster time travel."

This brought up hundreds of results, which Belle figured, she should have expected. Time traveling monsters was a popular movie theme and she had read her own fair share of fantasy novels surrounding the subject. Still she continued to look through the results. She spent almost an hour scrolling through the results; clicking on any that could have been about the man she met.

Gaston came in to bug her multiple times, always asking her what was so important about this man but she always just told him it was about money he owed her or something.

In reality she wasn't sure what it was that pulled her to the man, that made her need to find him again. She thought maybe it was the please he had added when he had told her to forget him. He had said please, she thought, as though he cared about her. As though he desperately wanted her to stay but yet was afraid of what would happen to her if she did.

She signed as she thought about it, maybe she was reading too much into one word, yet her heart didn't believe that and so search on she did.

Another hour passed and she was about to give up when a link she clicked on actually seemed relevant. "Eureka!" She shouted, laughing happily as she scrolled through the website.

It appeared to be some kind of blog on tumblr, which meant she wasn't sure how credible it was, but still, the blog appeared to be dedicated to this monster. It was titled the Monster and the icon was a blurry picture of the man she had seen. It asked that anyone who had information about the man come see Henry Mills. Belle was even more amazed when she realized the address given was a home in Storybrooke, only a few miles away.

She told Gaston what she had found and he insisted on coming with her, telling her it was too dangerous to go alone. Really, she thought, he just wanted to keep an eye on her but she did admit that meeting some stranger in his home was suspicious and having Gaston along would be useful.

Together they jumped in her car and drove to see Henry Mills.

When they got to the other side of Storybrook and to the address Gaston gave a snort.

"Belle, you do know this is the mayor's house? He asked her.

"No, Mayor Mills and I aren't exactly friends. You know that, she has been trying to shut down the library for ages."

"Well this is her house and I think she does have a son named Henry. Belle, is your expert some high school kid?" Gaston scoffed at her as he said this.

"How would I know?" She replied annoyed, "I've never met him. And if he is, oh well. Wisdom doesn't always come with age." She directed this at Gaston but the quip seemed to fly over his head.

"I'm going in." She told Gaston, "Are you coming?"

"To speak to the mayor's son about some imaginary monster man?" Gaston asked doubtfully, "No thanks."

"Fine then, sit in the car." Belle replied huffily, "I'm going in."

Belle walked over to the mayor's house and rang the front door. Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke opened the door.

"Hello Miss French." Regina smiled unpleasantly. "Here to see me about the library, are we? What did exactly happen? I heard you were the last one there."

Belle was disgusted by the fact that the mayor would ever think she would burn down her own library but she knew she had more important things to do and so ignored the unspoken acquisition.

"No, actually I was hoping to speak to your son."

"My son?" The mayor scoffed, "Is this about that stupid monster blog he has?" 

Belle could see in the woman's eyes that she was about to be thrown out and so she quickly lied yet again. "No, no. I'm here to collect a library book that he borrowed recently. With the library burning down, I'm trying to gather all the books that are out to see what we have left."

Wow, Belle thought, ever since meeting this man yesterday she had told more lies than she had told her entire life. Still this lie seemed to work and Regina nodded.

"He's up in his room but be quick, he needs to finish his homework."

Belle shuffled by the mayor into her large house and dashed up the stairs. She easily found Henry's room and knocked on the door.

"Henry? It's Miss French, the librarian. I was wondering if I could come in." Belle asked, projecting her voice through the crack in the doorway.

"Hey Miss French." Henry replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your blog Henry, about the monster."

"Really?" Henry asked excited, "Here let me shut the door. My mom isn't too keen on this time traveling monster business."

Henry got up and shut the door before walking to his desk and pulling out a huge scrapbook.

"This is all the information I have collected about him." Henry said, showing Belle the scrapbook.

"It appears that whenever something important happens in history, he is there." Henry paused and seeing he had Belle's attention continued. "He's always just called the Monster and many of the stories are ghost stories or fiction stories. But still he's always there. And it appears he can travel in time or something because there are pictures of him throughout history. Here look." Henry pointed to a picture, "There he is in 1963 and there again in 1912. 1963 was when President Kennedy was assassinated and 1912 was the sinking of the titanic. And there are drawings of him from even farther back. But he always looks exactly the same."

"He could just be immortal." Belle added looking at the pictures Henry was showing her.

"Yes, he could. It's hard to know."

"Is he always alone?" Belle asked Henry, thinking about what he had told her.

"Yes." Henry replied, "Always alone."

"So what do you think?" Belle asked after flipping through the scrapbook silently, "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure." Henry replied, "He's obviously a time traveler or an immortal but I'm not sure if he is good or bad. Wherever he goes, death seems to follow but I'm not sure if he is the cause or if he is merely an observer."

"Death seems to follow?" Belle questioned the young man.

"Yes." Henry replied looking much older than his 16 years. "It's his only companion."

Before Belle could add anything to that morbid thought Regina was calling up the stairs and asking what was taking so long. At the sound of Regina's voice Henry stashed the book and Belle, after thanking him, left the room.

As she walked out, Regina stopped her. "Weren't you here for a book Miss French?"

"Turns out Henry returned it yesterday before the fire and I just hadn't had a chance to check it in. Sorry to disturb you." Belle lied to the mayor before exciting the house quickly.

Gaston, meanwhile, had had his own adventure. He had been sitting; waiting in the car impatiently wishing Belle to hurry up when he had seen a rosebush start to shake.

He had gotten out of the car to investigate when the rosebush had grabbed him. He couldn't believe it, a rosebush had actually grabbed him but as soon as he had touched a rose, he had found that he couldn't escape.

He struggled valiantly, he was after all a very strong man who often went to the gym but nonetheless the rosebush pulled him in.

However, when Belle returned to the car, Gaston was sitting in it patiently. He looked a little pink but Belle figured he must have gotten hot sitting in the car.

She wasn't sure what to think about what Henry had told her but part of her just wanted to forget it for the evening.

"Want to go to Granny's?" Belle asked Gaston.

"Granny's" Gaston replied.

"Yeah…" Belle replied unsure why he had repeated the name of the town's local diner.

"Sure." Gaston replied and so Belle drove off to Granny's.

They sat down in the booth and Belle began to take her mind of the Monster and instead began to think more practically. She needed a job.

"Do you know of any places hiring?" She asked Gaston. He didn't respond which was fairly unusual for him but she figured he must be distracted.

"I should have gone to college. " She sighed, "I know my Dad needed the money but if I had gone to school, I wouldn't be looking for some minimum wage job." She looked to Gaston for some kind of acknowledgement but he said nothing.

"Gaston?" She asked

"What do you know about the Monster?" Gaston questioned her.

"What?" Belle said surprised, "That's not what I was talking about."

"He was at the explosion, wasn't he? You met him at the library?" Gaston went on.

Annoyed Belle replied, "I don't want to talk about him. He told me to forget him and that's what I'm trying to do."

"I can help you darling." Gaston replied, the pinkness Belle had noticed deepening, "Just tell me about the Monster. Tell me everything you know about him."

"Gaston, what's going on?" Belle asked suspiciously, "Are you jealous or something?"

The waiter appeared at their table but it wasn't Ruby. "Tea?" The waiter asked.

"We didn't order tea" Gaston replied aggravated and grabbed Belle by the shoulders hard. "Where is the Monster? Tell me everything you know about him now!"

"Tea?" The waiter asked Belle this time.

"We didn't order tea." Belle replied gently, "I don't think its ours."

Gaston grabbed her shoulders tighter and she let you a yelp of pain.

The waiter, who still hadn't left replied with a deadly undertone in his voice, "Get your hands off of her."

At this Gaston looked up and his eyes met a set of golden ones.

"Ah gotcha." Gaston said, smiling maliciously at Gold.

"Not so fast" Gold replied, taking the hot tea and dumping it unto Gaston. Gaston jumped out of his chair, chipping the teacup as it fell unto the table before appearing to wilt under the hot water.

Seconds later though he regrew into normal Gaston but then thorns grew out of his hand and he slammed his new thorn hand into the table in front of them.

The Monster grabbed the tea cup from the table before beginning to back away.

"Really?" Belle asked, "You had to save the cup?"

"It's my favorite one." Was his only response and he smiled at her.

She smiled back, happy to see him, before remembering that they were being attacked by her boyfriend turned rose.

Gaston was coming toward them but the Monster had pulled his glowing blue knife out of his pocket and was using it to slice at Gaston.

He finally cut the man's head off, which to Belle and all the restaurant guest's surprise did not stop his body from continuing to attack them.

Belle, worried for everyone's safety at the diner, began to yell. "Get out! Everyone get out! Hurry!"

The diners quickly shuffled out the front door and Belle and Gold retreated through the kitchen and out the back door. Gold took his blue glowing knife out of his pocket again and waved it over the door, which seemed to Belle to somehow lock it.

"Come on," she said, "grabbing the Monster. We can run down the alley and get out. You can use your knife thing to open the gate, can't you?

"Knife thing." He said offended, "This is a sonic dagger. And I have a better idea. Come on."

Belle watched as he calmly sauntered over to a huge tree that was randomly sitting in the alley. And then before her eyes, he disappeared into the tree.

Gasping she ran over to the tree but could see no trace of him. "Where did you go?" She asked, worried that he might leave her. "Please, don't leave me here to die." She added.

At this a hand reached out of the tree and grabbed hers. "I guess I could save your life one more time." Gold said snakingly. And with that she was pulled into the tree as well.


	3. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 3

Hello! Here is the final part of the first episode. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story, I shall update with episode 2 tomorrow.

* * *

Holding onto the hand that had pulled her into the tree, Belle froze. Looking around, she felt as though she was going to faint and was glad that the Monster was still standing next to her. The tree, if that's what it really was, was not a tree at all on the inside. In fact the inside was huge. At the center stood an immense circular control panel with a tube of glowing purple smoke in the middle. The floor was stone and there were shelves all around the sides with knick-knacks and objects covering them. The higher parts of the walls were covered with books, more books in fact, than Belle had every seen in her life and she had indeed, until yesterday, worked in a library.

"So," Gold said staring at her, "What do you think? The books are a new touch but I figured you would like them."

"It's, it's" Belle stuttered, unsure what to say. "What is it?"

"It's alien." He responded, stepping back. "And yes, I'm an alien. This machine is called MAGIC. It stands for Magnitude and Generations in Continuance. With it, I can travel the world." He said it with a certain flair, as though it was supposed to be impressive yet he himself, did not seem to be at all impressed.

Belle wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She had finally gotten the answers and they were more than she ever expected. And then she saw Gaston's head in the Monster's hands.

Gold saw where her eyes had gone and he continued, "Oh yes. This head is perfect for what I need. I can connect it to the MAGIC and then trace the thought control device back to its source."

Belle however, didn't really care what he needed it for, instead she asked "Is he dead?"

"How should I know." Gold responded, "Probably."

"How should you know?" Belle responded angrily, "You cut off his head! He turned into a rose and you cut off his head? Don't you care that he might be dead!"

"No." He replied, eyes flashing, "I don't care. Sometimes people die." He turned back to the control panel but then turned back to her. "I told you not to forget I am a monster."

Belle looked at him coldly and replied, "Well your subject is wilting anyway."

At that the Monster turned to look at Gaston's head only to find that it was indeed wilting as a flower does.

"No!" Gold yelled, "You distracted me." He turned back to the control panel and began pushing buttons and pulling levers. "The signals faint, but still there. Come on, come on." He muttered.

Belle wasn't sure whether he was speaking to her or the machine.

"Ahh!" He let out a yell and slammed his fist into one of the objects sitting on the shelf, breaking it into pieces. This seemed to stem his anger and he turned to her, "I lost the signal."

She just nodded, unsure what to say.

"Well, let's see how close we got." He turned and walked toward the door.

"No!" Belle yelled, "You can't go out there! That Gaston rose creature is out there."

He ignored her and flung open to doors to reveal that they were not in the alley beside Granny's but instead in the middle of the forest that lay behind Storybrooke.

"Where are we?" Belle asked, "Did we just fly here?"

"No." Gold replied, "We transported here. We were in the alley and then we reappeared here. Completely different from flying."

"What happened to the rest of Gaston?" Belle asked as she walked out into the forest to stand beside him.

"His body wilted with him." Gold responded.

"Oh God, he's dead." Belle may not have been in love with the man but she still cared for him. "I'm going to have to tell his family. And tell my father."

"What?" the Monster asked.

"Do you care at all?" Belle asked angrily, "that a man just died?"

"No." Gold responded evenly, "People die all the time."

"How can you be so cruel?" Belle wondered out loud.

"I've told you what I am before dearie" He responded, his voice heavy with a dangerous edge. "I'm a little busy to care about one kid right now. If I don't find the source of this thought control the whole world is going to die. So don't worry, you probably won't have to tell his mother after all. We'll all be dead."

Belle thought about this for a second, and thought about the man in front of her.

"Are you really an alien?" She asked him. "You look like a human. You speak like a human. You have a Scottish accent and everything!"

"It's only humans silly scifi movies that make aliens look like grotesque creatures." Gold replied.

"Why do you travel in a tree?" Belle questioned him.

"It's a disguise. Blends right in." Gold replied as though time traveling trees were everyday things.

"Mhmm." Belle nodded, "And what is with this living object thing? Why are books trying to kill the human race?

"Food. Survival. This planet is perfect for the consciousness. It needs to take over Earth to eat. See, all of its food planets burnt in the war and so now it is looking for new sources and Earth is perfect."

"Can we stop it? Should we?" Belle asked unsure.

"Do you want humanity to die?" Gold ask surprised.

"No, but its just trying to survive. Surely there is something we could do to help both sides." Belle looked at him pleadingly.

"No. I've chosen humanity in this situation and so I will do my best to make sure humanity survives."

"And how will you do that?" Belle inquired.

"Anti-book." He said completely serious.

Belle couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

"Well really it is more anti-mind control since the consciousness can control many things. All I need to do is find the epicenter. It should be deep underground and it must be around here since the MAGIC almost tracked the signal to a source."

Belle looked around and quickly spotted an old well. "Could it be a well?"

"A well?" Gold asked intrigued.

"Yes, like that one right there." Belle pointed to a well standing only feet away from them.

"Yes, that most certainly is it." The Monster smiled.

"Well aren't you glad you saved my life now?" She said, smiling at him.

"I would have found it fine without you." He assured her confidently. And then more quietly said, "I was already glad I saved you."

Belle barely had time to think about that comment before he was running off to the well. He held out his hand for her and asked, "Ready?"

"Are we jumping into the well?" Belle asked astonished.

"Yes," He replied calmly, "Do you trust me?"

Her instincts screamed no but she found herself saying yes and grabbing his hand and so together the two of them jumped down into the well.

They landed, miraculously on their feet. In front of them was a glowing pit where goo seemed to move and take on different shapes.

"That's the nesting consciousness." Gold told Belle. "A living creature feeding off of the Earth."

"Please don't kill it." Belle pleaded, "Can't you give it a chance? Or make a deal? Or something?"

He looked as though he was about to say no but then he stopped as he looked at Belle. "I'll try," he told her, "but no promises."

She smiled and he walked closer toward the nesting consciousness.

"I seek audience with the nesting consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the shadow proclamation." The goo seemed to speak to the Monster as he continued, "Thank you. May I now have permission to approach?"

Belle, however, was no longer paying attention. There was Gaston, alive and tied to the railing.

"He's alive!" She told Gold.

"Yes," he replied, "So I see."

"Did you know that he was alive?" She asked unsure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"No. I had no idea whether he was alive or dead. Now I have more important things to do so could you wait and have your happy reunion later." He told her, his voice sharp and cold.

Was he angry? Belle wondered, angry that Gaston was alive? That was silly, she thought, plus really they had more important things to deal with right now.

Indeed as she looked over at Gold, he was talking to the consciousness.

"Hello dearie," He told the goo, "It seems you have invaded planet Earth. The issue is there is someone on planet Earth I am quite fond of and so I simply cannot let you continue your invasion. May I suggest a deal? You stop your invasion and you get to live."

The goo screamed angrily at the Monster and he paled.

Belle was astonished, she had never seen the Monster as anything but confident but here he was, stepping back uncertainly from the goo.

The next thing she knew, books had flown from the darkness and were now shoving Gold closer to the goo. And then one of the books snapped shut over the anti-matter and removed it from Gold's pocket.

The goo screamed louder and the Monster turned paler.

"It was a last resort." He told the goo, "I wasn't going to use it. Only if I needed to. You know it's always best to have a back up plan."

And then the MAGIC appeared; the books pulling down a sheet to reveal it sitting inside the cave below the well.

"Yes, dearie," the Monster even when afraid seemed to never lose his silver tongue, "that is my ship. Great observation."

The goo gurgled and the Monster looked sad.

"Yes, I do always look out for myself first." he told the goo, "see whenever I do something for others, it always fails. I could not save my people. I could not save your people. It's not my fault someone broke the deal."

"What's going on?" Belle shouted to Gold over the roar of the goo. "It doesn't seem to like my time machine," Gold told Belle, "it's moving to the final stage of invasion." He looked at her sadly, "You should run. Take Gaston and run!"

Belle looked at him, unsure of what to do. She had no idea how to help but she also didn't want to just leave him.

Then her thoughts turned to her father and she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

"Dad?" She said as he answered.

"Belle darling, it's late, where are you? You should be home by now!"

"Father you need to get out of the house now!"

"What?" Her father asked, his voice full of confusion.

"You have to get away from the books!" Belle exclaimed.

"Belle I can't hear you" her father answered, "Books you say? Are you stuck in the library?"

"No, father, please leave the house!" Belle tried to warn him again.

"The house? Yes, I'll see you at the house Belle. See you soon!" And with that he hung up. Belle felt like she was going to start sobbing. Her father was going to die, the whole world was going to die; she should have just let the Monster kill the consciousness creature below.

"It's starting!" the Monster screamed and Belle looked up the well shaft to see electricity sparks flying up the well and into the air. The broadcasts from the well reached all the plants and soon the trees were all alive. The books were all alive. The rose bushes and the poinsettias and the bushes were all alive. And they were attacking the people.

The books meanwhile were wrestling Gold closer and closer to the goo.

"Please Belle!" He pleaded with her, "Get out! Leave me and just get out!"

Still unsure, she hesitated.

"Leave Belle!" He commanded his voice full of authority.

It shocked her into action and she grabbed Gaston and ran to the tree only to find that a key was needed to open it and she had none. She looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to save them all. Below the Monster was struggling to escape but the books were overwhelming him.

Above ground the people of Storybrooke were running and screaming as all the wildlife began to chase them. Maurice was currently cornered in the kitchen, trying to fend off the army of books that had flown down from Belle's bedroom.

"Come on Belle!" Gaston yelled breaking her from her reverie, "let's get out of here." When she didn't move he continued, "Leave him! Let's go!"

But Belle wouldn't leave him and she wouldn't let the world die. She had always told herself that she would be a hero and that she would be brave like her mother. Well now was her chance.

She ran to the wall and repeated to herself out loud, "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

And with that she grabbed an axe and cut a vine loose from the well wall. Grabbing the vine like Tarzan she swang into the books, using her feet to kick them away from the Monster. As she kicked the books, the anti-consciousness fell from the books into the nesting consciousness and it began to scream in pain. She then swang back from over the consciousness and into Gold's waiting arms. He caught her as she swung into him and she let him hug her close before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tree.

He unlocked the tree and the three of them ran inside before traveling out of the well and into town center.

In the town center, all the wildlife had stopped. It was now just dead, still wildlife as it had always been.

When the tree landed Gaston ran out, his eyes wide in terror but Belle walked out calmly. She quickly dialed her father's number and upon hearing his voice happily sighed and hung up. She would see him later.

She walked over to Gaston who still looked like he was about to puke and then turned around to see the Monster leaning confidently back against his tree.

"The nesting consciousness is now dead. Humanity has survived another day."

"Yes, and who was the hero today?" Belle asked jokingly.

"You my dear." Gold replied seriously, "Thank you. You were quite the hero today."

He smiled at her and she smiled back but neither of them knew what to say next.

Eventually the Monster said, "Well, I must be off. I've spent too much time here anyway. Never good to stay too long in one place."

"Oh" Belle replied, "You're leaving?"

"Yes," And then he looked at her with a new look on his face, one she had never seen before. He looked unsure and his next words were very quiet, "Unless you would like to come with me?"

Belle looked at him hopefully. "I could come with you?"

"Don't do it Belle!" Gaston said, "He's a beast! You can't go with him!"

"Well he can't come." The Monster giggled impishly as he said this.

"I don't know" Belle said unsure, "Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yes." He responded solemnly.

"I don't think I can" She said sadly, "I have to look after my father. He needs me."

"Well it is your choice, dearie." He said the last part as though it was supposed to be sarcastic but it just sounded sad. "Goodbye."

The tree began to flicker as it did before he left and Belle wanted so badly to run to it and pound on the door. She wanted so badly to say yes; yes she would come with him. Yes, she would go wherever he liked, yes, she would travel the world with him.

But she had always been a responsible woman and she had responsibilities. She had to care for her father; she had ever since her mother died.

And then the tree was gone and she felt a tear fall down her face. "Let's go." She told Gaston angrily wiping the tear away. As she turned around and began to walk away, Gaston trailing behind, she heard the noise again and she watched as the tree reappeared in front of her.

She ran to the door and when the Monster walked out she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"I'll make you a deal," he told her gently holding her in his arms, "if you come with me, I'll ensure your father's okay. And I'll ensure humanity survives as well." He said with a smirk.

"Deal." She said smiling.

She stepped back from him. "I have one thing I have to do first."

She ran over to Gaston. "Goodbye Gaston. You are a misogynistic asshole but I do hope you can find happiness somewhere. Have a nice life."

And then leaving a gape jawed Gaston she ran back to the Monster and into the MAGIC.

As the tree began to fade in and out and the traveling sound was heard in Storybrooke, Belle smiled at the Monster and told him, "I would have came anyway, you didn't need to make a deal with me."

For once unsure what to say, he just smiled back.


	4. Season 1 Episode 2 Part 1

Hello! I'm really glad people are enjoying this story and thanks for the reviews! On to the next episode, Season 1. Episode 2. This episode will be split up into three parts as well. Enjoy!

* * *

"So," the Monster asked her smiling coyly, "Where would you like to go?"

"You don't need to go somewhere to save someone?" Belle asked shyly.

"I don't save people." He replied seriously.

"You saved me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well that as an exception. And now, quit stalling and tell me where you would like to go." He turned his golden eyes to her.

"Ok," she paused for a second to think, "Let's go to the future!"

"A little more specific please." He said jokingly, "The future is quite large."

"100 years then!" She added excitingly.

"Boring, dearie. Farther." He commanded her.

"10,000 years then!" She exclaimed.

"That's more like it." He smiled and flipped switches, pressed buttons, and spun wheels on the huge control panel. The tree began to make humming sounds.

A second later Gold said, "Well we are here. Enjoy."

Belle was astonished. "We just went 10,000 years into the future in a second! All the books and knick-knicks even stayed on the shelves!"

"Those aren't knick-knacks, they're souvenirs and of course they stay on the shelve. We aren't flying, we are simply reappearing in a different time." The Monster carefully put the chipped cup that had been in his pocket on one of the shelves.

"Oh, it's chipped!" Belle exclaimed, looking at the cup on the shelf.

"Yes, well, it's just a cup." He muttered.

"But you saved it and put it on a shelf?"

"Look, do you want to see the future or talk about cups?" Gold retorted, being to get annoyed by her questions about his cup. He would not be telling her the reason he particularly liked that cup anytime soon.

"See the future." Belle said bravely, "But let's go even farther!"

"Now we're talking." The Monster smiled at her, "Always knew you'd be up for an adventure!"

"Well then let's go as far as we can." Belle said with excitement.

At this the Monster's face darkened and Belle hesitantly asked, "Gold? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped at her, "But you do not want to go as far we can. No one needs to see that. How about we go to the end of Earth?"

Belle wasn't sure she wanted to see that either but she had made the suggestion so she simply nodded and said, "Sure."

"Wonderful." He replied sarcastically and spun the wheel until she thought it couldn't possibly spin anymore.

And then with a beep the tree's wooshing stopped and it was silent.

"Are we here?" She asked, both nervous and excited.

"Why don't you step outside and see?" He urged gently.

Belle grabbed the Monster's hand and pulled him out of the tree, looking curiously around the room they were in. It was all light paneled wood; set up almost as a viewing stage and at the area where the stage was, was a covered window.

"What's beneath that?" Belle asked anxiously.

The Monster pulled away from her and taking out his sonic dagger, waved it a control panel sitting on the wall. As he returned to her side, the cover slid up over the window to reveal the planet Earth below.

"Is that Earth?" Belle asked, it was obvious it was but she still couldn't believe that they were just now standing calmly in outer space.

"Yes, it's the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future." He paused and his face grew serious, "You humans, you spend all your time afraid of dying, thinking about how you are going get killed by monsters, or aliens, or bombs, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. You survive. The Earth survived, humans survived. Until today. Today is the day the sun expands, and the Earth dies. Welcome to the end of the world Belle."

As Belle looked out the window, she could see the sun expanding. It seemed to glow brighter and brighter and she watched it with a strange sense of dread and fascination.

Meanwhile outside the space station that the Monster and Belle were at, spaceships were flying and parking. Landing in the docking stations on the ship as announcers politely reminded people that guests on platform 1 were forbidden to use teleportation, weapons, or religion.

Belle and the Monster meanwhile were walking down the hallway from the observation room when a new announcement came on, informing them that Earth destruction was schedule for 15:39 and that drinks in the Sherwood street would be served afterwards.

As they walked Belle questioned the Monster, "By guests, does that mean there are other people aboard this spaceship?"

"Well not people exactly." Gold answered smirking.

"Not people?" Belle wondered outloud, "Then what are they?"

"Belle, for all those books you have read, you are being quite unimaginative." He replied and she would have been offended had she not seen the laugh on his face as he said it.

"Aliens then. There are other aliens on this ship." She said as confidently as she could.

"Correct, my dear." He smiled.

"Why are all these aliens on a spaceship?" She asked another question of the Monster as she followed him down the hall.

"You are a curious one, aren't you?" He simply replied back instead of answering.

"Well if I'm going to go off and see the world, I want to know what I am seeing." She muttered exasperated.

"Well then," Gold smiled, "This isn't a space ship. It's an observation deck. You see, all the rich and powerful people in the world have came to see the Earth burn."

"Why would they want to see that?" She asked mortified that people would want to see her home planet destroyed.

"Fun." Was Gold's flat response as he finished waving his sonic dagger at some new control panel and walked away.

Belle followed the Monster as he walked into another large room, this one made of stone and also housing a huge window in which the burning Earth was visible.

He turned back to her as they entered the room. "People and aliens are alike in many ways, they aren't heroes, they're not good."

Belle paused to think about this sad thought but the Monster just continued walking forward, toward the burning Earth.

"Wait," Belle said remembering a book she had read, "I read about this once. The sun expanding takes hundreds of years. How are we going to observe it today?"

"Well it would take millions actually dearie, but as most things can, planets can be bought. This planet has been the National Trust's and they are keeping it preserved. See those satellites down there, they are holding back the sun." He pointed out to Belle several small satellites hovering around the Earth.

"But shouldn't the planet look different?" Belle inquired, confused, "Shouldn't the continents have shifted?"

"I did pick a smart one." He quipped at her, "The National Trust is dealing with that too. This is classic Earth, just the way the rich like it." He paused though and looked at her, "But now the money has ran out and it is time to let the Earth die."

"How long does it have?" Belle asked.

Looking at his watch, the Monster replied, "30 minutes give or take. And then it will be all over for planet Earth."

Belle looked at him, wondering, were they really just here because she had said she wanted to see it. "Is there a reason we are her?" Belle asked him and when he just looked at her confused she continued, "Are you here to save the Earth? Swoop in at the last moment as you do and save the planet?"

His eyes hardened and he turned to her. "I'm the Monster, dearie. I'm no hero. I don't save people. We are not hero to save the Earth today. All things must die." He smiled as he said this but the smile wasn't friendly.

"What about the people?" She asked, surely he must care about the billions of the people that were about to die.

"What?" He responded, confused.

"The billions of people on planet Earth that are about to die." She responded coldly.

"No one is left on Earth. They have all left, it's empty." He told her.

Her anger with him dissipated and instead she just felt a strange sadness over come her. She grabbed his hand and he moved to hug her close and she looked up at him, "Just me then?"

Before he could respond, a blue eyed man dressed in a golden coat came over to them yelling, "Who the hell are you?"

As he got closer Belle noticed he had reptilian eyes and a blue crystal in his forehead and that he was still talking, asking them questions before they even had a chance to answer.

"How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone, the guests have disembarked, they are on their way, and any second now they will be here."

"Careful dearie," The Monster told the blue man, a dangerous edge to his voice that caused Belle to shiver, "I am a guest. And I don't think its good hospitality to go around yelling at your guests." With this he pulled a scroll of paper that appeared to be blank to Belle out of his pocket and unrolled it. Belle still didn't see anything but clearly the blue man did. The Monster continued. "Here is my invitation. The Monster plus one. She's my plus one. Belle French." At this he pointed to Belle.

"I'm so sorry." The blue man said nervously, "Yes, welcome. We shall start immediately then!"

As the blue colored man walked away Belle looked at the Monster and stated, "That's not an invitation, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's a psyic scroll. It shows people whatever I want them to see. Quite useful." He informed her.

"Oh," Belle thought about it, well psycic paper didn't seem all the improbable when she was traveling through time and space with an alien in a tree called the MAGIC.

"He's blue?" She asked as the new question arrived in her brain.

"Obviously." Was his only response.

The blue man, who appeared to be in charge of the ship, was now standing on platform and announced, "In our attendance we now have the Monster and Belle French." He then turned to some smaller blue people standing around him and urged them on, "Quickly come on, get everything ready." The little blue people quickly dispersed.

The man at the podium continued, "And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the Enchanted Forest, we have trees, namely Marian Hood. We will be exchanging gifts representing peace and prosperity. Now please move along, if we could keep the room circulating that would be good."

Belle thought she might pass out and was glad for Gold's arm wrapped around her as she saw that Marian was in fact, an actual tree. Well a tree woman, who had eyes, ears, a nose, and a mouth and was wearing a dress. But still, unmistakably a tree just the same.

The blue man continued, "Next from the solicitors Zoso and Zoso, we have the Dark One of the Vault."

At this a scaly gold and green creature walked out from the doors and Belle felt Gold's arm tighten around her.

Still more guests entered and the blue man announced, "And next from financial family of Jefferson, we have the adherence of the traveling hat."

Belle gaped as a set of creatures wearing dark cloaks and top hats walked out of the entrance.

The blue man continued and more and more aliens entered. Belle had never seen so many different aliens in her life. Well to be honest, she had never seen an alien until two days ago but still, this was truly spectacular, she smiled happily up to the Monster, who smiled back at her.

Marian, the tree, walked up to them and said, "Greetings. I come baring gifts. She turned and presented a small plant to the Monster. I give you, a cutting of my grandfather."

Belle found this to be a bid morbid and took the tree gently as the Monster pushed it into her hands.

"Ah yes, gifts." The Monster said to Marian and Belle realized they had brought none but the Monster seemed to think of something and continued, "I give you in return a shake of my hand." And with that he shook the tree's hand.

"How intimate." The tree commented as she shook the Monster's hand.

"Indeed." The Monster replied and Belle couldn't help but feel a bit irrationally jealous at how he seemed to unknowingly flirt with the tree.

The blue man however had still not stopped talking and was now introducing a new guest. "And finally our sponsor of this lovely event, the face of Leia."

A huge face, appearing somewhat human but more wrinkled and aged than Belle had ever seen a human face appeared. It was cased in a glass box and moved silently into the room.

Meanwhile the Dark One of the Vault appeared in front of the Monster and Belle.

"Dark One of the Vault." The Monster greeted the creature in front of it unpleasantly. "What do you want?"

"Salutations Monster." The golden creature smiled, "I have came to give you a gift on this day of historical importance. I give you the gift of gold." And with that the dark one handed them a golden coin.

"Thank you." Belle told the creature and it moved on to allow the next guests to see them.

"The adherence of the traveling hat. I give you a handshake." The Monster greeted the next aliens to visit them and stuck out his hand and a black claw appeared from beneath the cloak to shake his own.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The hats told them, their voice low and raspy and handed the Monster a small top hat, which he quickly passed to Belle as well.

Still the blue man was not done talking and he continued his introductions, "And last but not least, our very special guest, Ladies and gentleman, trees and life forms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world we call forth, the last human, the lady Jacqueline.

"Oh now, don't stare." Jacqueline said as she entered the room to almost audible gasps.

Belle was amazed, she was only a think layer of skin with a face, how could she possibly be alive, she wondered.

Jacqueline continued to talk on, "I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference. Look at how thin and dainty, I don't look a day over 2,000." She sighed happily.

The Monster kept a straight face but Belle could feel her jaw dropping just looking at the terrible, well women, if you could call her that.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me." The lady demanded and one of her masked servants did so. "Truly I am the last human, my father and mother were the last humans to be born on the Earth and the last to be buried in the soil."

Belle had now slid out of the Monster's grasp and was walking toward Jacqueline.

"I have come to honor them and say goodbye." Jacqueline continued and began to tear up and one of her servants quickly wiped the ears away.

"But behold," the Lady continued, "I have came baring gifts. The last remaining dragon egg. Legend holds they had a wingspan of fifty feet and breathed fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband. Oh no, don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines." She said to herself and the crowd did indeed laugh lightly as this.

"And here, another rarity. This was called a DVD, it stores classical movies." Jacqueline continued as a tv was wheeled out.

Belle wasn't sure if she felt like laughing or yelling something about it all being fake. That was not a dragon egg, dragons weren't real! And that was not a DVD it was an old tv, but she held her tongue and let Jacqueline continue.

"Play on!" Jaqueline commanded and to Belle's amazement the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast began playing on the old tv.

"Enjoy!" The blue man at the podium said, "refreshments will be served, Earth death is in 30 minutes."

All of a sudden it was too much for Belle. Her favorite childhood movie playing, while the Earth below was about to be destroyed and all these aliens just watching, it seemed terrible. Ironically and painfully terrible. And all these creatures, all these species, Jacqueline, what did any of them know of Earth.

She began to slowly back away and out of the room, desperate to just get some air and try and sort this all out.

The Monster saw her leave and worry crossed his face as he saw her slide out. He went to follow her only to be stopped by Marian.

"Smile." Marian simply said and snapped a picture of him with her device, "Thanks."

The Monster snarled at her and stepped past her, going after Belle.

It had not been a picture though that Marian had snapped, but instead an analysis of his species. Looking at her machine Marian demanded, "Identify species. Come on sill machine." She shook it for good measure, "Tell me his race!"

"Oh my" Marian said as her machine finally worked.

Meanwhile out of one of the hats slithered an electronic snake unseen to any of the guests on the space platform.


	5. Season 1 Episode 2 Part 2

Here is the second part of the second episode! Hope you guys enjoy &amp; thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Meanwhile Belle had managed to escape the crowded room full of aliens and was now just staring out of a window, looking down at the burning Earth. The fascination she had felt earlier was flagging and instead she just found the Earth sad.

She wasn't paying much attention when she heard footsteps and gasped, turning around quickly. A woman with the same blue skin and eyes as the man from earlier was staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Belle muttered, "I'm not supposed to be in here, am I?"

The woman muttered uncomfortably, "You have to give us permission to speak."

"What?" Belle said, "That's terrible."

The blue woman didn't respond though and so Belle continued, unsure of how to give someone permission to speak, "Well you, uh, have permission to talk."

"Thank you," the unknown woman responded happily, "And no, you're fine. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Oh, well what's your name?" Belle asked gently.

"Rafalo." The blue woman responded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Belle."

"I won't be long Miss Belle," Rafalo said, "I just need to carry out some maintenance. There is a small glitch in the face of Leia's suit, she's not getting any hot water."

"You're a plumber!" Belle said with excitement.

"Yes," Rafalo replied unsure why this was exciting.

"They still have plumbers?" Belle added, just to make sure she was correct.

"I hope so." Rafalo retorted, "Or else I would be out of a job."

Belle smiled, happy she had met someone who seemed less regal and cold and more well, human, even if the someone was blue. "Where are you from?" Belle asked next.

"Crispalian. Its part of the Jagon brigade, affiliated with the Scarlet Junction, number 56."

Belle nodded as though she understood where that was when really she had absolutely no idea what the woman in front of her was talking about.

"And where are you from?" Rafalo asked Belle and then looked down as though she shouldn't have asked, "If you don't mind me asking, that is." Rafalo added quickly at the end.

"Oh no, not at all." Belle quickly replied, hoping to ease the woman's mind. She wasn't sure what to tell the woman. She wasn't sure anyone would believe she was a time traveler or that the Monster would want her to tell anyone.

"I… I don't know." She said instead, "I'm a long ways from home. I just sort of hitched a ride with this man." She paused all of a sudden afraid, here she was alone on an unknown spacecraft with no way of getting back to Earth or back home except for the Monster, a man, she realized, she knew very little about. "I don't even know much about him or who he really is. He's a stranger."

The blue woman was looking at her in worry and she realized that she shouldn't unburden her soul to an alien plumber. "Anyway," Belle assured the woman, "It doesn't matter. I should let you get on with your work. Good luck with it."

"Thank you miss." Rafalo told Belle, "And thank you for letting me speak, not many do."

"Well they should," Belle told Rafalo and then walked away.

Rafalo meanwhile had ducked into the vent and saw out of the corner of her eye the slithering snake.

"Hello?" She called out to the snake, "If you are an upgrade, I just need to register you. No need to worry."

The snake slid toward her and then soon others joined.

"Wow, there are a lot of you. I think I better report you to control. How many are you?" Rafalo was becoming worried, unsure of what all these metal snakes would be doing in this vent.

The snakes did not answer though and instead slid closer to Rafalo before slowly pulling her into the event where her screams of terror could no longer be heard.

The snakes, however, were not just attacking Rafalo. They also attacked the blue announcer from earlier. Crawling out of his top hat they remained unnoticed by him as he made an announcement that who ever had flown a time traveling tree into the space ship needed to come see him. Time travel, as he reminded the guests over the loud speaker, was forbidden in this space platform.

Belle, after leaving Refalo, had returned to the original observation deck where the tree was parked. An announcement over head told her that Earth destruction was in 25 minutes and she looked out the window at her home planet sadly.

Sighing, she picked up the little tree that Marian had gave her and wandered if it was alive as Marian was.

"Hello?" She asked the branch, feeling a bit ridiculous, "My name is Belle. I didn't have such a good experience with a plant yesterday. My ex-boyfriend turned into on and tried to kill me."

She laughed at herself when it said nothing back and put it down. She was being silly, talking to a tree. However, behind her, unnoticed her little top hat hatched a metal snake as well.

The Monster, meanwhile was having problems of his own. His tree was being moved by little blue creatures and he watched over them threateningly. "Be careful with that." He warned, "You don't want to see what will happen to you if there is a scratch on it."

The little blue creatures seemed unaffected by his wrath and one walked up to him squeaking in a strange language and then handed him a ticket.

He walked away annoyed and slid into the room that Belle was currently sitting in. He slid down next to her and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's um, it's great." She assured him. She was brave, she thought, and she would not allow him to see her afraid and sad.

But his eyes looked into hers searching for something more so she added, "You know once you get past the pyscic paper and aliens and all that."

Still he seemed to know she was lying and so he said nothing, just staring at her waiting for her to continue.

"It's just." She paused unsure of what she wanted to say or how to say it, "It's just, the aliens are so, so different. They're so alien. They all look so alien." She looked at him trying to see if he understood.

"I'm alien." Was his only response and she thought he seemed a bit hurt.

"I know." She said, unsure if she should comfort him or not but decided against it, "Where are you from?"

He looked down and avoided her question, "I'm from nowhere."

Well that wasn't an answer, Belle thought, but he didn't look like he would be answering that question anytime soon. Great, another thing she didn't know about the man.

"They all speak English?" Belle asked, unsure of how five billion years could pass and everyone would speak the same language.

"No. " The Monster replied, turning so he was looking directly at Belle. "You just hear English. It's a gift from the MAGIC. The telepathic field is inside your brain and it translates other languages into your own."

Belle did love other languages but her first thought was one of aversion. "It's inside my brain?" She asked him urgently.

"Yes. That's it works. It's a wonderful gift." Gold said, confused as to why she seemed upset.

"Your tree machine went inside my head and changed the way it worked and you didn't even ask me?" She exclaimed with anger.

"I didn't think it would be a problem." He responded annoyed.

"Of course not. You just assumed you would know what I want." Belle replied angrily and the fear she had earlier when talking to Radalfo reappeared in her mind. "Who even are you, then? The Monster? What's your real name? What kind of alien are you? Belle asked the questions she had been worried about all day but there was an edge of anger to her voice now.

"Yes, I'm the Monster. Just the Monster, nothing more." Gold replied staring at her, anger evident in his own eyes.

"From what planet?" Belle pressed on.

"You wouldn't even know where it is." He avoided answering again.

"Where are you from?" Belle finally shouted.

"Why is it so important?" The Monster snapped back.

"Because I want to know who you are!" Belle exclaimed, exasperated and angry.

"No, you don't." The Monster replied, he did not yell but anger pulsed through his voice and his eyes were hard. "This is who I am. The Monster. Nothing more and nothing less. I have no past and no future, all I have is what I am right now and I've warned you darling, I am a monster."

Belle should have felt afraid, his voice dripped with danger and his eyes sent chills down her spine but instead she just felt indignant anger and so she replied back, her voice cold as well, "Yeah. Well now I'm here too. In your present, because you brought me here. And I have no idea who you are, or what you are, or what you want. So just tell me!"

The Monster jumped up at this and stalked away from Belle, rushing to the window. He stared out of it his eyes flashing both angry and sad. An announcement came on overheard, telling them they had 20 minutes to Earth death.

Belle hopped down from her seat and walked down to where he was standing. She felt somewhat silly after her outburst and she knew she had upset him. And really she thought, she shouldn't upset the only man who could get her home.

"Well," she said as she walked down to stare at Gold, "as Gaston always says, don't argue with the designated driver."

"You really shouldn't listen to that fool." The Monster quipped at her and she felt some of the tension in the room release.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She laughed lightly, "Anyway, it's not as though I could call a taxi or anything."

Belle pulled out her cell phone, finding that she obviously had no service.

"No service." She laughed, "I fear we are a bit out of range." She said sarcastically.

"Here, give me that." He pointed to Belle's phone and Belle handed it to him stepping closer to see what he was going to do with her phone.

"With a bit of magic," he said jokingly while smirking, "I can fix that." He pulled out her old battery and replaced it with a funny black t-shaped battery.

"Really? Are you telling me now that magic is a real thing?" Belle joked with him, happy to leave the tense conversation behind.

"Hey, I came first in magic." He told her and when she looked like she might actually believe him he added, "Kidding. The MAGIC may be real but no, magic does not exist in this world."

He handed her phone back and added, "However with a little technological improvement, this should work."

Belle looked nervously at her phone and figured she would give it a try. She dialed her Dad's phone number at the shop and was amazed when he answered after the first ring.

"Belle darling," her father said, "Why are you calling me in the middle of the day at the shop? Have you found a new job?"

Belle stuttered, unsure of what to say. It was so nice to hear her father's voice, to have actual confirmation that he was in fact still alive and not dead on the burning Earth.

"Belle?" Her father asked, confused as to why she hadn't answered yet. "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. I was just calling to say hello and ask if you were okay?"

"If I'm okay?" Maurice asked in surprise, "Of course, I'm fine Belle. You needn't worry."

"What day is it Dad?" Belle asked next.

"Wednesday, of course." Maurice answered with confusion, "Did you go out with Gaston last night and have too much to drink?"

"No, no. I'm fine Dad. I was just calling to say I might be late home tonight. I have a job interview."

"Oh congrats sweetie, that's great news." Her father replied happily.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway have a nice day." Belle told her father.

"Yes, you too. See you later! I love you."

"I am. I'm having a great day Dad. Love you too." And with that Belle hung up and smiled.

Gold turned to her and said, "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah," she added softly, "that was five billion years ago?"

"Yes." The Monster replied.

"He's dead now though." Belle said, "It's been five billion years, he's dead."

"Yes, people die."

Nothing more was said after that and they stared out the window solemnly before a crash shook the space platform.

"That's not supposed to happen." The Monster remarked out loud.

Moments later an announcement came over the speaker ensuring them all that it was just a gravity pocket and nothing to be worried about.

Meanwhile the blue man who ran the ship had discovered the metal snakes and upon their discovery, they had turned violent. They deactivated the filter that was protecting him from the exploding sun and so he burnt to death in his office, unbeknownst to any of the other guests onboard.

The Monster and Belle had left the small viewing room now and had just walked back into the large viewing room, full of aliens happily chatting away.

"That was not a gravity pocket." The Monster growled under his breath, "I know what gravity pockets feel like and that was not one of them." He immediately began to click buttons on a control panel until Marian walked over.

"What do you think Marian?" The Monster asked the tree, "Did you sense the change in engine speed? Hear the motors running faster?"

"The sound of metal makes no sense to me." Marian replied.

"Where is the engine room?" The Monster asked Marian as though she hadn't said anything at all.

"I don't know." The tree responded, "But the maintenance duct is right behind my room. I could show you if you like, and…" Marian paused at looked at Belle, "your wife?"

Belle blushed bright read at this and to her surprise the Monster seemed to be fighting back a blush of his own.

Eventually he seemed to find his tongue and answered dryly, "She's not my wife."

"Your partner?" Marian tried next.

"No." The Monster said, something flashing through his eyes that Belle thought might have been regret that answer wasn't yes before they returned to their normal cool gold.

"Concubine?" The tree asked relentlessly.

"No." The Monster snapped back quickly, angry at what the tree was suggesting.

Still Marian didn't seem to get the hint and continued, "Prostitute?"

Belle could feel Gold about to snap beside her but before he could defend her, she replied angrily to the tree.

"No, I'm not his prostitute." She glared at the tree, "And really it is none of your business whatever I am to him."

Angered at the tree and embarrassed by the situation Belle walked away adding as she left, "You two aliens have fun saving the ship from gravity pockets. I'm going to go talk to some family." At this she rolled her eyes in the direct of Jacqueline.

"Don't start a fight." The Monster warned her as she walked away.

"I could say the same to you!" She called out as she made her way over to Jacqueline.

Smirking at her, Gold turned back to Marian.

"Well" Marian said, "Shall we go explore this ship?"

"Yes, why not." Gold replied and the two of them strolled out.

"I'll see you later?" Belle called as he walked out the entrance.

"Of course my dear," He responded smiling at her and she smiled happily back, her heart fluttering irrationally.

Marian and the Monster after exiting the viewing room entered the maintenance room behind Marian's room.

"Who is in charge of platform one?" Gold asked Marian.

"No one really, there is just the steward and the computer." Marian replied.

"Well who controls the computer?"

"The corporation. They control it remotely, moving platforms around to different places for events."

"But there is no one from the corporation on board?" The Monster asked Marina, immediately seeing the problem here.

Marian however remained oblivious, "Nope. There is no need. It's all hybrid, the height of the upper class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Something can always go wrong." The Monster muttered.

"Well this ship," Marian defended, "is unsinkable, if you like that metaphor."

"Really," The Monster replied, letting out a chuckle, "I was on another ship once, they said that ship was unsinkable too. I ended up cling to an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. Terribly cold experience."

Marian stopped to stare at him.

"You do realize," He continued looking at Marian, "That if something were to happen, no one would be here to help us."

"I suppose you are right." Marian added.

"Lovely." Gold muttered.

"How is that lovely in anyway?" Marian asked aggravated but the Monster ignored her.


	6. Season 1 Episode 2 Part 3

Hello friends! Here is the final part of episode 2. Next up is episode 3! I won't be updating as frequently as I have been because classes start for me tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has sent lovely reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

While the Monster and Marian were off on their adventure, Belle was listening to Jacqueline speak about the Earth. Jacqueline was going on and on about how she grew up on planet Earth, about her parents, and about her childhood.

Belle interrupted her, asking her what she been wondering all day. "What happened to everyone else? The rest of the human race, where did it go?"

Jacqueline responded elegantly, "They say humankind has touched every last star in the sky."

"Then you aren't the last human?" Belle demanded of the human skin.

"I'm the last pure human." Jacqueline answered snottily, "The others mingled. Sure they still call themselves human, or partially human, or digihuman or whatever. But I know, they are just mongels."

"5 millions years," Belle wondered out loud, "And yet still people believe themselves to be inherently better than others. Shouldn't the world have learned something in all that time?"

"I kept myself pure!" Jacqueline defended herself.

"Right." Belle scoffed, "Pure. And how many operations have you had?"

"708." Jacqueline responded, "Though I have another one scheduled for next week. Is that why you wanted to talk to me? You could use a few operations yourself."

"I'd rather die." Belle told Jacqueline coldly.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Jacqueline tried to persuade Belle.

"I don't care if it hurts or not. You are not human. You are not living. It's better to die than live like you. Strung up on poles, watching the rest of your kind live but not living yourself."

"What do you know?" Jacqueline responded, "You are but a child."

"I was born on planet Earth. And my mom and my dad. And my children will be born on planet Earth. I am the last human. You are not human. You've had all your humanity surgically removed. Nipped and tucked until you are nothing but skin." Belle paused to look sadly Jacqueline, "I'm sorry Jacqueline but you're just skin."

With that Belle angrily stalked away. Unsure how after five billion years, the human race had not became any more compassionate.

Back in the maintenance room, Marian and the Monster were making quick work of moving through the tunnels.

"What is a tree doing watching the destruction of Earth?" The Monster asked Marian.

"To pay my respect to the Earth." Marian answered quickly.

"Don't lie to me dearie." Gold snarled.

"Fine. It is important I am seen at events like this."

"Yes," Gold sighed, "Money, money, money. I know you lot, always trying to find the next thing you can sell."

"That may be." Marian said somewhat icily, "But I am here to honor Earth as well. Many species evolved from that planet, mankind only one of them. Many of my ancestors also came from Earth."

The Monster just nodded and took his sonic dagger out, running it over a control panel they had found.

Marian, however, had turned the question back around. "How about your ancestry Monster? Perhaps you could tell a story or two."

He ignored her but she continued, "Perhaps a man only enjoys travel when there is nothing else left?"

Still the Monster did not respond but Marian continued relentlessly. "I scanned you earlier. The machine had troubling finding your species and it refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right, I know where you are from. And I want to say it is remarkable you even exist and I know it may not be my place but I wanted to say how sorry I am."

The Monster didn't say anything but just sent a sorrowful stare Marian's way. At this she remained quiet the rest of the walk until they finally found the engine room.

Belle, meanwhile, after hurriedly walking away from Jacqueline, found herself confronted by the Dark One.

Before she could even scream, the creature had knocked her unconscious and thrown her into a room.

In the engine room the Monster had noticed that it was eerily cold and was now using his sonic dagger to try and discover why. He used it to break open a control panel and a metal snake slithered out.

Marian slapped it down with a vine that grew out of her body and the Monster studied it carefully.

"What does it do?" Marian asked nervously.

"Sabotage. It's here to kill us. The sun is about to explode and with it so will we if we don't do something." The Monster replied.

Back in the viewing room, Jacqueline was telling everyone to look at the Earth with her and mourn it as she did. The servants began to play a new Disney movie, Peter Pan, as the aliens turned to look out the viewing window at the burning Earth.

Meanwhile the Monster and Marian had left the engine room and had found the blue announcer's room had smoke billowing out of it. The Monster used his sonic dagger to try and get the door to open but he quickly discovered there was another sun filter set to descend.

This other sun filter was in a room down the hall and as the Monster ran to it, he heard Belle's screams, realizing she was trapped inside as the sun began to burn the room.

"Please," Belle yelled, "Please get me out!"

"Wait just a second." Gold growled anxiously, waving his sonic dagger frantically over the control panel. Finally he heard the panel say sun filter rising and relief filled his body knowing Belle would be okay.

The relief was short lived though for seconds later, the control panel announced the filter was descending once again.

Belle, stuck inside the room, was growing frantic. She didn't want to die! Not on her first adventure, not when she had so much more she wanted to do with her life! She wanted to see the world, multiple worlds, she wanted to travel through time, she wanted to fall in love.

"It's not working!" She screamed at the door, "Please" She begged.

"I'm trying!" Gold responded angrily. "The computer's smart."

"Well be smarter!" Belle commanded him angrily.

Finally the filter rose again and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Belle, the doors are stuck, you are going to have to stay there okay?"

"Well I don't have much choice." She sighed exasperated.

"I'm going to get something to open them. I promise I'll be back." He said through the door.

"Promise?" She echoed.

"I promise." He replied smoothly and then he was off.

Back in the viewing room, Marian was examining the metal snake with her analysis machine.

"It has infiltrated the platform." She told the group of aliens who all gasped.

"How is this possible?" One of them asked anxiously and several of them echoed the same sentiment.

"We need the steward!" One of them muttered.

Marian broke the news as stoically as she could, "I'm afraid the steward is dead."

Once more the room broke out in gasps.

"The face of Leia invited us!" Jacqueline yelled, "It's her fault, talk to her!"

The face groaned and protested.

"Well dearies," the Monster who had just stepped into the room replied, "There really is a much easier way to find out whose grand plan this was." He put the metal snake on the floor and commanded it, "Go to your master."

The snake slithered off, stopping in front of the Dark One.

"The Dark One!" Jacqueline gasped, "It's Zoso's plan."

"Not quite." Gold said, his voice cold and harsh. "Zoso isn't here and we all know Dark Ones are not independent creatures. They must do as their dagger-holding master's say. So who is holding the dagger today?"

The Monster poked the metal snake and told it, "Return to your real master now. Go along."

With that the snake slithered over to Jacqueline.

"Hello Jack." The Monster said, grinningly sadistically.

"Attack" Jacqueline commanded and the Dark One began to move toward Gold.

"Not so fast," The Monster responded, "You forget I have my own dagger." He pulled the sonic dagger out of his jacket and holding it up while it glowed blue, he commanded, "Be free Dark One." The creature immediately turned from him and disappeared into thin air. The Monster turned toward Jack, "Sonic dagger. It can interfere with other dagger's mind control. Quite handy really."

'It's too late anyway," Jacqueline smiled evilly, "my snakes already have control of the ship."

"You are going to crash a ship when you yourself are on it?" Gold muttered, "Are you an idiot?"

"I was going to make a hostage situation with myself as one of the hostages. I would get paid handsomely."

"5 billion years," The Monster sighed, "And it still comes down to money? Haven't you learned anything?"

"Funny, your girlfriend said the same thing." Jacqueline replied to the Monster, "And where is she now?" Jack laughed, falsely believing that Belle was dead.

Gold thought it not really a proper time to argue that they weren't dating and so kept quiet.

An announcement came on informing the guests that Earth's death would be in three minutes.

"Well you are all as useful dead." Jacqueline informed the crowd, "I have share in the stock of all your rival companies. It always pays to have a plan B. The snakes have control of the system and without sunshields this platform will burn with the Earth."

"Then you'll burn with us!" Marian shouted indignantly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She retorted sarcastically, "Snakes activate."

An explosion rocked the platform and Jacqueline continued, "Force fields are gone. When Earth explodes, you will all die as well. Goodbye darlings." And with that Jacqueline teleported herself off of the doomed spaceship.

"We have to reset the computers!" One of the hat aliens yelled.

"We'll have to do it by hand." The Monster replied, "The steward is dead."

With that Marian and the Monster ran out of the observation room and through the maintenance tunnels they had visited before. The engine room was now burning hot and the switch they needed was across from all the motors. They tried to shut the motors down but to no avail.

Marian grabbed the lever herself and held it down, stopping the motors.

"You can't." The Monster said, "You are made of wood and this room is about to become boiling hot. You will burn to death."

"I know." Marian replied calmly. "Do you remember years ago when you saved my life? You gave my husband one of the artifacts on your ship and he used it to save me. I lived because of you and Roland was born because of you. Now let me repay the favor and save you."

Well that wasn't exactly how it happened Gold thought, more like her husband had stolen the artifact but that seemed like not something to bring up right now.

When he still didn't move Marian continued. "Go, go save the world Time Lord."

The Monster smiled at her and their eyes met and he realized she knew. She knew that her husband had stolen the artifact but she was still willing to die to let him, and everyone else on the ship live.

With that he ran off, past the motors as the heat rose. In the viewing room, the aliens screamed as the exploding sun began to draw closer to them.

Belle in her own room, sat against the back wall. He had promised her, she thought, had promised her he would come back and now it was too late. They had mere minutes before the explosion. They were going to die. Her in this dungy room and him, somewhere valiantly trying to save the ship. It would be the end. The thought sobered her and as she looked at the burning sun devouring the Earth she found it not at all fascinating or beautiful, only sad.

The Monster, however had finally reached the end of the motors and giving Marian one last look he rushed toward the control panel. The motors were turning faster and faster, Marian having let go of the lever as she burnt to death.

Calming himself and thinking of Belle, sweet innocent Belle who did not deserve to die, he dashed under the final motor and threw the lever, the force field throwing itself over the ship just in time as Earth exploded.

The Monster walked slowly back past the ashes of Marian. His eyes showing sadness before they hardened and he left the engine room walking back into the viewing room. Belle, having finally been released from her room, stood in the viewing room as well watching him as he walked in. He wanted desperately to go over to her and pull her close but there was something he had to do first.

Instead he walked over to Marian's companions, Roland and Robin, and informed them of her heroic sacrifice. Then he stalked away, anger pulsing through his veins.

Belle walked up to him and grabbing his hands, looked him in the eye. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine." He said and they both knew it was a lie but he kept on speaking, "And I'll be even better when I find Jacqueline."

Belle thought about arguing that vengeance may not be the best option but the look in his eyes told her that she would never change his mind.

He pulled away and began to rant, "I have lots of ideas. First, for Jacqueline to teleport that distance there must be a stream somewhere. Second, the stream is hidden in one of her gifts." At this he smashed the dragon's egg to find a small device inside. "And three, a teleportation device can be reversed." He grabbed the device in his hand and turning a button, Jacqueline was retransported to the viewing gallery.

She was nervous and immediately began sprouting excuses but the Monster would hear none of it.

"People have died." He growled his voice dangerously low. "You murdered people I cared about. And no one, and I mean no on, gets away with that."

"It depends on your definition of people." Jacqueline answered smoothly. A court will not indicate me for the murder of mongrels.

"There will be no court Jacqueline." The Monster replied coldly.

"You would murder me?" Jacqueline replied, unbelieving. "In front of all these, as you said, people?"

"There is a reason I am called the Monster." Gold snarled, "I do what needs to be done. I have no qualms with murder. But I will not murder you today. No you are about to die the natural death that you should died years ago."

"What?" Jacqueline exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"Did you hear that creek?" The Monster asked.

And then right in front of their eyes, Jacqueline, the last 'pure' human began to harden and dry out. She called for her moisturizers but they had not been transported back with her. She was all alone, dying from the temperature raise she had caused.

"Help her!" Belle begged the Monster.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." Was the Monster's only response and he moved not a muscle to help Jacqueline.

Seconds later, her skin dried out and she imploded.

The Monster stalked out of the room and Belle didn't follow.

Eventually all the other spacecrafts and aliens left platform one and it was just the Monster and Belle left on the ship.

Belle stood staring out at space, staring out at the end of the Earth. She felt tears threatening to fall and tried to hold them in as the Monster walked up to her.

"It's the end of the Earth." She said sadly, "It's gone."

He grabbed her and pulled her close and whispered, "I'm glad you are okay."

She replied, "I'm glad you are okay as well." Then pulling back a little she added sadly, "You know, we were all so busy saving ourselves no one even saw the end." At this she motioned toward the Earth sadly and continued, "All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking."

He released her but held onto her hand and said softly, "Come with me." Together they walked away from the dying planet and back into the MAGIC. Seconds later they were back in downtown Storybrooke, people streaming about talking as though nothing had ever happened. She thought he meant to make her feel better but she didn't, not really.

Slowly still holding her hand he turned to her and she saw her own sadness reflected in his eyes. "You think it'll last forever, the people and cars and concrete. You think you'll be able to protect the ones you love. But it won't last and you can't save the ones that matter. One day, it's all gone, even the sky." He paused and looked down at her and then added softly, very quietly, "My planet's gone. My family is gone. They're dead. The planet and everyone on it burned like the Earth. It's rocks and dust before its time."

At this admission Belle turned toward him and looked at him softly, holding her in the streets of Storybrooke, telling her about his past.

Gently she asked, "What happened?"

The Monster replied, "There was a war, and we lost."

Belle continued, "A war with who?"

He didn't answer but stared past her as though he was reliving the end of his home.

She stroked his cheek gently to get his attention and then asked the saddest question of all, "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're was another, but I lost him. And now they are all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

Belle gently looked up and replied, "There's me."

And he reached down and caressed her cheek as well and then he leaned in close and kissed her and she kissed him back.

They broke the kiss and he pulled away. "I'm sorry," He said, "I shouldn't have done that. You should probably go, you've seen how dangerous it is. I can take you home."

"I'm not sorry," She said grinning and then turning serious, she added," And I don't want to go home."

"Well then where would you like to go?" Gold asked happily.

"I'm hungry and I think a hamburger and some ice tea would be absolutely wonderful, what do you say?" Belle smirked at him.

"Wonderful decision." He said smiling, "Though I don't have any Earth money on me so you are going to have to pay."

"What sort of date are you?" She asked jokingly and when he only smiled back at her she laughed, "Fine, fine, I'll pay. But you owe me. And I'm going to hold you to that for the next five billion years."

He laughed at her joke and grabbed her hand and together they walked through the town of Storybrooke to the local diner, full of people laughing and talking and so very alive.


	7. Season 1 Episode 3 Part 1

Hello! Classes were supposed to start today but it snowed, so here is the next chapter! Part 1 of Episode 3, which will also be split into three parts as the previous two episodes have been. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! Enjoy!

* * *

In 1869, a sad young man is standing in a funeral house, looking down at his beloved, and now dead, grandmother. The funeral director offers his condolences and excuses himself, leaving the young man a last moment to say goodbye to his grandmother.

* * *

He leaned over the casket, bowing his head to her in respect, when he felt a hand grab his throat. He tried to scream in surprise and horror as he saw his now undead grandmother's hand squeezing his throat tight.

The funeral director having heard the commotion rushed in, sighing. "Oh no, not this again." He muttered under his breath before freeing the boy from his grandmother and trying to put the cover on the casket. He wasn't strong enough though to hold it and the undead grandmother forced her way out of the casket, knocking the funeral director down.

The undead grandmother than walked out of the funeral home, a pale glowing light around her face and her mouth open in a scream.

Meanwhile back in the present the Monster and Belle were having some difficulties with the MAGIC.

"Hold those levers down!" Gold commanded Belle as he himself tried to flick switches and spin wheels.

"I am!" She yelled aggravated, "What's going on with this thing?"

"It's just being finicky." He told her, "Ah. I think that should do it. To the past we go!"

"The past?" Belle inquired, still trying to hold down the levers.

"Yes, you have seen the future, now it's time to see the past." He smiled at her even as he frantically continued to push buttons on the control panel.

"When exactly in the past?" Belle wondered, hoping not to go to the ice age or anything too extreme.

"1869." Gold grinned as though he was a cat who had caught a mouse, "I think you will like the surprise this year has to offer."

And with that the MAGIC finally did take off and whisked the pair away.

Back in 1869 the funeral director was frantic. He had to find the dead woman before people realized that dead people were coming back to life. He quickly commanded his maid, Anna, to get the carriage ready but she protested. Anna wanted to get help for this was not the first dead person that been resurrected in this funeral home.

"Something terrible is happening in this house." She told the funeral director. She couldn't believe how ungodly it was that people were coming back to life and they often killed their loved ones who were near by paying their respects. It was terrible and something needed to be done and she told the funeral director that adding, "And we have to get help."

The funeral director just replied that she needed to get the horse ready adding at the end, "We need to get body snatching."

And with that the pair left not noticing the flashing tree that appeared outside the funeral parlor.

The journey had not been a smooth one and Belle found herself lying on the floor next to a very surprised Monster as the tree finally appeared in 1869.

Laughing she looked over at him and he chuckled as well.

"Well I usually land on my feet." Gold told Belle smirking.

"I'm sure you do." She quipped back.

He had gotten to his feet by now and offering her a hand, he pulled her to her feet as well. "Let's see if my aim was better than my landing skills." He said to Belle and then grabbed a screen on the MAGIC control panel and pushed some buttons.

"Lovely. Welcome to Earth on December 24th, 1869." The Monster said, reading off the control screen.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Belle exclaimed surprised.

The Monster paused, seeming to consider what Belle meant before saying, "I had forgot about that human holiday but yes, yes it is." He smiled gently at her, "And it is all yours to explore my dear."

Belle looked at the door contemplatively and turned to the Monster. "It's odd. This is the only Christmas Eve of 1869. It will happen tonight, and we will be there, and then it will be gone forever. One day in time, never to be experienced again." She paused as though thinking over what to say next, "Except for you. You could go back and relive any moment in time. See anything again."

Gold paused at this and quietly under his breath, he said, "Or anyone."

Belle looked up at him in surprise and agreed, "Yes, or anyone."

The Monster continued though and gave Belle a warning, "But you must be careful not to get stuck in the past."

"So is that why you are always moving around?" Belle asked, "Trying not to get stuck in one place?"

"Yes," Gold smiled and it wiped the serious look off of his face, "And there is so much to see. It's not a bad a life at all."

Belle smiled shyly at him and asked softly, "Better with two?"

Gold leaned in gently and kissed her on the cheek, "Definitely."

She smiled, grabbed his hand, and started to walk toward the door but Gold resisted and held her back.

"Do you plan on going out in that?" He said looking her up and down. "You do know this is the 19th century and you are currently wearing a mini-skirt?"

She laughed as she realized that her current outfit was definitely not suited to this time period. "I think I would be the scandal of the century." She told the Monster laughing softly.

"That indeed. A beautiful one though." He seemed surprised he had said the last part and quickly continued before she could say anything back, "Wardrobe's in the back. Take a right and the 2nd left and it should be the 5th door on your left."

When she still just stared at him he urged her on, "Hurry up now. We wouldn't want to miss the only Christmas Eve of 1869 would we dearie?"

This set her on her way and giving him a smirk as she passed she quickly walked into the back of the MAGIC.

Outside the MAGIC the funeral director and Anna were still looking around for the undead grandmother.

"Oh where could she possibly be sir?" Anna wondered out loud as the pair rode down the street.

"You tell me girl." The funeral director turned his gaze to Anna.

"No sir," she stuttered, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," The funeral director held firm, "Use the sight."

"Oh but I can't!" Anna replied, fear on her face.

"Find the women or are you dismissed!" The funeral director demanded angrily.

Anna looked down and a few seconds later told the funeral director that the women was going to a Charles Dickens performance and the pair rode off to the performance.

Charles Dickens at the moment happened to be backstage nursing a headache. One of the other performers arrived and told him it was time to go on stage.

Charles sighed dejectedly. He was growing bored of this traveling stage life. He had no family and nothing to entertain him. He was too old for this life anymore but he had nothing else to turn too. Sighing again sadly, he followed the performer and walked out to the stage.

Back on the MAGIC the Monster was busy tinkering with the mechanisms of the tree when Belle came back from her wardrobe change.

As she walked toward the Monster he looked up, a smile growing on his face as he saw the beautiful dark green dress Belle had on.

"What do you think?" She said happily, twirling herself around for Gold to see.

He paused as though unsure what to say and then decided on a simple, "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She said giving a courtesy and he stood up from where he was tinkering and bowed back to her before presenting her with a rose.

"For you, my dear." He smiled as her face lit up.

"Where did you get that?" She said as she graciously accepted it.

"The MAGIC has many unknown objects on it. I think there is a rose garden in one of the back rooms."

"A rose garden? In a tree?" She asked, laughing lightly, "Well I've guess I've seen stranger things." And with that she hooked her arm around his and led him out of the MAGIC.

"Wow," Belle said, gingerly stepping into the snow with the Monster by her side.

"Yes. It is quite beautiful. Now time to see some history." Gold smiled at her and she smiled back and together they set off down the street.

As they walked down the street and saw the horses and carriages and people all walking around they unknowingly passed Anna and the funeral director, still looking for the undead grandmother.

However, neither pair knew the other and so they drifted past one another, each continuing their own quest.

The Monster had grabbed a newspaper, just to confirm it was in fact 1869 and smiled, pleased with himself when he found out that the date was indeed correct.

"Pleased with yourself, are you?" Belle asked him, laughing lightly.

"Well I happen to be an excellent pilot." The Monster replied seriously.

"I think you should work on your landings." She smiled, "As I recall we were on the floor when we landed this time."

"Maybe that's where I wanted us to be." He said with a mischievous grin.

Before Belle could tell if he was serious or not a blood curdling scream was heard from one of the neighborhood buildings.

"Gold!" Belle exclaimed, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." The Monster replied, "And I suggest we keep on walking and enjoy our evening."

Belle stopped walking and turned so she was facing him. "We are not going to just ignore someone who obviously needs our help."

"How do you know they need our help?" He retorted back.

"Because you are the infamous Monster." She said sarcastically, "And it seems people always need your help."

"And I've told you I'm not a hero." Was his serious response.

"Well maybe I will be today." She responded and quickly turned on her heels to walk toward the screaming sound.

"Belle" He said, sighing but she was already walking away, "Fine. I'm coming with you then."

She just smiled a knowing smile at him. Goddamn that girl he thought, she knew he would follow her all along.

Meanwhile in the theater where Charles Dickens had been performing, the old woman's blue white spirit was flying around the theater, screaming like a mad woman. The patrons of the theater were all running for the exit and Charles just stood on the stage, sure that what he was seeing was some of kind of prank.

Anna and the funeral director were pushing against the crowd, desperately trying to get into the theater to stop the undead woman.

"Oh! There she is." Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, I think everyone can see that now." The funeral director replied seriously.

Then Belle and the Monster pushed against the crowd as well and now came to look at the undead woman whose spirit was wreaking havoc in the theater.

"Fantastic." The Monster said in amazement as he looked at the spirit.

Finally the blue white spirit seemed to exit the old woman and she dropped dead in the middle of the theater.

"Do you happen to know where that came from?" The Monster asked the man on stage, Charles Dickens.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I hope you're satisfied sir!" Charles angrily told the Monster, thinking this had been his prank all along.

The Monster, never one to be yelled at or accused without evidence went to open his mouth and give Charles Dickens a proper scolding before Belle interrupted him.

"Gold!" She cried out, "They are taking the old woman! We must stop them!"

The Monster watched as good, heroic Belle rushed after the old woman who was currently being carried by Anna and the funeral director.

"Please be careful!" He called out to her.

Gold wasn't sure that saving a dead old woman was really the most important thing to do right now and so he jumped up onto the stage to question Charles instead.

"Did it say anything?" He asked the man, "Can it speak?"

The man didn't respond but the Monster continued, "I'm the Monster and it would be very useful if you could tell me what you know about the spirit."

"The spirit?" Charles exclaimed, "Just who are you? Why would you call yourself the Monster?"

"It's a long story." The Monster replied sighing, he was obviously getting no answers out of this man.

Belle meanwhile had rushed out and followed Anna and the funeral director to their wagon where they had just loaded the dead grandmother into the back.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, her voice serious, "Where are you taking her?"

"Don't even worry about it!" Anna said nervously, "The master and I are going to take her back to the infirmary. She has a brain fever."

Belle didn't believe that for one second and pushed past Anna to put her hands on the old woman's forehead.

"She's cold!" Belle exclaimed, surprised, and then added as she realized it, "She's dead. My god, what did you do to her?" Belle asked Anna angrily.

The funeral director, upon hearing this, came out from the front of the cart and grabbed Belle. Before she even had a chance to scream, he had put a rag with chloroform over her mouth and once she had passed out, he threw her into the back of the hurst.

"Why would you do that?" Anna exclaimed angrily.

"She's seen too much." The director replied, "Now let's go."

And he grabbed Anna gruffly by the arm and led her around to the front of the wagon.

The Monster, meanwhile, was still on stage with Charles.

"Gas." He muttered, finally figuring out what the spirit was, "It's made of gas." He had to tell Belle and so he ran out of the theater to find her, Charles following behind him.

When he got out of the theater, he just barely glimpsed Belle being loaded into the funeral wagon.

"Belle!" He yelled desperately but the wagon had pulled away and so he stopped in the middle of the street, watching his dear Belle be carted away.

Charles ran up behind him and was asking him about the spirit but he was in no mood to entertain and he turned to him, snapping angrily, "Do be quiet."

And then leaving Charles, he ran over to a waiting buggy. Ignoring that it was someone else's buggy, he demanded of the driver, "You sir. Follow that wagon. Now!" He told the driver, angrily and with authority ringing in his voice.

The driver was about to obey when Charles ran up and threw open the door. "You can't do that sir!"

"Yes, yes I can." The Monster told Charles, his voice warning Charles that if he didn't obey willingly, the Monster would force it.

"Well then I'm coming with you!" Charles was afraid of the Monster, yes, but he would not be deterred and so he jumped into the wagon.

The Monster had no time to argue and just yelled, "Go!" at the driver, who immediately took off.

The wagon pulled away quickly.

"Faster!" The Monster yelled, "I wouldn't want to be you if you lose them dearie" He laughed dangerously and the buggy sped up.

The driver, never letting up his speed, turned around and asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Dickens?"

"Well no." Charles responded but before he could continue the Monster interrupted him.

"What did you say?" He asked, astonished, was this the man he had came to this time to find?

"Look," Charles said, turning to face the Monster, "I am not with out a sense of humor but…"

He was cut off again by the Monster, "Charles Dickens? Are you Charles Dickens?"

"Yes." Charles responded confused.

"Wonderful. Exactly who I was trying to find." The Monster smiled smugly. Belle would love this surprise, once they found her of course.

"Should I remove this man?" The driver asked Charles.

"Oh, I dare you to try, dearie." The Monster responded grimly and the driver turned around quickly.

"You are a famous writer, correct?" The Monster calmly asked Charles. "Oliver Twist? Great Expectations? Those are you works?"

"Yes. I did." Charles responded, flattered now.

"I must say, your work is wonderful." The Monster replied.

"Well thank you." Charles replied.

"Belle is a huge fan of yours, she will be quite happy to meet you." He smiled happily.

"Belle? That woman with you?" Charles replied, "How exactly is she a fan? In what way does she resemble a way to keep oneself cool?

"It means fanatic. Someone devoted to you. And Belle loves your literature." He smiled and then realized, he had gotten caught up in finding Belle's surprise and forgot that he had to actually find her first. "Come on, faster!" He commanded the driver and the horses leapt under the driver's whip.

"Why exactly are we following a hurst?" Charles asked, intrigued.

"Belle is inside. She's," He paused, unsure exactly what she was to him, "Well she's someone I need to protect. I'm the one that invited her to come with me and now she is in danger. All because of me." The Monster sighed sadly.

"Well we most save this lovely woman who is my fan!" Charles responded, "Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

The driver responded and the horses ran forward even faster.


	8. Season 1 Episode 3 Part 2

Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it really means a lot to me. Here is the second part of episode three. I don't like this episode as much as I do the other episodes of the season but I didn't want to skip any so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

With the Monster and Charles Dickens not far behind, the funeral hurst pulled into the funeral home. The funeral director and Anna began to unload Belle who was still unconscious.

"She's alive sir!" Anna said excitedly and then turning nervously to the funeral director, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know," the funeral director replied, "It's not my fault the dead are coming back to life!"

"Then whose fault is it sir?" Anna asked sadly, "Why is this happening to us?"

They laid Belle down on an empty casket stand and then began to discuss solutions. They were considering calling the bishop and asking him to do an exorcism when they heard a knock on the door.

"Say we are closed!" the funeral director commanded Anna, "Do not let them in!"

Anna walked up to the door and opened it to reveal the Monster and Charles Dickens.

"I'm sorry, we are closed." Anna said politely and then began to stop the door before the Monster's hand stopped her.

"It's a funeral parlor, dearie, you aren't closed. People don't die during regular business hours. Now let us in." The Monster said dangerously.

"I really can't." Anna replied, her voice shaking nervously, "The master is indisposed right now."

"And I really don't care." The Monster replied with a grim smile and then pushed his way inside, Charles Dickens following him.

"Look at the lights!" Charles called out as he walked in and the Monster noticed that they were flickering.

"There is something inside of these walls." The Monster said calmly, "The gas pipes. It seems, dearie, you have something living inside your gas pipes."

"Now," He turned to Anna and the look on his face was deadly, "Where is Belle?"

Belle, meanwhile, had woken up mere seconds ago and was now fighting off two undead creatures. The grandmother had come back to life as well as her grandson and the two zombies were advancing on her.

Grabbing a teapot she saw she slammed it into the closest zombie and then ran to the door only to find it locked.

"Let me out!" She demanded through the door.

Upon hearing her yell the Monster glared at Anna and said, "That's her" before running over to go find Belle.

The funeral director tried to stop him but the Monster quickly shoved him out of the way and ignored him while running toward the door Belle's voice had came from.

Belle was still screaming from the room she was stuck in, "Let me out! There are zombies in here! Open the door!"

A zombie reached over and grabbed for Belle but just as one put her hand around Belle's throat the door burst open revealing the Monster.

The Monster kicked open the door and saw Belle in the zombie's grasp. He grabbed her quickly pulling her to his side.

"This is mine." He said calmly, as though his heart hadn't been pounding a mile per minute mere seconds ago.

Now that Belle was gently nestled into the Monster's side and his arm was protectively wrapped around her, they all turned to look at the undead.

"What in bloody hell is this?" Charles Dickens asked, "Is this some kind of American joke?"

"No." The Monster said seriously, "The dead are walking."

Belle meanwhile squeezed the hand that was holding hers gently, "Thanks" she quietly said to Gold.

"For what?" He responded, looking down at her.

"For saving me." She retorted smiling at him.

"Anytime." He said laughing a little.

She looked like she was going to kiss him so he quickly said, "And this is my friend, Charles Dickens."

"The Charles Dickens?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," He smiled at her, "A gift for you. A chance to meet a world famous author."

"Thank you," She said again gently and gave him a hug.

"Well now," the funeral director said, "You've found the woman, why don't you leave my house now then."

This seemed to draw the Monster back to the problem at hand and he replied, "I think not."

He turned to the zombies and asked, "Who are you, dearies? My name is the Monster. What do you want with this house?"

"Feeling. Open the rift we're dying." The undead said in a creepy monotone and then continued, "Trapped in the storm. Cannot sustain. Help us!" And then their faces tilted upward and the glowing blue light streamed out of them. A terrible screaming accompanied to the light leaving the bodies and once it had, the bodies dropped dead once again.

The party traveled to a sitting room in the funeral home, hoping to figure out what was going on. Anna poured tea for everyone.

Belle was livid at the funeral director who had drugged her. "First of all you drugged me, then you kidnapped me and don't think I didn't feel your hands wondering my body, you dirty creep."

The Monster stood aside from her glaring at the funeral director. He didn't say anything though, he just let Belle yell at the man.

"I can explain!" The funeral director said to Belle.

But she was having none of it, "And then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that's not bad enough, you just went off and left me to die! Now come on, talk! You owe me that!" She yelled angrily at the director.

"It's not my fault!" The Director exclaimed, growing red in the face, "It's this house! It always had a reputation, haunted. But I never had much bother until about three months back. And then the stiffs," upon seeing everyone's dirty looks he changed his wording, "I man the dear departed, started getting restless."

"Bullocks." Charles said under his breath.

"You witnessed it!" the funeral director pleaded, "You can't keep the buggers down! No sir, they walk. And it's the cruelest thing but they hang on to scrubs."

The funeral director kept speaking as Anna went around the room, handing out tea. "Two sugars sir, just as you like it.

The Monster gave her an odd look, wondering how she could know that when he never told her but he held his tongue.

"There was one man who walked into his own memorial service!" The funeral director was continuing, "Just like the old lady going to your performance, just as she had planned!"

"Morbid fantasy." Charles said, not believing that the dead could be anything other than dead.

"Charles, you were there." The Monster reminded Charles.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Charles responded seriously.

"Well if you are going to deny it, don't waste my time and just shut up." The Monster said, glaring at Charles.

At this the room fell silent before the Monster continued, "What about the guests?"

"That's new sir," the funeral director said looking anxiously at the Monster, "I've never seen anything like that."

"That must mean it's getting stronger. The rifts getting wider and something is sneaking through." The Monster told the group.

"What is the rift?" Belle asked, having never heard of such thing before.

"It's a weak spot in time and space. A connection between this world and others. That's the cause of most of the ghost stories you hear about." Gold responded, stoic and sad.

"That's how I got the house so cheap!" The funeral director told them, "Stories going back generations about ghosts, echoes in the dark, weird songs in the air, and this feeling, like a shadow passing over your soul."

His voice lightened and he continued, "Truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old funeral home."

"I'm sure." The Monster said glaring at the man.

Charles Dickens left the room, shaking his head in disbelief and anger, and Belle followed afterward. The funeral director went to follow as well but the Monster laid one hand on his chest, holding him back.

"If you ever touch her or hurt her again, I will kill you, understand?" The Monster told the funeral director, his voice dangerously low and the look on his face dark.

"Of course, of course!" The funeral director hurried to assure the Monster and with his assurance the Monster lifted his hand and the two followed Belle out of the room.

The three found Charles inspecting the dead bodies and the room where they had came alive for some sort of evidence of trickery.

"Checking for strings?" The Monster asked Charles.

"For wires, perhaps. There must be some sort of mechanism behind this fraud." Charles said nervously, he would not give up on his believe that this was all a scam.

Belle stepped out from behind the Monster, "Look Charles, can I call you that?" She laughed to herself, astounded that she was calling Charles Dickens by his first name, "I'm sorry Gold told you to shut up." She turned and glared at the Monster who just stared back, unamused.

"Gold?" Charles asked, confused.

"Sorry, the" she paused the word coming out sarcastically, "Monster." I call him Gold. Anyway," She continued hoping not to dwell on his name, "You have one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures!"

"I cannot accept that." Charles told Belle seriously.

"And what does the human body do when it breaks down?" Belle asked Charles, "It decomposes and produces gas, perfect for the gas creatures that Gold believes these are."

"Yes." The Monster came up to stand behind Belle, "These gas things, they can slip inside the body and use it as a vehicle. Just as your driver does with your coach." He smiled pleasantly at Charles as though this was all obvious.

"Stop it you two." Charles responded aghast, "How can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Oh not wrong." Belle assured, "There is just a lot more to learn."

"But I have always railed against the fantasists," Charles replied astounded that he was beginning to believe, "I love a good fiction story as much as the next and I revel in them but that's exactly what they are, illusions. The real world is something else."

He looked both angry and sad now and continued, "I dedicated myself to that. To fight injustices, to help social causes. I hope that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of specters and jack o lanterns. In that case, have I wasted my brief span here? Has it all been for nothing?"

Charles Dickens stared straight at them and Belle wasn't sure what to say so she just responded gently, "No. You made a great impact on this world, trust me." She told Charles but she could tell he didn't really believe her.

"I'm going to keep searching the room." Charles responded.

"I'll help, see if I can find where the original rift is coming from. Belle why don't you talk to Anna? I think she might know more than she is letting on." The Monster asked Belle.

She sighed, she would have rather stayed with him, but Anna seemed nice enough and though he had phrased it as a request, it sounded more like a command and so she left.

She found Anna downstairs washing plates and began to help her.

"Oh don't do that!" Anna said, before Belle could even touch one dish, "There is no need!"

"That horrible funeral director is working you have to death, I don't mind helping!" Belle replied angrily.

"Really, it's fine." Anna said softly, taking the dishrag from Belle's hands.

Belle turned to look Anna in the eye, "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound per year miss." Anan replied.

"How much?" Belle asked, sure she had misunderstood the girl.

"I know, I would have been happy with six." Anna told Belle, completely serious.

Belle just nodded and continued, "Did you go to school?"

"Why of course! What do you think I am, an urchin?" Anna responded, "I went every Sunday. Nice and proper."

"You went once a week?" Belle asked surprised.

"We did sums and everything." Anna smiled assuring Belle, "To be honest, I hated mathematics."

Belle laughed, "Me too. I always enjoyed reading more."

At this Anna laughed as well, "Me as well. Don't tell anyone but one day I skipped school and ran to the local library all on my alone and spent my day reading tales of adventure!"

Belle laughed at this, "I've done that on plenty of occasions! Though one year, I had this handsome maths teacher and then I attended every class."

At this Anna fell serious, "I don't know much about boys" She said before turning back to the dishes.

"Oh come on!" Belle replied, "Times haven't changed that much. Surely there are men you find handsome around. Come on Anna, you can tell me." She tried offering Anna a trusting smile.

"I don't think so miss." Anna replied, not persuaded.

"I bet you have your eye on someone." Belle continued, hoping to get Anna to trust her.

"I suppose," Anna replied, "There is one man. The one that delivers ice. He comes by every Tuesday to drop off a block of ice for the week. He has such a lovely smile."

"A lovely smile," Belle said, "That's wonderful! Ask him out!"

"Me, ask him out?" Anna replied, flabbergasted by that suggestion.

"Well you could just give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start!" Belle told Anna.

"It's the strangest thing miss," Anna said, laughing slightly, "You have all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!"

Belle stopped laughing and looked at Anna seriously, "Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. Where I come from woman are respected and powerful." Belle looked to make sure Anna was paying attention, "You need a little more in your life than the funeral director."

"Mr. Sneed?" Anna said, "That's not fair. He was very kind to me, to take me in. I lost my Mom and Dad to a storm when I was twelve and my sister ran off."

"Oh I'm sorry." Belle said solemnly.

"Thank you miss," Anna said, "But I'll be with them again someday. Sitting in paradise, I shall be so blessed. They're sitting up there waiting for me. Maybe your mom is up there waiting for you too, miss."

"Maybe." Belle said, imagining seeing her mother again one day, and then she realized she had never told Anna about her mother dying.

"Um, who told you about my mom? Belle asked Anna quietly.

"I don't know," Anna said turning away, "Most have been the Monster."

"My mother died a few years ago," Belle said, thinking out loud, "I don't think he knows."

"Have you been thinking about her more than ever?" Anna asked Belle.

"I suppose so." Belle said, she hadn't thought about it, but now she realized she had been thinking about her mom more since traveling with Gold.

"How do you know all this?" Belle asked Anna curiously.

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much." Anna replied, "I'm all alone down here, I bet you have dozens of servants."

"Oh no," Belle replied, "No servants where I come from."

"And you have came such a long way." Anna continued.

"What makes you say that?" Belle replied, confused and a bit afraid.

"You're from Storybrooke." Anna said, stepping closer to Belle, her eyes staring straight into Belle's. "I've never heard of that town but there are so many weird things in it. All those people dressed like that, half naked for shame, and those metal boxes with no horses racing around, and all the noise coming out of those metal things in people's hands. And in the sky, metal birds, metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far, further than anyone. The things you've seen, the darkness, the big bad woman."

Anna jumped back after saying all this apologizing, "I'm sorry miss! I can't help it! Ever since I was a little girl. My mom said I had the sight and told me to hide it!" Anna was nervous and afraid now, standing back against he dish rack.

"But it's getting stronger isn't it?" The Monster stepped into the room and Belle felt relieved he was there. "Isn't that right dearie?" He asked again.

"Yes sir." Anna replied, shutting her eyes tightly as though she could ignore that it was the truth. "Every night, voices in my head." She added at the end.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. Do you have siblings?" The Monster asked.

"One. But she didn't have the sight, she had something else." Anna replied, looking down.

"Then you are the key." The Monster told her.

"I've tried to make sense of it sir, consulted with spiritualists, tea wrappers, and all sorts." She told the Monster, looking at him nervously.

"Perfect." He responded, "Then you can show us what to do. We are going to have a séance."

The Monster turned from the room and the two women followed him. The whole group, the Monster, Belle, Anna, Mr. Sneed, and Charles Dickens all sat down around a circular table.

Anna started talking, "This how the rock trolls summons those from the land of mists. Come, we must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this!" Charles exclaimed, jumping up, "This is precisely the type of cheap mummery I strive to unmask."

"Humbug." Belle replied, laughing under her breath.

Ignoring her Charles continued, "Séances, nothing but luminous tambourine and a squeeze box between the knees."

"Now don't antagonize her. I just love a happy medium." He giggled a little to himself at this.

Belle laughed a bit herself before looking at Gold and telling him, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Just a quip." He told her smiling, "Now sit down Charles, we might need you."

Charles sat down and the Monster continued, "Good. Now Anna, reach out."

Anna sat silently for a few seconds and then began, "Speak to us spirits, are you there? Spirits come! Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Anna's eyes darted to the ceiling as she began to hear the spirits whisper.

No one else could hear anything and Charles started to talk about how this was sheer folly before Belle interrupted, commanding him, "Look at her!"

"I see them!" Anna said, beginning to shake, I feel them!"

Soon the rest of the room could too as the blue spirits descended closer to the group.

"It can't get through the rift!" The Monster realized, "Anna, it is not controlling you, you are controlling it, now look deep and allow them through."

"I can't!" Anna gasped, her face twisting in pain.

"Yes you can. You must believe Anna. I have faith in you, make the link." The Monster rushed to assure Anna.

Anna looked down and opened her eyes, her face no longer painful. Three spirits appeared behind Anna.

"Spirits!" Mr. Sneed exclaimed.

"Yes, from the other side of the universe." The Monster informed them all.

"Pity us," the spirits began, "Pity the girl. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" The Monster asked the spirits.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift and make the bridge." The spirits commanded the group.

"What for?" The Monster asked suspiciously.

"We are so very few, the last of our kind. We face extinction." The spirits told the Monster.

"Why, what happened?" The Monster asked them, for he understood extinction of a species far too well.

"Once we had a form, we walked tall like you, but then the war came." The spirits explained before Charles interrupted.

"What war?" He inquired.

"The time war. The whole universe convulsed, the time war raged invisible to smaller species, but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away, we are trapped in this gaseous state." The spirits continued to explain.

Belle looked over to Gold, her eyes meeting his own sad ones. This war was the same one that had taken his family.

"So that's why you want the corpses?" The Monster asked, turning his eyes away from Belle's compassionate ones.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste, give them to us!"

"But we can't!" Belle said, horrified at the morbid thought of reusing bodies.

"Why not?" The Monster asked, his voice cold, "Is it not decent? Not polite? You were the one who wanted to be a hero and save people. This could save their lives."

Belle just stared at him, unsure what to say. He was right but it just felt wrong.

The spirits pleaded though, "Open the rift. Let the girl through, we are dying. Help us! Pity the ghost!"

And with that the spirits were gone and Anna passed out, her heading hitting the table.


	9. Season 1 Episode 3 Part 3

Immediately Belle jumped up from her seat and moved closer to Anna. "Anna," She asked quickly but Anna was still unconscious and did not respond.

"It's all true, my god." Charles Dickens muttered out loud, amazed at what he had just heard and seen. He did not appear to be happy about this news but instead his face was somber and serious.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked Anna but when there was still no response from the unconscious girl Belle picked her up and moved her to a sitting chair where she could lay her down. Slowly as Belle began to use a handkerchief to wipe Anna's face, Anna began to awaken.

Anna looked worried as she awakened and so Belle soothed her saying, "It's alright. You just sleep."

Anna was more worried about the ghosts though and replied, "But my angels, miss, they came, didn't they? They need me?"

The Monster who had stood up and was standing behind Belle, leaning casually against a doorframe, perked up at this. "Yes," He replied to Anna, "They do need you Anna. You're their only chance of survival."

He was going to continue but Belle interrupted angrily, "I told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Belle turned and gave the Monster a glare.

He looked at her, not glaring, but his eyes were dark and serious, and he told her somberly, "You are the one who wanted to help. This is your battle, dearie, not mine."

"Well I'll most definitely not have her fight mine." Belle told him, looking slightly abashed before she turned back to Anna and carefully helped her drink some water.

"What did you say they were Monster?" Mr. Sneed asked, taking the Monster's attention away from Anna and Belle, "Explain it again."

The Monster turned toward Mr. Sneed and gave him a polite, if condescending smile, before replying briskly, "aliens."

"Like foreigners, you mean?" Mr. Sneed asked, sure that they was no way extra terrestrials were in his house.

"Foreign indeed. From up above." Gold told Mr. Sneed, flourishing his hand and pointing it to the sky dramatically.

"From Bretton?" Mr. Sneed almost insisted, mentioning a city in England far up in the North.

"Not exactly what I meant." The Monster replied sighing, "But I suppose it'll do. Yes, from Bretton and they are trying to get here, but the road's blocked; only a few can get through. Even then, they are weak, they can only test drive the bodies for so long and then they must reset to gas and reside in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Charles Dickens surmised.

"They're not having her!" Belle exclaimed upon hearing Charles' words, she would not let anyone harm Anna, especially not because she had wanted to save some woman she had heard screaming. She was the one who had persuaded the Monster to save someone; it was her battle to fight, not Anna's.

"But she can help." The Monster insisted, "Living on the rift she has became part of it. She can open it, make a bridge, and let them through. Don't you want to help them? Or is it only humans that you feel we should save?" He asked the last part with his voice low, seeming to imply there was a hidden message to his meaning.

She wondered if he was asking her if she thought he was worth saving but now was not the time or place for that question and she still didn't want Anna to endanger herself so she gave the Monster a look and left his questions, both spoken and unspoken, unanswered.

Charles seemed to pick up the tension between the two and so continued his musings on ghosts out loud, "Incredible." He said, "ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world that can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadavers."

"Yes." The Monster responded, "It is actually a pretty good system. It might work."

Belle stood up at Anna's side upon hearing this, mortified by the thought. "You can't let them run around inside dead people." She told the Monster.

"Why not, dearie? It's like recycling. Perfectly logical." The Monster told Belle seriously.

"Gold!" Belle exclaimed quickly, before sighing, "Seriously, you can not do that."

"Yes, I can." He responded, daring her to argue.

She took his dare and continued, "But it's just wrong. Those bodies were living people, we should respect them even in death!" She was beginning to get angry and glared at the Monster.

Gold was never a man to back down though and so he retorted calmly, "Do you carry a donor card?"

"Yes," Belle responded immediately and then seeing the Monster's point tried to argue, "But that's different."

Gold was fed up now, tired of Belle and her morals that somehow placed respecting a dead body as more important than saving an aliens life and he snapped, "Yes, it is different; it's a different morality. Get used to it or go home!"

Belle stepped back immediately from his harsh words and his angry face.

He saw this and immediately regretted losing his temper. He stepped toward her and put his hands on her shoulder before lowering his voice. He didn't apologize but continued his past train of thought, "You heard what they said. Time is short; I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Galth could be dying."

"I'm sorry." She said sadly but unrelenting, "But you aren't using her."

Before the Monster could reply Anna sat up from the chair she had been laying down on behind Belle and said, "Don't I get a say?"

They both turned to Anna and Belle tried to rationalize how protective she was being over the girl, "Of course! It's just that you don't understand what's going on."

"You would say that miss." Anna replied, smiling softly, "Cause that's very clear inside your head." She looked slightly annoyed now, "That you think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair!" Belle retorted, trying to defend herself.

Anna continued though, "Things may be very different from where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind and the angels need me. Monster, what do I have to do?"

Belle looked away as the Monster answered and seeing this he started with, "You don't have to do anything. They have been singing to me since I was a child. Since I was sent here when Elsa left. Tell me."

The Monster smiled at Anna, ignoring Belle's look of dread, and told her, "We need to find the rift. This house was built on a weak spot so there must be a spot that is weaker than the others. Mr. Sneed, what is the weakest part of this house? The part where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." Mr. Sneed grimly.

"Couldn't it have been a more pleasant place?" Belle asked, half joking and half serious.

The group just looked at her, the Monster smiling gently. Then they all stood up and headed into the morgue, which was located in the basement of the old building.

When they got there, Belle voiced one final objection. "Gold, what happens if they don't succeed? If the Gaith don't come through? Cause the thing is, I know they don't succeed. I know it for a fact. Corpses aren't walking around in 1869."

He sighed, "That's not how time works. Time is changing every second, your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." He smiled devilishly and snapped his fingers dramatically to add emphasis to his words before continuing, "Nothing is save, remember that, nothing, dearie." He smiled again, the corners of his mouth turning up in that grin of his that wasn't a smile at all but a warning.

"Monster, I think it's getting colder in here." Charles interrupted and Belle was glad, Gold was beginning to scare her.

Soon voices could be heard and the glowing blue spirits appeared, swirling around their heads and forming human like forms that floated above the ground.

"Here they come." Belle said, her voice scared.

The spirits began to speak, "You have came to help! Praise the Monster, praise him!"

Anna began to step forward but Belle yelled first, demanding to the spirits, "Promise you wont hurt her!"

They didn't respond but said to the group, "Hurry, please hurry! So little time. Pity the gaith."

"Here's how it is going to work. She opens the bridge and I will take you somewhere else after the transfer," The Monster walked toward the ghost and told her seriously, "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution. Deal?"

But the Monster never got a response from the ghosts for Anna interrupted, "My angels." She said looking at the ghosts lovingly, "They will live?"

"Yes, but we need to find the weak point." The Monster told Anna, suspicious that the gaith hadn't agreed to his deal, or now that he thought about it, to Belle's promise not to hurt Anna.

"Beneath the arch." The ghosts replied almost instantly after the Monster mentioned the weak point and the suspicion grew stronger but before he could say something to Anna, she had run underneath the arch, standing right in the weak spot.

Belle rushed forward and reached out for Anna, "You don't have to do this." She said pleading Anna to stop but it was to late. Anna was already in the weak spot and the bridge was forming.

"My angels." Anna said sadly and desperately and Belle stepped back as the bridge grew stronger.

"Reach out and let us through!" The gaith commanded Anna.

Anna's eyes grew unfocused and she began to mutter, "Yes. I can see you. Come to me. Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

At this the bridge was formed and Anna opened her mouth, a white light streaming out of it and the ghosts streamed through, free from where they had been trapped.

"The bridge has been made." Their monotone group voice responded, "She has given herself to the gaith. The bridge is open, we descend."

As the group stood and watched the creatures descended, but they were not angels. Their forms which had been of little girls with innocent voices and pleading eyes, became the forms of red flaming devils. Their voices dropped and their tone was no longer friendly but had a harsh edge to it.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Charles exclaimed as the gaiths streamed through Anna.

"We made no such promises" The evil creature responded, his voice pausing before he added onto the end cruelly, "Isn't that right Monster?"

The Monster just looked at the creature and if looks could kill the creature would have been defeated right then but instead it began to spread out, flowing into the dead corpses.

"You did promise us your corpses though." The flaming red creature reminded them gleefully.

Mr. Sneed, who had been silent for most of this now stepped forward, "Stop this Anna. Listen to me! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling and leave these things alone, I beg of you!" He pleaded with Anna to break the bridge but his words had no effect on her, it appeared as though she hadn't heard them at all.

The gaith had though and one of them, now residing in a corpse, grabbed Mr. Sneed and strangled him to death. Once he was dead a new gaith ghost flew into his body.

"Well this has gone a little bit wrong, hmm, dear?" The Monster casually asked Belle, trying to make light of the situation.

"Not the time for quips." She retorted angrily to him, a man had just died in front of them!

And now that same man was looking at the pair with an evil glow in his eyes. "I have joined allegiance with the gaith. Come, march with us." The body of Mr. Sneed asked the Monster, Belle, and Charles.

"You'll fit right in, Monster." Mr. Sneed continued, his voice emphasizing the word monster. He had stood up now, along with several other corpses and they were walking toward the Monster and Belle.

"Get behind me." The Monster growled to Belle and he pushed her behind him, holding her back and away from the terrible creatures as he himself backed up,

"We need more bodies." The gaith told the pair, Charles being currently on the other side of the room, "We need all the bodies of the human race. The entire human race will be dead." The gaith told the pair and Belle gasped.

"You don't want to do that, dearies." The Monster told them, all the while backing up, "If anyone gets to kill the entire human race, it's going to be me."

"Anna, stop them!" Belle yelled, "Send them back now!"

Anna made no indication that she had heard them but her mouth opened and the gaith's voice spoke, "We need more vessels. We need more bodies."

Finally the Monster and Gold had backed up to the gate and were about to make a hasty exit but Charles was still trapped on the other side of the room. "Charles!" Belle called, "Come on!"

"I'm sorry," Charles Dickens responded, not coming closer but backing away, "I can't. This new world of yours is to much for me." And with that he turned and hid in a doorway.

The Monster pushed open the gate and quickly pushed Belle through the open doorway before stepping through himself and slamming the gate shut. They were trapped now, the Monster and Belle on one side of the metal gate and the corpses inhabited by the gaith on the other side.

"I tried to help you." The Monster told the bodies calmly, "I actually pitied you." He turned to Belle now, "And this is what happens. I told you, I'm not a hero. I don't help people." His face was dark as he said this but his eyes portrayed his guilt. His guilt at having allowed Anna to bring these creatures to this world.

"We don't want your pity." The gaith replied through the gate, "We want this world and all it's flesh."

"No. You will not have it." The Monster replied, his voice somehow louder and yet he wasn't yelling. He was perfectly calm but his voice carried the distinct tone of warning and danger.

Charles, meanwhile, had found an exit out of the basement and out of the house and had run outside. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the door, contemplating the fact that he had just left the Monster and Belle trapped in the basement next to the ghosts. A gaith soul soon found him though, and chased him away from the house. He ran away, the gaith chasing him until they came close to a street light and then screaming, the ghost had been pulled into the gas.

"Gas!" Charles proclaimed, "Yes, gas!" He shouted excitedly, and then he stopped running from the house and turned around and ran to it.

Back in their self-imposed cage, Belle had just realized something. "Wait," She told the Monster, "I can't die." When he didn't see any happier at this news she continued, less sure. "I mean, I can't, right? I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die."

She looked at him but he adverted his gaze, looking down. "Gold?" She questioned, unsure if she wanted to actually know the answer.

"I'm sorry." He told her sadly.

"But it's 1869! How could I die now?" Belle asked, she believed him but logically, it made not sense that she could die before she was born.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th century and it's my fault. I brought you here. I told you I was dangerous, you never should have came with me!" The Monster replied, calmly at first but almost shouting by the end.

Belle tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, afraid of his wrath, but he did not push her off and so she spoke, "It's not your fault. Nobody decides my fate but me. I chose to come with you." She looked at Gold, who looked as though he didn't believe her and so she added adamantly, "I wanted to come with you.

"Yes, well now we are both dying and I have failed. I saw the fall of Troy. World War V. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. But I did not find him. And now we are going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff." He no longer was shouting and he was not angry as he spoke these words, he was just incredibly sad.

She moved her hand, which had been sitting on his shoulder, to grab his and he squeezed it gently. She wondered who him was, but this was not the time to ask and so she said what had been plaguing her mind since she realized they were going to die, "It's not just dying. It's becoming one of them."

The Monster had no response but to pull her into him and hug her close.

"We can go down fighting." Belle told him as he held her.

"Yes, we can." He replied, and released her from his arms but continued to hold her hand. Together they turned and faced the gaith.

"I'm very glad I met you." He told her and her face lit up.

"Me too." She responded.

Charles, though, had made it back to the house and holding a handkerchief over his nose, he ran inside, turning the gas on but not lighting the lights so that gas would flow freely into the building. He ran from lamp to lamp, turning on the gas and then ran into the basement.

"Monster!" He called out quickly, "Turn up the gas. Turn off the flame. Fill the whole place with gas!"

"What are you doing?" Belle asked Charles.

"Gas!" The Monster exclaimed, "Yes. Brilliant."

"Yes," Charles replied, explaining, "These creatures are gaseous!"

"If we fill the room with gas, it will suck these creatures out of the hosts. It will suck them out of the bodies like poison from a wound." The Monster told Belle.

The creatures had released Charles was in the same room as them now and turned from the Monster and Belle and began to walk menacingly toward Charles.

"I hope this theory will be validated soon." Charles anxiously said, as the zombies walked closer to him.

Luckily it did, and the zombies dropped to the ground, the gaith streaming out of them as ghosts. The Monster unlocked the gate that had been protecting him and Belle and they stepped back into the room.

"Anna" The Monster exclaimed when they walked into the room, "I lied. They aren't angels. You must stop them."

"Liars?" Anna asked them, her voice unbelieving.

"Yes. I do often lie, dearie." The Monster told her, offering her a signature devilish grin before becoming serious, "Anna, if your mother and father were here, if your sister was here, they would tell you the same thing I am. These are not angels. You must have the strength to stop them."

Belle started coughing loudly, the gas filling her lungs, and the Monster, his eyes never leaving Anna's commanded Charles, "Get her out of here."

Charles went to grab Belle but she replied angrily, "I'm not leaving her!"

"They are too strong." Anna whispered to the Monster.

"Remember Belle's world. That weird little town of Storybrooke; all those people and all those new inventions. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the Rift." The Monster urged Anna on.

"I can't send them back." Anna stuttered and then solemnly said, "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place- hold them here." And then her voice took on an angry tone and she reached into her pocket before commanding, "Get out."

"You can't! Belle yelled rushing for Anna but the Monster stopped her, grabbing her hands.

"Go! Now." He commanded her but Belle didn't move so he continued, "Belle, please, leave. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go."

A cough wracked through Belle and she heeded the Monster's words, running out of the gas filled house with Charles at her side.

In the basement, Anna had pulled a match box out of her pocket.

"Leave that to me." The Monster said, reaching for the box. But when he reached for the box and brushed Anna's hand, he realized her hands were cold. He put his fingers on her neck and he found no pulse. Anna was dead, the bridge was the only thing keeping her alive. Realizing she was dead, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." He said solemnly and then left the room himself to join Charles and Belle.

Anna, with tears streaming down her face, lit a match and the house blew up in a huge explosion.

Outside Belle turned and looked at the Monster. Her glare her way of insinuating that he had broken his promise. He had left Anna to die.

"She didn't make it?" Belle finally asked when he offered no explanation.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." The Monster told Belle, trying to get her to understand.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Charles spoke quietly, his voice sad.

"Yes, Anna paid the price today. There is a reason I don't save people. There is always a price to messing with past. Time travel is tricky and changing things always has a price. When we intervened at the theater, we changed time. Everything has a price and Anna paid it today." The Monster said almost laughing, his voice sounding ironic.

Belle just looked at him sadly, "The poor girl." She muttered.

"I did try, Belle. But Anna was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The Monster was still trying to get Belle to see that he hadn't broken his promise to her.

"How is that possible?" Belle asked, unsure what he was saying.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." The Monster told Belle.

"But she can't have." Belle replied, confused, "She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"

The Monster didn't respond, unsure of the answer, but Charles did, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Monster."

"It's my fault." Belle said sadly, "I wanted to be a silly hero. If I had never made you help, if we had just ignored the screaming as you wanted and gone on our away, Anna would still be alive."

The Monster would not deny this but he also knew he had fault in Anna's death as well. "It's not all your fault. I got caught up in trying to save a species. I didn't want the gaith to become extinct as my people had, I didn't want them to feel the loneliness I feel." He said his voice heavy with melancholy.

No one had an answer to ask so they all stood their for awhile, staring at the stars, thankful they were alive, and thankful for Anna's sacrifice.

Eventually the Monster moved to leave and Charles followed Belle and him over to the MAGIC.

"Time to go now." The Monster said, "I'm just going to go, uh, look at this tree." And he walked up to the MAGIC, "Well go on." He added, hoping Charles would leave before he opened the tree.

Belle though, wanted one last conversation with the famous writer, "What are you going to do now?"

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I learned tonight, their can be nothing I can not amend for with them."

The Monster smiled at Charles, he had become somewhat fond of the man and he was happy to hear he would reconcile with his family, "Well you have cheered up!" The Monster told Charles.

"Oh yes. This morning I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I just started. There are such, huge, wonderful notions!" Charles was almost shouting with glee, "I must write about them!"

"And that's wise?" Belle asked, unsure if the world would believe his ghost tales.

"I shall be subtle about it. The mystery of Edwin Drood still needs an ending. Maybe the killer will not be the boy's uncle but someone not of this world. The mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Element"! Charles happily told the pair.

"Good luck." The Monster told Charles and then opened the door of the tree.

"Goodbye." Belle said to Charles and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Monster glared at this but said nothing.

"How modern." Charles responded, "Thank you but I don't understand. In what ways is this goodbye, where are you going? And why does that tree have a door?" Charles did not know the tree they were opening was a time traveling device.

"You shall see." The Monster replied cryptically.

"Always full of riddles Monster." Charles said, smiling, "Can you just answer this one for me? Who are you actually?"

He paused, not willing to give the real answer, "I'm no one. Just a figure passing through."

"You have such knowledge of the future though!" Charles added, "Can I just ask, my books, do they last?"

Belle answered this question, "Oh yes. They are classics, they last forever."

And with that the pair walked into the tree leaving a stunned Charles Dickens behind who watched in amazement as the tree flashed in and out of before disappearing.

"Won't that change history?" Belle asked the Monster, "If he writes about blue ghosts?"

"In a weeks time it is 1870 and that is the year he dies. Sorry, he will never get to tell his story." The Monster didn't seem upset by this, he simply stated it as though it was a fact.

"Oh," Belle gasped, "That's terrible."

"Well in your time, he was already dead. We simply brought him back to life for awhile." The Monster told Belle, trying to rationalize for her why she should not mourn Charles Dickens.

"Yes, well I must say that was probably the best surprise anyone has ever given me. I mean, can you believe it, I met Charles Dickens? I kissed Charles Dickens on the cheek!" Belle smiled at the thought.

"Yes, I remember that quite well." He retorted grouchily.

"Jealous are we?" Belle asked, laughing slightly and leaning up she kissed him on the cheek as well, "Better?"

He laughed and she laughed with him and the MAGIC flew away to take them on another adventure in space and time.


	10. Season 1 Episode 4 Part 1

Hello! Here is the beginning of episode 4. It will be split up into three parts as all the previous ones have! Enjoy!

* * *

The whooshing of the MAGIC could be heard and soon a tree appeared in Storybrooke, nonchalantly blending into the forest behind Belle's house. The Monster and Belle stepped out, he looking unimpressed and Belle looking around interested that after all she had seen and done, Storybrooke and her house still looked exactly the same.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked the Monster.

"About 12 hours." He told her, laughing slightly.

Belle laughed as well, she had been gone what felt like weeks but here they were, only twelve hours since they left. "I'm going to go see my dad real quick, he's probably worried about me."

"What are you going to tell him?" The Monster asked Belle seriously.

"Well I'll tell him I went to the year five billion." She said sarcastically.

"Don't." The Monster told Belle.

"I know; that was sarcasm. I'll just tell him I spent the night at Ruby's."

"Okay," He let out a smile at her quip and then added on more quietly, "See you later then?" He asked unsure if she would want to come back.

"Of course." She responded easily, smiling at him before walking off to her house, leaving him leaning against the MAGIC. As he looked around, observing Storybrooke, he noticed a local newspaper sitting at the end of Belle's driveway. He bent down to pick it up and upon reading the headline, nearly dropped it in surprise.

The headline read, large and smack dab on the front of the page, "One Year Anniversary of the Disappearance of Belle French." He went to call out and warn Belle but she had already walked inside her house.

It was too late to warn her anyway. Belle walked into the house calling out to Maurice, "Dad. I'm home! Sorry, I didn't call. I was at Ruby's." Her father didn't respond though and so she nervously walked into the kitchen, calling out as she walked, "Dad? Papa? Hello?" She stopped abruptly when she entered the kitchen to find her father sitting at the kitchen table, a drink poured next to him and his hands over his eyes. It looked as though he had been crying and there were flyers of some sort all over the kitchen table.

"Dad?" She asked gingerly and her father turned to look at her, his face white as though he had seen a ghost. He looked different than when she had left, though the Monster had told her it had only been twelve hours, Maurice looked as though he had aged five years. His eyes were sunken in and red, and his hair was longer than he normally kept it. He looked thinner as well and his clothes looked dirty, as though he hadn't bothered washing them in awhile.

"Belle," He gasped upon seeing her, "Is it really you?"

Belle was incredibly confused, she had only been gone half a day; how could he be so worried. She replied quickly, "Of course it is. I just spent the night at Ruby's. What's going on?"

"Oh Belle" Her father replied, giving her no answer but standing up quickly and enveloping her in a hug. As Maurice hugged Belle, she looked over his shoulder and her eyes were finally able to read the posters that were covering the table. The posters were asking for help in finding her! They said she was missing, and judging by the number of them and the look of Maurice she had been for sometime.

Just as she came to this conclusion the Monster came barging through the front door, "Belle." He said quietly, "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I think you do." She said turning from her father.

"Well I may have miscalculated. It's not twelve hours. It seems you have been gone twelve months." He said it calmly as though twelve months was really not that different from twelve hours.

And to him, it was not. When all of time is yours to travel a year is an incredibly small amount of it. But for Belle it was different. For Belle a year was a huge amount of time and so she turned to gape at Gold in disbelief but he said nothing more.

Maurice now stepped back from Belle as well and the relief he had felt at seeing his daughter faded into anger.

"I want answers now Belle!" Maurice demanded, "I am your father and I demand to know where you have been!"

"I've," Belle paused, unsure what to tell her father now, "I've been traveling. Seeing the world, having adventures like I always dreamed." She said it with a forced smile, hoping her father might understand.

He didn't though and he picked up the phone and called Sheriff Graham who promptly arrived and asked Belle the same thing. She gave him the same answer that she had been traveling.

"Belle child," Her father roared upon hearing her repeat her lie the second time, "Do not lie to me! For a year, you were gone. I was worried sick! The sheriff and I, and most of Storybrooke, spent weeks and weeks looking for you and now you come back and tell me you have been traveling?" He was screaming by now but added in disbelief at the end, "You don't even have a passport!"

"I'm sorry papa," Belle said desperately, tears starting to well-up in her eyes, she had never meant to hurt her father, she only wanted an adventure, she only wanted to spend time with Gold, "I meant to call, I really did, I just, I just forgot." She knew it was a crummy excuse but she couldn't say anything more, they wouldn't have believed her anyway.

"You forgot! You let me worry sick about you for a year because you forgot!" His anger returned and he stepped closer to Belle, "I don't believe you Belle." He was towering over how now, his eyes begging Belle to tell him the truth, "Please Belle," He finally said quietly, "Will you just tell me the truth?"

Belle began to sob at this but responded all the same, "I'm sorry, I can't."

The Monster had had enough. He had been standing off to the side, watching this all too human scene play out, happy to not intervene but seeing Belle cry broke him out of his state of not caring and so he stepped in between her and her father and told the man, "Actually, it's my fault." He smiled devilishly and continued, "I employed Belle as my companion."

"You're companion?" Maurice exclaimed, assuming the Monster meant the worst by that.

Sheriff Graham was the one that actually asked it though, "When you say companion, do you mean a sexual companion?"

"That's really none of your business dearie," Gold replied sharply to the sheriff, "But no, Belle is not my concubine."

Belle rolled her eyes, annoyed; seriously this was the second person to think she was Gold's personal prostitute. She would never sell herself for money but then again Gold wouldn't have had to pay her. She blushed red at that thought which her father noticed and let out a scoff.

"What is it then?" Maurice growled, turning to the Monster now, "Because you seem to have just taken my daughter away from me with no mind to asking me first!"

"Belle can make her own decisions," The Monster replied, snarling, "I didn't steal her."

"Really? Well then why haven't I seen her in a year! You dirty old monster! How old even are you? 40s? 50s? What did you see my pretty Belle one day and decide to swoop by and kidnap her!" His face was growing red as he became angrier and angrier with Gold, finally exclaiming, "You beast!" and then moving to punch the Monster in the jaw.

The Monster was quick though and grabbed Maurice's hand before he could make contact. "I don't think you want to do that." He warned Maurice, his voice dangerously low. "And I may be a monster, but I am not, and never will be, that kind of beast." He growled at the man and released his hand.

Maurice walked away, still angry but also afraid of the slight man standing in his house, oozing power and danger. He turned to Belle instead and just hugged her.

Seeing this, the Monster relaxed and slunk back to the wall he had been casually leaning against earlier.

"It's not like that Papa," She reassured her father, "Gold would never hurt me. And I'm sorry, I'm really am sorry." Belle hugged her father back even tighter, hoping he would understand how truly sorry she was for the pain she had caused him.

"Did you even miss me?" Maurice finally asked Belle pulling back from her hug.

"I did. I thought about you all the time." She reassured him, hoping he could hear in her voice how true it was.

"But you didn't even call, not once." He replied, sadly, desperately wanting to believe her but still heartbroken that she had let him think she was dead.

"I know. I couldn't. I'm sorry, I really am." Belle tried to reassure him again.

"I know sweetheart," He finally said, looking into her eyes, "But it worries me that you still won't tell me the truth! What could have been so bad you won't tell me? What did he do to you?" Maurice asked Belle this under his breath, hoping the Monster wouldn't hear.

He did though but he said nothing and just glared at the man.

"He didn't do anything to me father. He's a honorable man, please stop worrying."

The Monster scoffed under his breath at that, he was far from honorable but now did not seem the time to correct Belle on that.

"I'm your father, Belle. I'm always going to worry about you." He replied, smiling sadly at her.

"I know. I love you father." She backed away, "I'm going to go upstairs now, okay? I promise I'm not going anywhere, I just need some time to think." Belle began to turn and walk toward the stairs and Gold smoothly stepped past her father and began to follow her.

"And you're going with her?" Maurice turned and asked the Monster in disbelief.

"I want him to come." Belle responded and the Monster just smiled at Maurice and followed Belle upstairs.

They sat down on her bed, looking out her window at Storybrooke.

"I missed a year, Gold." She said quietly and he grabbed her hand softly.

"I am sorry about that." He told her gently.

"I know. It's not your fault; I knew what I was getting in to when I agreed to travel with you. It's just I can't tell my father and without me telling him, I don't ever think he will forgive me. I mean, it's a whole year!" Belle turned to look at the Monster as she said all this.

He didn't respond but pulled her closer so that she was resting against him.

"Was it a good year?" She asked, laughing hollowly.

"Not really. Pretty boring as human years go." He told her, hoping this would make her feel slightly better. She didn't respond to this but nestled closer into him. Finally he said sincerely, "He's your father Belle. He would forgive you anything, trust me."

"Thanks," She told Gold, surprised at the honesty that was found in his voice at that statement.

"Are you going to stay here then?" The Monster asked softly after a bit.

"I don't know." Belle said honestly and the look of hurt that crossed his face almost made her take it back, but it was the truth so she tried to explain it, "I want to go with you, I do. But I can't do that to him again."

"Well he can not come with us." The Monster said seriously.

Belle let out a laugh, imaging her stoic and conservative father aboard the time traveling tree, and he laughed as well. The sound of their laughter seemed to ease the tension.

"I can't believe he tried to punch you!" Belle exclaimed after they had stopped laughing.

"Tried being the key word there, dearie." He said smiling, "Over 300 years of traveling time and space teaches you when to expect a punch."

"Has anyone actually hit their target?" She asked, jokingly.

"A long time ago, yes." He responded and Belle let out a giggle at this, "Hey, he told her. It's not funny!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She responded still giggling, "It's just you are so powerful and serious, it's funny to imagine someone actually punching you."

"Well good thing it was hundreds of years ago then!" He retorted, his own laugh joining hers.

"300 years?" Belle finally asked, "Is that how old you are?"

"Yes." He responded, more serious now, "You're father was right to call me an old monster."

"You're not a monster." The reply was almost automatic now, Belle not even needing to think about it before it popped out of her mouth whenever he called himself that.

He sighed, not feeling like arguing with her about it right now. He couldn't help add, "I am old though."

"300 years!" Belle replied, "I would say so. You don't look even close to 300 years old."

"Thank you?" He said, unsure if that was a compliment.

"You're welcome. That was a compliment. You're quite handsome." She told him sincerely.

"Best not let your father here you say that." He quipped smiling.

She laughed lightly but then she pushed herself off of him and looked at him seriously. "It's just hard to know all the things I know now. To have seen all the things I have seen and not be able to tell anyone about them. Not be able to discuss them with anyone or write books about them or…"

She was interrupted at this point though as ironically, a huge spaceship flew over Storybrooke, visible from her bedroom window. The spaceship appeared to be leaking black fuel and gas and ended up crashing into Storybrooke's belle tower above the library, before landing in the main street.

"Well, I guess this changes that." Belle said laughing, "Let's go see what it is!" She grabbed Gold's hand and pulled him out the front door, running down the street with her father and Sheriff Graham close behind. However they quickly found themselves behind a blockade along with the rest of Storybrooke, unable to see the ship or what was going on.

"Sorry, guys." Graham said, "I need to go deal with this."

"Can't we come?" Belle asked the sheriff as he slid around the police barrier.

"No, this is official town business." He told Belle and then quickly disappeared to see how he could help.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Belle asked the Monster.

"No idea," the Monster replied, "But this sure does make this town more interesting."

"Well did you recognize the alien ship that crashed?" Belle asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, dear." He replied.

"Well let's go see it!" She asked quickly, "Let's go get the MAGIC."

"I don't think so," He replied before she could turn back to look for the tree, "They already have one spaceship. I don't want to use mine and have a second one get throne in the mix."

"You're spaceship is a tree." Belle said, pleading with him, "No one will even notice."

"No." He said, "I'm sorry but I am not risking the MAGIC to go see some spaceship." Gold said this seriously to Belle and it ended the conversation.

"Fine," She replied, "Let's go to Granny's. We'll hear more about it there than anywhere else." Belle turned on her heels and Gold followed her back to Granny's.

They sat at the counter with Maurice and listened to people gossip about the spacecraft that had crashed. Belle sat next to her father with the Monster on the other side of her. Maurice and the Monster shot glares back and forth over her to each other periodically as the news about the spaceship that crashed in Storybrooke continued to be brought in to Granny's, person by person.

Meanwhile in the Storybrooke sheriff station, a dead body that been discovered in the crashed alien spaceship was currently being autopsied by Dr. Whale.

Looking at the body, Sheriff Graham asked Dr. Whale, "That's not a joke right? That's actually real?

"I x-rayed the body, it's definitely really. I couldn't make this up if I tried." Dr. Whale responded.

"Well we have some experts coming in. Apparently the mayor thinks this too big for the local Storybrooke police to handle." He said the last part sarcastically, thinking to himself that of course, as soon as they got an amazing case, experts had to come in and take it away. "Keep it hidden for now though, at least until they arrive."

Dr. Whale smiled sympathetically at Graham and then covered the body up once again before asking Graham as he walked away, "So you've heard from the Mayor?"

Yeah, right when this thing crashed." Graham replied assuredly, confused as to why Dr. Whale would be asking him this.

"Oh. Sorry I asked, it's just no one has heard from her except for you." Dr. Whale said, seeming to insinuate something.

"Well I can't comment on that, sorry." Graham replied stiffly, though worry began to fill his mind. He walked off though before Dr. Whale could ask him any more questions about the Mayor.

Graham pulled out his cell-phone to call Regina but the phone simply rang and rang. Worried, he was about to put out an APB when he noticed a woman standing by his desk in the station. She had short white hair that was slightly spiked up and was wearing a black suit with a purple undershirt. He had never seen her before and wondered how she had managed to get into the precinct.

"Hello mam, I'm Sheriff Graham. " Graham walked over to her and introduced himself, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I'm here to take over for you," She smiled, "Regina called me and told me that a big case had fallen into your lap, she thought you might need some assistance."

"Right," Graham said, somewhat suspiciously, he had disliked this woman for taking his case before even meeting her and now he liked her even less, "And your name and identification?" He inquired.

"Ursula. I'm from New York." She said flippantly, flashing a New York City lieutenant's badge at Graham.

It seemed legitimate so Graham put on his most polite smile and told Ursula, "Yes, well follow me and I will brief you on what we have so far."

He began to escort Ursula to the conference room when a spunky red head interrupted them. "Hey Graham!" She called out upon seeing the sheriff, "I was wondering if you might know where Mayor Mills is? I have an appointment about the new aquarium she is planning on building."

"Really not the time Ariel," Graham said sighing, "Sorry but a spaceship just crashed into Storybrooke, I think the aquarium can wait." With that Graham led Ursula into the conference room, brushing past Ariel.

"Here are the other two detectives from out of state that will be joining us," Graham said, "They are Maine State detectives, Flotsam and Jetsam." Graham trusted Flotsam and Jetsam more than Ursula since it wasn't incredibly unusual for Maine State police to assist them on cases. They have even helped in the original search for Belle when she had first disappeared, or went traveling, or whatever the truth actually was.

Graham watched as they all introduced themselves and then Ursula demanded, "Graham? That is your name right? Why don't you grab us some coffee? It's been a long flight and I'm sure these two can get me up to date."

She had phrased it as a question but it was more of a command and right now she was his boss. Sighing angrily he turned and left the room, scooping their cheapest coffee into the filter to brew.

As soon as Graham had left the room, Ursula smiled at Flotsam and Jetsam and the three began to laugh evilly.

Across the street at Granny's, the Monster had had enough of this human interaction. Discretely, while Belle was deep in conversation with Ruby, he got up and slid out the front door. He had made it out the steps when he heard Belle calling his name.

"Hey, Gold! Where do you think you are going?" Belle accused the Monster.

"It's a bit much in there for me, dearie. A bit too human. Aliens could be coming to kill them and they are talking about whose dating who and how to make alien shaped cakes." The Monster said sharply, judgment evident in his voice.

"And you are just going to what? Go for a walk?" Belle asked the Monster, doubt in her voice.

"Yes. You're free to come if you'd like." The Monster smiled at Belle.

"But you just said aliens could be coming to kill the human race?" Belle retorted desperately, "Shouldn't you do something?"

"How many times must I tell you that I don't save people to get it through your thick skull?" He growled at her.

His growl didn't frighten her though and she just responded, "Well maybe if you stopped saving me, that would help."

"I like you too much to stop saving you." He told her seriously and she smiled.

"So you are really just going to go for a walk?" She asked the Monster.

"Yes." He retorted but upon seeing the worry on her face added, "I'm fairly sure they are not here to invade. That was a genuine crash landing. The angle of descent, the smoke, the fuel, it was all a traditional crash landing. Maybe this will be you little humans turn to meet real aliens, to learn that life exists outside of Earth."

"Oh," Belle responded, "Well as much as I'd love to escort you on a walk, my Dad will kill me if I run off again. I best go inside. Enjoy your walk." She added sadly, turning to head back inside the diner before adding, "Promise me you won't disappear?"

"I won't. Here, it's your own MAGIC key." He said as he placed the key into her hand and squeezed it.

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the cheek before responding, "Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Yes, yes you will." He replied back and then they both walked their separate ways. Him into the dark forest that surrounded Storybrooke and her into the hustle and bustle of Storybrooke's well loved diner.


	11. Season 1 Episode 4 Part 2

The Monster stalked walked away from Belle, into the forest. As he walked through the woods, he passed Gaston's house. Gaston upon immediately seeing him began to run after him. Gaston was getting closer and closer, and was almost at the man when he disappeared into the MAGIC. Gaston looked around in despair, the MAGIC looked like every other tree in the forest, he would never find the man who had stolen Belle away now.

As soon as the Monster had stepped inside the MAGIC and lost Gaston, he felt the pull. The center consil lit up and a whooshing sound was heard. Grabbing his own sonic dagger from his jacket he tried to figure out what was pulling him somewhere and where to stop it but he had not gotten far into his inquiry when the MAGIC took off and reappeared elsewhere.

Ariel, meanwhile, was not going to give up in her effort to speak to the mayor. The aquarium building plans were to start tomorrow and she would not allow innocent sea creatures to be trapped for human's enjoyment!

So she walked up to Graham's desk with a donut and a cup of coffee. "Here you are Graham," She told him, presenting the food and drink, "figured you haven't eaten all day."

"Thank you," Graham responded, "I still don't know where the mayor is though. And Lieutenant Ursula is leading the investigation," He paused and grimaced, "and apparently the town now."

"I would have brought you the coffee no matter what Graham! What are friends for?" She smiled at him but when he only smiled back she continued, "Could I speak to this Ursula women then? Maybe she can help me."

"I really am sorry Ariel but there's a matter of national security, right here in Storybrooke. Now is really not the time." Graham sounded put out as he said this.

"I understand that." Ariel said huffing, "But I just need to give someone this signed petition."

Graham looked as though he was about to object again when the doors from the conference room flew open and Ursula stalked out, Flotsam and Jetsam following immediately behind.

"Lieutenant Ursula!" Ariel basically ran into the woman in her hurry to introduce herself before Ursula walked away. "I have a petition, it's signed by two hundred people. We don't want an aquarium in town. It's not right to imprison sea creatures."

"An aquarium?" Ursula snapped, "A space ship landed and you are trying to give me a petition about stopping some stupid small town aquarium." She dismissed Ariel with a wave of her hand and then called, "Graham. With us!"

Graham sighed, hating to be ordered around like a dog but he followed dutifully behind anyway. _Where is the world was Regina?_ He wondered to himself.

As soon as they had all walked out of the station, Ariel saw that the conference room door was open. Hoping to just drop off the petition she walked in and started looking for a place to put it.

As soon as the MAGIC landed, the Monster pushed open the doors and barged out of the tree. "Who dare call me?" He snarled, only to find he was in a storage closet, speaking to no one. _ Hmm_, he thought, _he had managed to disrupt the call path a bit. Wherever they had meant to command him to, this was not it. _Grabbing his sonic dagger, he managed to open the storage closet door he was in, only to find himself in a room with twenty New York cops. There faces dropped upon seeing a man walk out of the storage closet and a second later, twenty guns were pointed at the Monster.

"Hello dearies," He said, smiling his devilish grin, "What do we have here?"

They continued to glare at him, their guns pointed at his chest. Then a scream was heard, loud and terrified.

"Better go make sure that person is okay, right?" He asked the police officers, who glared at him suspiciously before running toward the sound of screaming, which had not dulled at all but continued loudly.

The Monster followed behind them, walking swiftly and almost ran into them when they abruptly stopped.

"Well what's going on?" He asked, his voice tough and commanding. The officers slid out of the way, allowing him to enter the room. There was Dr. Whale, on the floor, his face white and his eyes terrified.

Whale was stuttering but his words came out understandable all the same, "It's alive."

"Find it." The Monster ordered the police officers, who surprisingly followed his command and ran from the room, searching the sheriff's station for the escaped alien. They found nothing.

Still in the basement the Monster was questioning Dr. Whale, "Did you call me here?"

"What?" Dr. Whale exclaimed completely surprised at the question, "Did I call you? No, I mean I was screaming but then that thing was running around. I swear it was dead!"

"Hmm," The Monster said, more interested in finding out who had commanded him than some mystery alien. The two men heard a sound though.

"It's still here." Dr. Whale said nervously.

"Yes, it appears so, dearie." The Monster replied evenly as the police officer who had stayed with them began to search the room.

"Found him!" The officer called out.

"Don't shoot him!" The Monster commanded and the officer listened, allowing the alien, which looked like a crab-human combination, to run out of the room. As soon as he escaped the room though, another police officer was waiting and this one shot the crab-humanoid before the Monster could intervene.

"Why did you do that?" He snarled, his face dangerously close to the officers. "He wasn't attacking you. He was just running away. I had questions I needed to ask him!"

"Sorry," the officer replied nervously, the man in front of him sending shivers of fear down his spine.

Meanwhile Ariel was still in the conference room, trying to find the best place to put her petition and also being a bit nosy and looking around at all the documents. She heard shouting and the click of heels. Worried she was about to get in trouble, she ducked into a closet in the conference room, hoping no one would know she was there.

"Where is Regina?" George, the Captain of the Storybrooke police force, who also oversaw several other small town sheriff stations yelled as he slammed into the conference room, Ursula, Jestsam, and Flotsam on his tail.

"I don't know," Ursula replied, annoyed, "But she called me in and this is my investigation now."

"And you've done a crap job of it!" George retorted, still simmering with anger. "An alien lands in Storybooke and you don't think to evacuate the people! They could be in serious danger here!"

"We're doing the best we can." Ursula replied, abashed a bit by the talking down she had just received.

"Well everyone is looking at us! Even the national government is going to pay attention to little Storybrooke so do better!" George would not be appeased.

"You know what?" Ursula said once they had finally entered the conference room and shut the door. "It's just that this job is so pointless."

"What?" George exclaimed, his jaw dropping to the ground.

Flotsam and Jetsam laughed as they watched surprise and anger pass over his face.

"Do you two think this is funny?" George bellowed at the pair.

"Well yes." Jetsam said, laughing even harder.

"Well if you think this is funny than I demand that the three of you leave!" George had had enough of being laughed at over a matter of national security. "Storybrooke no longer requires your assistance, you are relieved of duty. Goodbye."

George made a motion to open the door and wave them out but before his hand could grab the door, Jetsam was there. "I wouldn't do that Georgie boy." Jetsam told him as his facial expression turned to horror, "Mistress doesn't want you to leave."

"Mistress?" George questioned, confused and a bit scared.

"Shall we show him boys?" Ursula spoke to the two other detectives in the room. A smile broke out across their faces and turning so that all three were facing George, they unzipped their hair from their foreheads.

Ariel, still in the closet, gasped in horror as she watched Ursula, Jetsam, and Flotsam peel off their human skins and reveal alien forms underneath.

The alien that the police officers had shot against the Monster's command looked much different. It looked like a normal crab, albight larger and with human features as well as its crab features. The Monster and Dr. Whale were currently examining the object, the Monster hoping to find out a clue as to who had the power to try and command him here.

"What is it?" Dr. Whale asked as the pair stood over the body, "Is it an alien?"

"No." The Monster replied evenly, "This dearie is just a crab. Someone opened up its brain and added to it, morphing it with a human."

Dr. Whale nodded as though that made perfect sense, not wanting to seem an idiot, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "But why?"

The Monster sighed, "To use it. They strapped it in that plane and crash landed it, hoping you humans would think it was a real alien that crash landed. An awful fate for the creature." He said the last part as though it was a scientific fact and not a feeling but his eyes darkened as he looked down at the crab humanoid.

"So it's a fake?" Dr. Whale asked and then the Monster's words hit him, "You humans? Are you not a human? The technology to morph someone's brain, we don't have that technology. It must be alien as well! Did you do this?"

"Are you accusing me of turning this crab into a human?," the Monster said, his voice dangerous but a smirk on his face.

"No, no." Dr. Whale backed down, "I just..." He went to explain but the Monster had disappeared.

The Monster, who had only seconds before had been standing in the autopsy room quickly felt the pull of a command on him. Angrily he stalked back to the MAGIC and the tree took off, taking him to wherever someone had commanded it. _That person_, he thought, _better be enjoying their last few minutes on Earth._ As soon as the Monster found out who it was, he planned on killing him. Very few knew he could be commanded, and he wanted none of them alive.

Back in the Storybrooke diner, the gossip and the drinks had continued. The place was packed with as many of Storybrooke's residents could fit inside. All gossiping about the spaceship and laughing at the idea of Martians. Gaston, who after just missing the Monster decided he needed a drink, stopped dead in the doorway of the diner upon seeing Belle, alive and well, sitting with her father.

His face was at first amazement and then anger. _God, _Belle thought, _How many people could she disappoint today? _She had completely forgotten about Gaston until just now, her mind more worried about Gold, her father, and the alien crash. Out loud she just said, "Gaston! I'm sorry. I was going to go see you but then I just got caught up in all this.

"Don't." He said, walking over to their table and nodding hello to Maurice before turning to look at Belle, anger rolling off him in waves. "Do you know who the police think murdered you? Me! I was your boyfriend and you disappeared! Five times I was taken in for questioning! It ruined my reputation."

They weren't really dating, Belle thought to herself, nor did she care about his reputation but she did feel bad that he had been a murder suspect and so she replied, "I didn't think I would be gone so long. I didn't mean to be gone so long!" She said the last part desperately as her father's glare turned to her as well.

"Of course not! You just ran off with some guy who calls himself the Monster. How did that seem like a good idea? What did he even do to you?" Gaston angrily asked, grabbing hold of her arms tight and forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing! He's not a monster and he didn't hurt me. I had fun travelling!" She looked at both Gaston and her father as she said this, hoping they would finally believe her.

"The Monster? That's what that man calls himself!" Maurice glared at Belle but then turned his anger toward Gaston, "All this time we spent together looking for her and you never thought to mention this?"

"I couldn't!" Gaston huffed, "Could I Belle? "No," He answered his question himself, "No one would have believed me."

"Don't." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't tell Maurice the truth about the Monster.

"It doesn't matter now." Gaston said sighing and then grabbing her hand in his, "You're back and he's gone."

"What?" She exclaimed, jerking her hand out of Gaston's, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I saw him in the woods." Gaston replied, smiling triumphantly, "And he disappeared into that tree of his and off it went. He's left you. You should be grateful Belle, you are finally free from him!" Gaston smiled and once again made a move to grab her hand.

Belle immediately jerked her hand out of Gaston's and ran out of the diner, Gaston close on her heels and her father following as well. She ran all the way to the forest, where the MAGIC had last been parked only to find that Gaston was telling the truth, the MAGIC and the Monster were gone.

"I don't understand." She whispered softly, hurt flooding her eyes and making her voice almost quiver.

"How does it feel?" Gaston asked her and when she didn't respond he triumphantly continued, "He left you Belle, some man he turned out to be. Left you all alone to go chase aliens or whatever it is he does."

Maurice had caught up to the pair by now and was watching them, confusion evident in his eyes.

"No." Belle muttered to herself, "He wouldn't do that."

"What's going on sweetheart?" Maurice asked Belle, "What are you to talking about? Are you finally going to tell us what that Monster did to you?"

"He didn't do anything Dad!" Belle exclaimed, fed up with the constant assumption that he had done something to her.

"Oh he has." Gaston replied, to Maurice "He's gone and left."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing Belle." Maurice replied, "You're free now."

"I don't want to be free from him!" Belle yelled at the two of them, "And he wouldn't just leave, he gave me this!" She opened her hand to show the two the MAGIC key, wishing with all her might that the Monster were here to reassure her that he hadn't left.

As she opened her hand to show off the key, the key began to glow and a dark purple smoke came out of it. Seconds later the familiar whooshing of the MAGIC could be heard. "Dad! You have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere Belle." He replied trying to sound confident and not at all scared by the glowing keys Belle was holding.

"Please Dad," Belle begged, "You need to go now. Both of you!" She turned to push Gaston and her father back in the direction of the diner.

Neither of them moved however and seconds later the trio saw the MAGIC materialize in the middle of the forest. It looked just like all the other trees in the forest except that it was sitting in a place that had definitely not had a tree before.

"See why no one would have believed me?" Gaston asked Maurice, smiling and happy that Belle's secret had finally been found out.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Maurice asked Belle but Belle was not longer standing next to him, instead she had ran to the tree, had opened a door in it, and had stepped inside. Maurice felt his jaw drop to the ground.

"You left me!" Belle accused the Monster as soon as she entered the tree.

"Not willingly." He replied, his face dark, "Something suspicious is going on with this crash and they know about me. I was being called somewhere else when you called me. Your call was stronger though so here I am." He flipped his hands up dramatically and smiled an unsincere smile at her.

"Called you?" Belle questioned, confused. "I didn't call you."

"The MAGIC key. You held it and wished I were here. That's calling me."

"Oh," Belle replied quietly, "Well I'm glad it worked."

A real smiled finally spread across his face and he replied, "Me too."

Now that she seemed to be on his good side, she thought it best to break the bad news. "I'm not alone though, Gaston's here," She paused and then added softly, "And my Dad."

The door to the MAGIC was opened and Maurice and Gaston walked in gingerly.

"Lovely. Just lovely." The Monster replied coldly, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone about this."

"I didn't!" Belle retorted, "They followed me!"

"Yes!" Gaston jumped in between the two of them, "We did follow her and now I've come to save her."

"Save her?" The Monster replied calmly, "From who exactly?"

"From you, you beast!" Gaston shouted angrily, grabbing the hunting knife he usually carried around and pointing it at the Monster.

"I don't need saving!" Belle practically screamed.

"You heard the girl." The Monster replied, snarling now, "She doesn't want to be saved. So why don't you turn around and leave her alone." The Monster had stepped closer to Gaston, and easily knocked the man's knife away, replacing it with his own knife at Gaston's throat.

"That's it!" Maurice yelled, "I don't know what this is but I am getting the police!" Maurice turned on his heel and ran out of the MAGIC.

"Don't kill each other!" Belle yelled to Gaston and Gold as she followed her father. Just as she turned to exit she locked eyes with the Monster and repeated, "Don't kill him." She ran out but found that she couldn't see where in the woods her father had gone. Deciding it was a lost cause she turned around and ran back into the MAGIC. Thankfully Gaston and the Monster were no longer trying to kill each other and instead just shooting each other angry glares.

"Well you two made progress." Belle said, trying to make the room seem less tense.

"We made a deal. I won't kill him and he won't keep trying to rescue you." The Monster only replied, not picking up on her attempt at sarcasm.

"Great." Belle just said and then figured it best to turn the conversation to something else, "So a fake crash?"

"An invasion I believe." The Monster replied.

"Funny way to invade, putting the whole town on red alert. And Storybrooke of all places?" Gaston piped up from where he had been standing on the side of the console.

"He does have brains." The Monster replied sarcastically and Belle just rolled her eyes at him.

Back in the French household Maurice was holding a phone in one hand and a beer in the other. Every few minutes he would call 91 but then never got to the final 1. What would even tell the police? That a man inside a mysterious tree that you could somehow enter was threatening to kill Gaston? Surely they would just think he was crazy and so he would put the phone back down and then pick it up a minute later, going through the whole process again. Finally Maurice decided that maybe the issue was the correct number. He didn't need to call the police; he needed to call the alien hotline that had been set up since the crash landing. He quickly flipped on the TV and found the number scrolling across the bottom. Dialing that number he said, "I've seen one. I've seen an alien. He has my daughter. You must do something. He's well he's called the Monster and he travels in a tree. But he calls it the MAGIC. Please help." And with that Maurice hung up and chugged back his beer.


	12. Season 1 Episode 4 Part 3

Hi guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it!

* * *

On the MAGIC, the Monster was tinkering away at the cables and cogs of the tree.

"What you doing there?" Gaston asked, bored as he sat around the MAGIC yet not wanting to leave and never be able to find the tree there.

"You would never understand, dearie." The Monster snipped, "I'm not going to waste my time explaining the inner workings of a time traveling ship to you."

"Fine." Gaston retorted, turning to walk back toward Belle who was sitting by the console. "Real great guy." He told Belle sarcastically.

"He's just winding you up." She replied, sighing. "I am sorry Gaston, I really am sorry that everyone thought you killed me. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"I waited for you Belle. I thought for sure that as soon as you got back you would want to be with me. I would save you from that beast and we could live happily ever after."

Belle laughed at this and hurt passed across Gaston's face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just Gaston, I've never been into you. I've told you that before. I don't need to be saved, he's not a beast, and no one actually lives happily ever after, that's just something that happens in fairy tales."

"Belle you could be my happily ever after." Gaston continued, giving her his most flirtatious smile.

God, she thought, this man did not give up. However before she could reply the Monster had popped up from where had been tinkering.

"Happily ever afters don't exist! Bit old to be believing in fairytales, dearie!" He yelled over to them, letting the two of them know he had heard their entire conversation. "I've managed to get the MAGIC to plot the crash landing course of the spaceship."

The Monster and Belle turned to look at the screen on the console while Gaston sulked in the corner. "Interesting." The Monster commented, watching the path on the screen, "It seems the spaceship came from Earth in the first place. Launched from Earth and then crashed into Earth, very interesting indeed."

Meanwhile back in the Storybrooke sheriff station, Ariel was still hiding in the closet, watching as Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam re-zipped themselves into their human skins. Flotsam had traded the skin of a police detective for George's skin now since it would give him more power in Storybrooke.

"You better get rid of that skin." Ursula commanded, pointing to the detective's skin laying on the table.

"Of course mistress." Flotsam replied, "I did enjoy being him though. He had a wife and a mistress, great life." The three laughed as Flotsam tossed the skin into the closet Ariel was hiding in. She just managed to hide beneath some coats and avoid getting caught.

"Yes well, back to work now." Ursula said, the laugh leaving her voice and the three of them. As they walked out of the conference room, Graham rushed up to them.

"Lieutenant Ursula, Captain George. We had a caller; they called about some man named the Monster. I did a search through the database, he's known as the ultimate expert on inner terrestrial affairs. I think we need to get him here right now.

Ariel, who had been listening to the crack in the door, smiled, her hope soaring. Maybe this man would believe her if she told him what she had just seen.

The man in question, meanwhile was still on the MAGIC. Belle, Gaston, and him were watching the news aboard the tree. "Ah, that makes sense!" The Monster exclaimed, startling the other two.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Those people there, they were the ones calling me earlier. I had almost forgotten they knew how to do it." He spoke calmly, almost relieved, no longer seeming as upset at being commanded as he had earlier.

"You know them?" Belle asked, looking at the TV, which showed a group of very official looking people being escorted into the sheriff station by Graham.

"Yes. They're UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Task Force. Interesting that they called all the way to this little town."

"Well an alien did crash here." Belle stated, "How do you know them though?" She asked, wondering what exactly Gold's history with the people of Earth was like.

"He worked for them." Gaston replied, and when the other two turned to him shocked, he continued, "I didn't do nothing for twelve months. I researched him. If you look deep enough on the internet there's all kinds of information. Always a name, followed by the list of the dead."

"Well I am called the Monster." He replied, laughing in that way that should have been funny but instead was just immensely terrifying.

"Why don't you go and help?" Belle asked, "If you know them."

"I don't help. I think Gaston just made that point clear." The Monster replied coldly. I think it's time we all leave the MAGIC and let this play out.

Belle went to argue but he was all ready walking to the exit and so her and Gaston just followed. However as soon as they stepped outside, they were surrounded by at least thirty police officers, all with guns and flashlights pointed at them. The Monster went to turn back into the MAGIC but policeman were blocking the tree as well.

Gaston immediately pulled the hunting knife the Monster had given back to him out of his pants. He had enough with the police and he was not going to let them take him, or Belle. Holding the knife he stabbed at a police officer that immediately shot in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and three policemen ran over to him and dragged him into an ambulance. Belle and the Monster just stood there, frozen in place watching Gaston gallantly and stupidly try to fight thirty policemen with a knife.

"Put your hands up or we will shoot!" The policeman yelled.

The Monster glared at them but figured in this situation he best do what he was told. He personally didn't mind getting shot that much but he would go to hell 100 times before he let Belle get show. So turning to face the man who had shouted the command he raised his hands in the air. Belle quickly followed suit.

The policeman ran toward them but instead of arresting them, he escorted them into a fancy car.

"Well this is surprisingly not what I thought getting arrested would be like." Belle joked as they sat in the back of the luxury police car.

"We're not being arrested." The Monster told Belle, "We are being escorted. Looks like you humans think I can save you again."

"So we are going to help UNIT?" Belle asked, smiling happily.

"Indeed, dearie, looks like you got your wish." He smiled back at her but his didn't necessarily seem happy.

"Hey, don't call me that!" She retorted.

"Sorry, dear." He replied as they pulled up in front of the sheriff station, "Come on, you'll enjoy this adventure." With that the car stopped and the two stepped out and were immediately ambushed by reporters.

Reporters in Storybrooke, Belle laughed at the thought as the Monster ducked his head sliding his hand around her waist, escorting her into the sheriff station.

The police officers had also arrived at the French home and were now interviewing Maurice with Jetsam as lead.

"She'll be okay, right?" Maurice nervously asked the alien secretly masquerading as a policeman.

"We believe, sir." Jetsam replied politely, "It seems your daughter is in a unique position to help not just Storybooke, but the country. We need to know everything about this man she met, if he even is a man."

Maurice nodded, eager to try and help Belle but before he could speak Jetsam commanded the other officer's to leave the room.

Unaware of the secret danger lurking around her father, Belle and the Monster were currently in the center of the sheriff station. The place was packed with people milling around and police man guarding every door. Belle was watching with amazement as the best alien experts in the world gathered in her small town. The Monster on the other hand, looked entirely bored and not too happy to be there, leaning back casually against a wall in the back.

Ariel saw all the people milling around and all the confusion and figured it the best time to finally sneak out of the conference room. Still, she couldn't just leave, not with knowing what she did so instead of leaving the station she slid into the room with all the alien experts.

Graham entered the crowded sheriff station and trying to get everyone's attention finally ended up standing on his desk and yelling, "Guys! Please, everyone if you could all quiet down and in an orderly manner proceed into the conference room that would be great. And remember your ID will be checked before you enter so get your IDs out!"

He jumped down from his desk as people started to walk toward the conference room. Graham found the Monster in the back of the room and handed him a card, "Here is your ID card sir."

"Thanks." The Monster replied sarcastically and turned to walk toward the conference room as well.

Belle went to follow but was interrupted by Graham. "Sorry Belle," he muttered, "You don't have clearance to go in there."

"She's with me, dearie." The Monster smoothly informed Graham.

"I'm sorry Belle but not even I have clearance to go in there, there is simply no way I can get you cleared." Graham replied sadly.

The Monster looked like he was about to bite Graham's head off so Belle simply replied, "Thanks for trying Graham." And then turning to the Monster and laying her arm on his shoulder added, "It's alright."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before he turned to walk in before being interrupted.

"Are you the Monster?" Ariel asked him as strode across the room toward him, Belle, and Graham.

"Ariel!" Graham exclaimed, exasperated. "What are you doing here? Seriously, I have another to worry about today with out you running around the sheriff station with a petition to stop some aquarium!"

"I'm going to let you deal with that." The Monster snarked and slid off, walking toward the conference room.

"Come on Belle," Graham said, gently grabbing her arm and ignoring Ariel, "I'm going to have to take you to wait in my office."

"It's alright!" Ariel said, stepping in front of them, "Belle and I go way back, I can take care of her." Ariel smiled nervously at Belle and Belle, who knew Ariel but had never really considered the red head a close friend before this, got the hidden message and just nodded, letting Ariel lead her away from Graham's office and toward the exit.

"What's going on?" Belle whispered once they were in the hallway and out of earshot from Graham.

"Just keep walking." Ariel muttered and continued to lead Belle down the hallway.

She stopped at the woman's bathroom eventually and hurriedly pulled Belle in before locking the door.

"This friend of yours, the Monster, he's an expert right? He knows things about aliens?" Ariel questioned Belle.

Belle almost laughed, earlier today everyone would have thought she was crazy if she had told them she traveled with an alien expert and now here was an Ariel, a girl she had known since she was a child, not only believing in Aliens, but believing Belle could help her with them. Instead of laughing thought Belle just replied, "Why do you want to know?"

Ariel looked like she was about to say why but as she began to spoke, tears started forming in her eyes and soon instead of answering the question, she was sobbing in Belle's arms in the woman's bathroom of the Storybrooke sheriff's station.

Back in the conference room, the Monster was sitting in the back of the room, quietly scanning an agenda that had been passed out.

"Attention ladies and gentleman," Flotsam disguised as Captain George began, "As you have heard, there has been an alien crash. The alien was a crab-humanoid and it crashed earlier this morning."

The Monster let out an eerie laugh at this and immediately everyone's heads snapped back to look at him. "Really Captain," The Monster said, standing up and walking slowly toward George, "If you are going to print out facts," He waved the agenda as he said this, "You might as well check to make sure they are accurate. You see three days ago is when the important event happened." He had reached George now and was standing only inches away from the man. He was shorter than George yet somehow seemed more menacing, but instead of threatening George he turned on his heels and began to walk slowly back down the aisle, continuing his explanation, "Three days ago, the US government detected a blimp of radiation outside Storybooke. You were going to go investigate but then all this happened, a distraction it seems."

The gasp from the other alien experts in the room could actually be heard.

"Really, dearies, no one figured this out." The Monster sighed dramatically but continued, "If aliens fake an alien crash, what do you get?" He flicked his wrists up as he said this, playing to the crowd.

"You get us. A trap." He had dropped his hands now and his voice was dead serious.

They didn't say anything but continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"Don't you get it?" He finally asked, "We are the only alien experts. The only ones who would know how to stop them and here we are, all together in one room. Smart." The last part was meant to be a compliment but it came out instead as almost a threat.

"Why thank you Monster." George said, laughing and then slowly he unzipped his human skin and began to pull it off, leaving only his alien form.

Meanwhile Ariel had stopped crying and was explaining to Belle what she had seen earlier. They were talking quietly, Belle reassuring Ariel that they would figure this out as they walked toward the conference room closet, when Graham spotted them.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked, his voice upset. "Seriously you guys are my friends but I need you to leave."

"We, we… we were just grabbing some toilet paper." Ariel fibbed, opening up a storage closet nearby. However when she opened up the closet, Regina's body came tumbling out and all three of them shrieked.

"Is that the mayor?" Belle asked nervously and the three of them stepped into the storage closet for a closer look.

They were all crouching down to look at Regina when they heard the closet door slam behind them. "Oh," Ursula said, her voice dropping with malicious intent, "Did someone discover my secret?"

"That's not possible," Graham said, "I saw Regina yesterday. She said you were going to be in charge tomorrow because she was going away."

"Yes, well she knew Lieutenant Ursula very well." Ursula said, grinning.

"Isn't that you?" Ariel argued, as the creepy women walked toward them.

"Only the skin dear." Ursula replied, giggling as she slowly pulled off her skin, revealing her alien form underneath.

Belle, Ariel, and Graham weren't the only ones in trouble though. Maurice was still with Jetsam in his house.

"He disappeared into a tree that you could enter. It looked like a space ship on the inside and it was huge." He told the policeman sitting at his table.

"That's what worries me." Jetsam replied, "This man is trouble."

"Oh don't I know it." Maurice started but then stopped suddenly, his mouth dropping as Jetsam undid his human skin, letting it drop to the ground and revealing his alien form.

"Well anyone who is associated with him is trouble too." Jetsam said creepily and began to ascend upon Maurice.

In three separate locations, the Monster, Belle, Graham, Ariel, and Maurice all watched in terror as terrible green aliens began to ascend upon them.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Personally I don't like to be continued episodes but that is how the actual Doctor Who episode ends so I stayed true to that and wrote it as such. Anyway, stay tuned to find out what happens to Belle, Ariel, the Monster, Graham, and Maurice!


	13. Season 1 Episode 5 Part 1

Hi! This chapter is quite long because I am only splitting this episode into two parts instead of three. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

The aliens were attacking! In the storage where Belle, Ariel, and Graham were currently trapped, Ursula picked up Graham with her long slimy alien arms. She resembled almost an octopus in her alien form, with long dark tentacles as arms.

"Stop it!" Belle yelled but Ursula paid her no attention. Instead the alien wrapped her tentacle around Graham's throat and pulled tight.

In the conference room, George had pulled out an electromagnetic weapon that electrified humans to death. "I'm so glad you have your IDs, we'll need someway to identify the bodies." He said to the room, smiling evilly as he pushed the button. Immediately screams could be heard throughout the room as everyone felt the electricity pulse through them.

The Monster grimaced but did not fall down and upon seeing George's frown added, "That kills humans dearie, we're not all human." He smiled as George's face fell and the Monster harnessed the electricity streaming through him into a ball in his hand. He shoved the ball into George and the alien began to scream and shake as the rest of the room occupants had. The Monster took this as his opportunity to leave and so walked away from the aliens, past the dead alien experts, and out of the room.

When he entered the hall he walked over the nearest police officer. "Looking for aliens, correct?"

The officers nodded and the Monster replied, "Well then follow me." With the police officers following him, he walked toward the conference room.

Inside the conference room, George had managed to stop the electricity and was now trying to put his human skin suit back on so when the Monster and the police officers arrived, they saw only Captain George, and not an alien. Well Captain George and several dead bodies. Immediately the police began checking the bodies for pulses but found none.

Captain George was sprouting excuses. "I called for you! I called for help! Where were you? It was a ball of electricity that did it," George paused and then saw an opportunity, "And it was his fault." He pointed at the Monster who just sighed.

"I think you'll find the good captain is an alien." He said calmly and upon seeing the disbelief on their faces, sighed again. "This is what I get for helping you humans, you never believe me anyway." And then before they could think that one over, he ran out of the room. He didn't make it far though and soon found himself trapped on both sides by police officers.

"This is a national emergency and he is a traitor, execute him!" George demanded, bursting through the lines of police officers to point at the Monster.

Immediately the click of the officer's safeties being removed could be heard.

"One second, dearie." He told George, "You see if I was you, and I really wanted to execute someone. I wouldn't back them up into a doorway. Not your smartest move." He smiled menacingly and then politely bowed, pushing back through a door into the conference room. As soon as he was inside he locked in and pulled out his sonic dagger. He waved the dagger over the door, making it impossible to unlock and impenetrable.

George was not the only one affected though. The electricity that the Monster had pushed on to George was shared throughout the species and so Ursula began to shake and scream, dropping Graham and Jetsam, who had been about to kill Maurice began to falter as electricity pulsed through him.

Jetsam was standing only feet away from Maurice, his whole body wrapped in electricity. Maurice was trapped at the kitchen table, the alien between him and the door when Gaston opened the door calling out, "Maurice! You in here? I just got back from the hospital! You'll never believe what happened!"

Maurice didn't answer though and so Gaston entered the house. Upon seeing the electrified alien, Gaston rushed over to Maurice. He went to pull out his knife but the police had confiscated it when they had taken him to the hospital so instead he grabbed a kitchen chair and smashed it over the alien's head. Quickly he pulled Maurice out of the way of the alien and then, before the two exited the house, he snapped a quick picture of the alien on his phone. Best to get some evidence of this, he thought to himself as he saved the photo and hurried Belle's father out of the house.

Belle and Ariel took this as their cue to leave and so, upon seeing that Graham had died and that they could no longer help him, ran around Ursula and out of the storage closet. They continued down the hallway when they heard something behind them. Turning around, they saw that the electricity was no longer affecting the aliens and that Ursula was chasing them. Screaming they ran as fast as they could through the sheriff's station.

Looking for a place to hide, they saw Graham's desk along with another desk in the precinct. Quickly, the ducked under them, hoping Ursula wouldn't find them.

"Oh come out, come out wherever! Oh you sweet little humans, come to me!" Ursula called as she slowly circled around the desks where Ariel and Belle were hiding.

Flotsam, who had shed the skin of George after he had officially quarantined the sheriff's station, now joined Ursula.

"Is everyone gone?" Ursula demanded of her minion.

"Yes mistress." Flotsam replied, "The place is quarantined, no one shall be coming in. It's just us now, and the prey."

"Wonderful," Ursula said, smiling, "One last good hunt before the final phase then."

Flotsam laughed happily and said, "I can smell one, yes, young and fresh, her flesh will taste delicious."

Ursula joined in the laughter, "Yes, right here!" And with a tentacle she grabbed the desk and pulled it off of Ariel."

"No!" Belle jumped out, "Take me instead! Leave her alone!"

Flotsam and Ursula turned to Belle as Ariel gasped. They almost descended on her when the Monster appeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearies." He called out, smiling as he entered the room. As soon as the place had been deemed contaminated and the police officers had left, he had snuck out of the conference room. He pulled a fire extinguisher out from behind him that he had grabbed along the way and began to spray the aliens as Belle and Ariel jumped up and ran to stand behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked Ariel, he had only meant to save Belle.

"Ariel. Animal rights activist." Ariel said seriously, and Belle almost laughed at the second part of her introduction.

"Lovely. Pleasure to meet you." The Monster didn't seem to mind the specifics. As he said this he began to exit the middle of the sheriff's station. "Follow me!" He yelled, as the three of them ran across the station and into the conference room. But before they could slam the door, Ursula slid a tentacle into the frame, forcing it to remain open.

"One more step," The Monster growled, holding up his sonic dagger, "And I'll replicate the electricity from earlier. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

The aliens had no idea if he was bluffing or not but figuring they did not want to be electrocuted to death, they remained outside the conference room. "Wonderful." The Monster said sarcastically, "Now you are going to answer a few questions. Who are you?"

"They're aliens!" Ariel piped up from behind him.

"Really?" The Monster quipped, "I had no idea."

Ariel didn't say anything but Ursula spoke up, "I could ask you the same thing, who are you if not human?" She spoke directly to the Monster, ignoring Belle and Ariel.

"He's not human?" Ariel squeaked out.

"No, not really." Belle replied instantly.

"Quiet." The Monster told the pair, annoyed.

"Sorry." Belle said softly.

"But he has a Scottish accent!" Ariel exclaimed, as though that proved he was human.

"And I have an Australian one and live in the United States." Belle countered.

"Are you alien?" Alien then asked Belle, not seeing Belle's point.

"No, I'm just saying that just because you have an accent from somewhere doesn't mean you live there!" Belle replied.

"Quiet, please." The Monster called out to them, not turning his eyes from the aliens but putting extra stress on the please, before continuing to question Ursula, "What's your plan?" He stepped closer when she didn't answer, holding the dagger menacingly. "We'll start with what I know. You had a space ship crash outside Storybooke in order to take control of the town government. What for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this god forsaken rock!" Jetsam retorted angrily before Ursula hushed him with her eyes.

"I am Ursula." Ursula finally replied, "Head of the sea reclamation company."

"So you are here to make a profit?" The Monster inquired. "How are you going to do that on a god forsaken rock?"

"I think that's enough questions for today." Ursula replied, smiling sweetly. "What exactly do you plan to do to us with that dagger?"

"I plan on killing you." The Monster replied, his own smiled not quite as sweet.

"I don't think so." Ursula replied, and she slid a tentacle through the door way toward the Monster's dagger. Stepping back, the Monster sliced the dagger through her tentacle, freeing the door from it and letting the door slam shut. Quickly he shut it and once again waved his sonic dagger over it, securing it from being opened from the outside.

"How did you do that?" Ariel asked, gaping at his dagger currently glowing blue.

"Sonic dagger." The Monster replied as though it was obvious. "Should keep us safe."

"Yes." Belle said, "But how do we get out? We can't stay in here forever."

Gaston and Maurice however, had fled the house and were now trying to find the MAGIC. They quickly snuck through the forest before eventually finding it surrounded by police officers. Turning back they decided to go to Gaston's house and so headed there.

"How about I get you a drink?" Gaston asked Maurice as they settled down at Gaston's kitchen table.

"Beer would be great." Maurice replied and Gaston pulled out two, popping the lids off and sitting down next to Maurice at the table.

"We need to do something." Maurice said, "We have to help them."

"Help them!" Gaston snorted, "Help that monster? I don't think so. This is what happens with him. Everywhere he goes, death and destruction follow. If Belle wants to live with that, well then she is lost to us as well."

"Don't say that!" Maurice demanded, standing up. "Belle would never choose that. She would never choose him! We've got to save her."

"I think she did choose him." Gaston said, sadly looking down.

"Look son," Maurice said angrily, "You saved my life and for that I'll forever be grateful but I think you're wrong about this. We have to save Belle. We have to make sure that that alien thing that attacked me isn't going to attack her as well!"

"Ok. We'll look for the policeman then." Gaston finally agreed.

In the conference room, now that they finally had time to stop running and think a bit, Graham's death hit Ariel and Belle, who had known the local sheriff for as long as they had lived in Storybrooke.

"Oh God," Ariel said, sitting down at the desk, "He's dead. Graham is actually dead."

"Yeah, he is." Belle replied quietly, "I can't believe it. He was a good man."

"We all die someday." The Monster said, as though it was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn't and the other two ignored him. "Sorry." He muttered, "But we need to figure out a plan. Any known exits from here other than the obvious?"

Belle gave Ariel a hug and then the two stood up to help the Monster search the room for exits. Ariel spoke as she searched, "I don't think there are any. There aren't even windows in here."

"How do the aliens fit inside humans?" Belle asked, always curious, "I mean you saw Ursula, she was easily eight feet tall and had several tentacles for arms."

"A compression device, worn around their necks. It shrinks them down." The Monster told her nonchalantly.

"A shrink ray, like in Despicable Me!" Belle said laughing as she remembered playing the movie in the children's section of the library.

"Really not funny Belle." Ariel muttered as she desperately searched for a way out of the conference room.

"Sorry, you get used to it when you're around him." She pointed her thumb in the direction of the Monster.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say that's a good thing." Ariel said sighing.

"Ariel, right?" The Monster stepped in, "Have I heard of you before?"

"Well there is that Disney movie." Ariel replied, sighing, she had long tired of that joke.

"Hmm. Don't think I've ever saw it." He replied.

"Of course not," Belle laughed again, "You've been alive hundreds of years but never seen a Disney movie."

"I've been busy." He muttered, "And now, we're still busy so if we could get back to the task at hand. Maybe we don't need to escape here to defeat Ursula. All this paperwork left here, some of it must be important."

"Yes." Belle wasn't so sure and retorted sarcastically, "Maybe they left nuclear launch codes lying around."

"They don't just hand out nuclear launch codes." Ariel replied, just to clarify to everyone that that was not possible. "The United Nations has to give out the okay to use nuclear weapons. But then again the United States government never really felt the need to get the UN okay before. Surely, the president of the United States has the launch code somewhere."

"Is that really important?" Belle questioned.

"Everything is important." The Monster muttered under his breath.

"What do they even want?" Belle asked another question of the Monster.

"It's not an invasion. There aren't that many of them and they are here to make money. They must need to get something from Earth that they could sell." The Monster thought about it logically out loud.

"In Storybrooke? So trees?" Belle asked, still not necessarily believing the Monster.

Before the Monster could answer though, Belle's phone rang.

"A phone!" Ariel cried, "Why didn't we think of this! Surely we can call for help? Don't you know anyone?" She turned and asked the Monster this last question.

"Yeah. And they are all dead. Flotsam killed them." He didn't smile or laugh but just looked at them seriously.

"It's Gaston." Belle said as she checked her phone.

"Really do not care about him right now." He said annoyed, and then added, "Actually ever."

"It's actually important Gold." Belle muttered and handed the phone over to the Monster. On Belle's phone was the picture of the alien that Gaston had taken a picture of when saving Maurice.

"Call him." The Monster commanded.

Gaston picked up on the first ring and was immediately talking. "Aliens Belle! Actual live aliens were in your house, trying to kill your father. This is all his fault. You can go ahead and volunteer yourself for danger but do not go mixing me up in it, and especially do not go mixing your father up in it."

Upon seeing Belle's face and the length of whatever Gaston was saying on the other line, the Monster grabbed the phone from Belle.

"Shut up and stop talking." He growled into the phone.

"Why? Why should I do anything you say?" Gaston sounded like he wanted to punch the Monster through the phone.

"Because for once in your life you are going to be useful. I need you to do something." When Gaston was silent the Monster added, "For Belle."

"Fine." Gaston agreed, sighing, "What do I do?"

The Monster instructed Gaston to log onto a specific website and promptly requested a password that the Monster gave him. Gaston quickly typed away at his computer, entering the password as the computer prompted.

"Why the clock tower?" The Monster said as he put Belle's phone on speaker and sat it down on the table in the conference room, "And why Storybrooke?" He mused out loud as he began to pace the room.

"Well they needed all the experts to come so that they could kill them." Ariel answered matter of factly.

"They didn't need something that big for them to gather dearie." The Monster dismissed Ariel's answer.

"Why would they even crash a space ship if they are trying to hide?" Belle questioned, more to herself, than to Ariel or the Monster.

"Belle?" Maurice's voice came out of the phone that was on the table on speaker mode. "You there?" Maurice had been listening to Gaston talk to the Monster and was relieved to hear that Belle was there as well.

"Hi Dad." Belle replied nervously.

"Where are you exactly?" Maurice asked, his voice demanding an answer.

"I'm in the sheriff's station, perfectly safe." She said, lying in hopes of appeasing her father.

"With the Monster? Then you are not safe at all. Belle, up until he came along life was fine, life was good. And now, you went missing for a year and as soon as you get back, with him mind you, aliens are breaking into my house and threatening to kill everyone!" Maurice was yelling angrily now, his voice booming out of the phone into the conference room.

"Dad!" Belle exclaimed, mortified, "I've told you before where I was. I make my own choices and I made the decision to travel with him. It's not his fault."

"I wasn't talking to you." Maurice said, his voice rising. "I was talking to you Monster." He paused, and steadied his voice before continuing, "I don't know who you are, or what you are, or what kind of deal you made with my little girl to go along with you. But I think you care about her. So I will ask you just one thing; is she safe?"

The Monster didn't answer but stared at the phone, sorrow sinking into his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Belle quickly said, assuring her father.

He ignored her though and his voice asked again through the phone, "Is my daughter safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

Belle looked up at the Monster, who still hadn't answered. His eyes looked into hers and he brushed his hands over her shoulders gently. She knew the answer. He couldn't promise her father that, not without directly lying, and listening to her father beg for her safety seemed to bring out a streak of honesty in the Monster. He would not lie to a parent begging for their child. Belle could read him like a book when he was looking into her eyes like that, sweetly touching her shoulder. No, she would not always be safe, and no, the Monster would not lie to her father.

"Well?" Maurice prompted but though Belle had gotten her answer, Maurice did not.

Instead Gaston had grabbed the phone shouting, "We're in!"

"Wonderful." The Monster said, happy for the interruption even if it was about aliens trying to end the world. "Now click on the small circle on the top left." An alien sound, similar to the MAGIC's whooshing but higher pitched, began to play. "Be quiet." The Monster commanded as Gaston went to speak, "Let me listen to that."

A knocking sound soon interrupted the sound and the Monster growled, "I said be quiet."

"It's not me!" Gaston exclaimed and then he turned to Maurice, "It's the door, could you go get it?"

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Maurice grumbled but stood up and went to the door anyway. Opening it he prepared to yell at whoever had decided to knock in the middle of the night only to find Jetsam, disguised as the same police officer who had attacked him earlier at his door. Slamming the door shut, he growled, "Get off of my property." Maurice then went inside quickly and told Gaston, "It's an alien at the door!"

"Oh god." Belle gasped, having heard her father over the speaker phone. "Get out! Run Dad, get out of there!"

"No," the Monster interrupted her roughly, "I need that signal!"

She turned to him and glared, her eyes angry that he would risk her father for an alien signal.

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Ariel exclaimed, jumping up from where she had been sitting quietly as the Monster and Maurice had argued. "You're the alien!" She yelled, pointing at the Monster, "Think of something!"

"I'm trying." The Monster growled, "And you're not helping."

Through the phone the trio heard Gaston say, "Maurice stay back. I'm going to go after it. You need to run; you need to get out of here. I'll cover you." They could hear Gaston moving around, and the alien screeching through the phone.

"That's my father!" Belle yelled desperately, "You have to save him!"

Belle's request seemed to light a fire under the Monster and exclaimed, "Right. They have to have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness. We need to find out what planet they come from to find theirs. We need information about them."

"They have tentacles!" Belle quickly supplied and then continued, "They're purple. They have a good sense of smell. They hunt."

"Oh," Ariel squeaked, joining in, "The pig technology. The spaceship type. The hunting's a ritual! And," She paused, "Well when Ursula was speaking I noticed her breath. It smelt, well awful, but also like something else. Almost like dead fish."

"Yes, yes. This narrows it down." The Monster smiled triumphantly and stalked to the other side of the conference room.

"We're coming Dad!" Belle yelled to the phone but she received no response.

The Monster continued to stalk, thinking out loud. "The dead fish smell. The tentacles. The need to have human bodies here." He stopped pacing and said one word, serious and sure, "Atlantica."

"Great." Gaston finally replied sarcastically through the phone, "When they kill us you know where to send the arrest warrant."

"Listen to me and no one will be dying." The Monster commanded Gaston, "Go to the kitchen. Grab the salt, as much as salt as you can find."

"Yes," Ariel said, "It should shrivel them up!"

"I don't think I have any salt!" Gaston exclaimed, he rarely used the kitchen to cook and doubted he kept anything much in it.

"Yes you do." Belle grumbled, "Its in the second pantry to the left."

The Monster looked at her, a silent question of how she knew that in his eyes, but now was not the time and so he continued to instruct Gaston. "Get all the salt, and any food you can find with salt."

Maurice and Gaston wracked the kitchen, grabbing pretzels, beef jerky, table salt, and cans of soup. As the alien crashed into the kitchen, the pair flung all the salty foods at it. Immediately the alien began to shrivel and wither before eventually falling to the ground, dead.

In the conference room everyone let out a relieved sigh. "Salt?" Belle finally asked Ariel and the Monster.

"Atlantica is a sea planet." The Monster said, sighing, and then letting Ariel explain the rest.

"Yes and adding too much salt to a sea creature will cause all their cells to contract and they will shrivel up and die."

Outside the conference room, Ursula and Flotsam had felt Jetsam's death and were angrily discussing what to do. They decided they needed to get rid of the people on Earth once and for all. Ursula leading the way, they stalked out of the sheriff's station where Storybrooke's main street was packed with reporters and photographers, even at 3 in the morning. Walking right up to the center and waiting until all the reporters and cameras were trained on her, Ursula began to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, human kind. I am Lieutenant Ursula and I am in charge of this investigation. The greatest experts in alien events came here tonight but sadly, I bring bad news. The experts are dead. Aliens murdered them. Our investigation has shown that these visitors do not come in peace and it has been relayed back to us that the US Army has discovered massive nuclear weapons aimed at us from above. We are facing extinction unless we strike first. Storybrooke stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United States, launch the nuclear weapons. Strike the beast down, save human kind. Planet Earth is at war."

The Monster, Belle, and Ariel who had been watching Ursula on the TV in the conference room sat back, completely shocked.

"It all makes sense. It really is a fairly good plan." The Monster muttered as he stood up, upon seeing Ariel and Belle's questioning looks he explained himself. "This is what they want. They want to cause a national panic because that is what humans do best. They get angry and they lash out. They have no need to rid the planet of humans, if enough countries launch nuclear weapons, human kind will rid the world of itself."

"But why?" Belle asked the Monster desperately, "Why would they want to do that?"

"Start World War 3? For profit, what else. That is what the signal is. It's an ad for molten rock, for radioactive material to fuel thousands of ships."

"For the price of seven billion people?" Ariel asked, "Refusing to believe that anyone could condemn that many people for money."

"Everything has a price dearie," He said eerily, almost laughing, "And someone always has to pay it."

Shocked and scared, Ariel and Belle looked at him, unsure of the Earth's future.


	14. Season 1 Episode 5 Part 2

Hello! Here is the last part of episode 5. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

All across the world, the news report from Storybrooke was being broadcast. In New York City, the United Nations had called an emergency meeting and were discussing whether they should use the nukes. Several countries wanted to use the nuclear weapons and several others were afraid that with the United Nations permission, the US would use the weapons first on the aliens, and then on their other enemies as well. Ursula had supplied the United States government with proof that the sky-born alien weapons existed and they were using this to argue for the nukes.

In Storybrooke, Maurice and Gaston watched the news report nervously from Gaston's house. In the sheriff station, Ursula was waiting by the phone, almost giggling with glee. The Monster for all his talk was still trapped in the conference room, unable to exit without being killed by Ursula and Flotsam on the spot. It didn't matter, Ursula thought, he could stay there until the bombs killed the whole world and die with the very humans he was trying to save.

In the conference room itself, the Monster was leaning silently against the wall. Ariel and Belle were on the phone with Maurice and Gaston, trying to figure out a plan.

"I keep calling the emergency numbers," Gaston told Belle, "But they all just go to voicemail."

Belle felt like screaming in desperation, trapped, as they were in a room in the sheriff station, about to all die in a nuclear war. "If only there was a way out." She finally muttered, dejectedly.

"There is." The Monster said quietly, so quietly Belle almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Belle questioned, turning back to face the Monster eye to eye.

"There's always been a way out." He said again, this time with sorrow in his voice.

"I don't understand," Belle said confused and worried for Gold's expression was grave, "Why haven't we used it?"

"Because," He started and walked over so he was close enough to the speakerphone for Maurice and Gaston to hear as well, "Because I can't promise your daughter's safety."

"Then don't do it." Maurice yelled through the phone.

"But if he doesn't do it, everyone will die. You must do it." Belle walked over to him and took his hand in hers, her eyes staring into his, pleading with him to save the world.

"You don't even know what it is Belle." The Monster said, stroking her cheek with his hand, "You don't know what it is and you would just let me do it?"

"Yeah," She paused, "I would."

"Belle, don't do it!" Maurice growled through the phone, "Please Monster, I've lost her once, I can't lose her again. She's my daughter, the only thing I have left."

"You think I don't know that?" The Monster was angry now, not with Belle, not with Maurice, but with himself for every getting Belle involved in his life. "There's a reason people call me the Monster. I don't live a life of happiness and fun. This is my life. I make the hard decisions, the ones that good people can't and shouldn't make, but that need to be made nonetheless."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Belle said, stepping back from him gently.

"I've lost so much Belle. I can't lose you too." He stepped forward so they were standing face to face again.

"But you have to." Belle told him as bravely as she could, "You have to save the world. And if I might die for that to happen, then I will." Her voice quivered but bravery kept her words loud. She would die for the world, no, she did not want to, but she would. She would give her life so everyone else could live, so that Gold could live, and her father, and even Gaston.

"I can't." He replied, looking away from her eyes. "I won't."

"You must." Ariel spoke up, "It's not your decision. It's mine."

Belle and the Monster looked at Ariel in shock and Maurice screamed through the phone, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ariel." Ariel replied calmly, "An animal rights activist and also an elected member of Storybrooke's city council. I'm the only elected member of government in this room right now, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people, I command you, do it." Her voice boomed with authority as she spoke, commanding the Monster to let Belle leave.

The Monster hated to be commanded and he almost growled a refusal before he felt Belle's eyes still on him, still pleading with him to let her be the hero. To let her save the planet. It was her choice, he decided, and no matter how much he was beginning to love the girl, if she wanted to leave, he would let her.

"Fine." The Monster said, "Gaston. I need you to use the password I gave you, it overrides everything." He then instructed Gaston on how to enter the US Navy system online and helped him enter into the missile directory. "We need a missile." He told Gaston once the young man had gotten into the program.

"We can't go nuclear." Gaston replied, "Not without the US government giving us the missile codes."

"We don't need nuclear. An ordinary missile will do." The Monster told Gaston. Gaston quickly began to search through the list of missiles before reading one out to the Monster. "Yes, that will do. Now aim it at the Storybooke sheriff station. " The Monster said to Gaston.

"I could stop you." Maurice said to Gaston upon hearing where the missile was heading. This missile would kill Belle, his daughter, his only family left.

"Go ahead then." Gaston challenged Maurice, thinking that Belle had made her decision, if she was willing to sacrifice herself for the world, who was he to stand in her way. Maurice seemed to eventually arrive at the same conclusion for he eventually relented and sat down.

"Gaston, I hate to say this but the world is in your hands." The Monster said to Gaston, obviously hating giving the idiot that much power but he had no other choice.

Gathering his courage, Gaston hit the fire button on the computer.

"So that's it?" Ariel said quietly, "We are going to die here?"

"Afraid so." The Monster said, not quite as scared as one would expect when about to die.

"No!" Belle said, "Stop it you two. We are not going to die. We are going to ride this one out. Come on, it's like an Earthquake; we can hide in this storage closet. Come on, let's get all this stuff out of here!" Quickly Belle and Ariel ran to the closet and began to remove the junk that was inside it.

In New York City, the United Nations had made their decision. They were going to allow the United States to use nuclear weapons. Unbeknownst to almost all of the country except for Ursula, the nuclear weapons were located under Storybrooke. With the UN's okay, the launch codes would be given to her because she was in charge of Storybrooke at the moment, and the nuclear weapons needed to be launched now. They could not wait for the military to arrive in Storybrooke. Upon hearing this news, Ursula's smile grew and she slid out of her human skin. Flotsam joined her in his own eel like shape and together they waited excitedly for the sheriff's phone to ring.

Outside of the conference room and the sheriff's office, in the main lobby of the sheriff's station, one of police officers had just gotten a call from the US government that a missile was currently being launched at the station. His face turned white with horror and immediately he began to yell, smashing the fire alarm in the process, in the hopes of getting everyone to evacuate the precinct before the missile hit it.

The police officers upon hearing this began to run out but the brave man who had gotten the call ran into the sheriff's office in order to ensure that Ursula and Flotsam had evacuated.

"M'am!" He called out, running into the sheriff's office before stopping suddenly, his face amazed and simultaneously horrified as he saw Ursula and Flotsam in their alien forms.

"Sorry." He muttered, and then before they could harm him, he ran out. Ursula and Flotsam quickly tried to put their human disguises back on in time to evacuate but the missile was approaching quickly and was set to strike in seconds.

In the conference room, the Monster, Ariel, and Belle had ran into the closet. They huddled under the shelf, as low to the ground as possible. Gently the Monster wrapped his arm around Belle and held her close. Belle in turn grabbed his hand in one of her hands and Ariel's in the other.

"Well, it was nice knowing you both." Ariel said sarcastically as the three sat in the storage closet.

"Yes." Belle echoed Ariel but her eyes were on the Gold's, "It was. It is."

And then the missile hit. With a terrible boom the cabinet began shaking, books and papers poured down around them and then as the missile exploded, wood and bricks began to fall as well. The sheriff's station was destroyed but somehow the closet survived and as soon as the dust had settled the trio stepped out of the closet, and into the surprising sunlight of Storybrooke. Immediately police officers that had been waiting on Main Street ran over.

"Are you alright?" The officer who had arrived first asked them.

"Fine sir." Ariel replied, her voice calm and commanding as she addressed the officer, "Member of Storybrooke Council. I want you to call the UN and tell them the crisis is over and that they can step down."

The officer stared at Ariel for a second, wondering if he should listen to a woman who really had no authority in the situation before deciding that there was no one else to listen to and so he nodded and said, "Yes m'am."

As he ran off Ariel looked at the Monster and Belle and sighed, "Someone is really going to have trouble cleaning this whole mess up." She gestured to the rubbish that used to the sheriff station. "Oh my," She paused, "We don't even have a mayor."

"Well I think you would do a wonderful job." Belle replied, smiling at her encouragingly.

"Oh come on." Ariel said, "I was only elected to the council last year."

"Never know what you can do until you try dearie." The Monster spoke as well, looking at Ariel.

"Yes, well I better go and see if I can help." Ariel nodded uncomfortably at the pair, mulling over what they had said in her had, before walking off and asking the police officers what she could do to help.

The Monster and Belle meanwhile had walked back to Belle's house. As soon as the pair entered, Maurice walked up to Belle and enveloped her in a hug. The Monster watched them hugging and slowly, quietly slid out of the house. Discreetly he walked back to the MAGIC and began to flip switches and plot a new destination.

In the French house Maurice and Belle were watching Ariel make a speech on TV about how Storybrooke would be stronger and how the community could prosper by rebuilding together.

"That should be you." Maurice grumbled, "You saved the world."

Belle laughed lightly and added, "And Gold. He saved everyone too."

"The Monster?" Maurice questioned, not used to Belle's nickname for the man. Belle nodded and he continued, "I guess. Why isn't he out there then? Taking the credit, playing the hero?"

"That's not how he does things." Belle said, "He doesn't see it as being a hero or as saving the world. He just does what needs to be done and moves on." She paused and looked at her father, "Please Dad, he's not bad if you gave him a chance."

"Hmmph." Her father snorted but upon seeing the hurt look on Belle's face added, "He is good in a crisis."

Belle smiled happily at her father's words and Maurice smiled back, half joking and half serious, "But I'm not giving him my permission to marry you or anything like that!"

"Well I think you have some time before that anyway." Belle replied smirking, watching as her father's mouth dropped at the fact that she did not refute the idea that one day the Monster would ask for her hand in marriage.

Picking his jaw up off the floor Maurice managed to reply, "Well at least he could come to dinner then. He does eat right?"

"Of course father! He eats." Belle smiled and grabbed her father's hand, "Thank you for trying."

"Belle, I love you. If he's the one for you then I'll try and be okay with it. I want to be part of your life and if he is going to be part of it as well then I'd say we better figure out a way to get along." Maurice told Belle, her hand still covering his.

Belle's cellphone began to ring and she pulled her hand away from her father's to answer it. He got up to go to the kitchen to grab a beer and Belle put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Belle asked, not having seen the number before.

"Hello dearie. I'll be gone a couple of hours and then I'll be back and we can go." The Monster's voice replied from the other line.

"You have a phone?" Belle questioned instead of replying.

"Of course. I can travel through all of time and space, do you really think I wouldn't have a phone?" The Monster retorted and Belle could almost hear his smirk through the phone. "Anyway, as I said, I'll be a couple hours. I have to ensure Ursula doesn't have any more signals out or anything first, and then I'll be back and we can go."

"My father wants to meet you." Belle said, all of a sudden nervous.

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Because he wants to get to know you. And I want you to get to know him." Belle replied honestly.

"I don't do that." The Monster retorted quickly.

"Oh." Belle muttered softly, both upset and sad at the same time, "Why not?"

"I have better things to do. I don't particularly care to get to know good Maurice." The Monster replied, his voice growing harsh.

"He's my father!" Belle exclaimed.

"He's not mine." The Monster quipped back.

Belle sighed; she should have known he wouldn't come. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up that he would come by her house, take her on dates, meet her father. He wasn't human after all; he wasn't normal. He was an alien who called himself the Monster but yet when she was around him, she forgot all that. To her, he was just Gold, the man she was slowly falling for.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the Monster spoke again, this time quietly and serious, "You don't have to come with me. You can stay there and be with your father and your friends and live a normal life."

Belle didn't reply, but just thought about what he was offering. She could stay here and live a normal life with a father and friends who loved her but she would never see Gold again. That alone almost made her decision. But if she left with him, she would be leaving her father again. Her father who had no one else but her.

When she still hadn't responded the Monster added sadly, "Your choice." Then he hung up the phone. Quietly he put the phone down. He should have said yes, he thought, to meeting her father and having dinner with the man. But he hadn't lied when he said he didn't do that. He was a monster, an alien creature, not some human who could court Belle as he desired. Not a man who sat down for meals and made small talk. No, it was better this way. If Belle didn't come, well at least he had met her, and if she did, at least she would have realized he wasn't a good man after all.

The woman taking up the Monster's thoughts was currently sitting on her couch, looking at her phone. Belle had to decide, did she go with Gold or did she stay with her father? Who was she supposed to choose?

"Me." She decided, "I do not choose Gold and I do not choose my father. I choose me. And I" she thought, "do not want to live in small town Storybrooke. I do not want to marry Gaston, not now and not ever. I want adventure, I want to see the world." Only one of her choices offered those possibilities. So Belle got off her couch and quietly slid into her room, packing her suitcase full of clothes.

"Belle?" Maurice questioned, coming out of the kitchen and not seeing his daughter on the couch. "Belle!" He yelled nervously as he walked up the stairs to her room. He stopped short when he saw her packing. "Belle, what are you doing?" He questioned sadly.

"I'm packing." She replied, her voice quivering.

"Please don't go." Maurice murmured softly, his eyes portraying the sadness he felt at the idea of his only child leaving him.

"I have to." Belle replied, "I love you Dad. I'll be back, I promise." Grabbing the suitcase Belle hugged her father close and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Meanwhile Gaston, who had left his house after firing the missile was standing in the woods, close to what he hoped was the MAGIC and not just another tree.

The Monster opened the MAGIC door, looking to see if Belle was coming but instead only saw Gaston standing against a tree. Sighing he stepped out of the tree and walked toward Gaston.

"I went down to the shop." Gaston spoke first, "Thinking the whole world had changed. Thinking that people finally knew about aliens, about you." He grabbed a newspaper that he had bought at the local Storybrooke convenience store and showed it to the Monster, "And look. How can they do it? They saw it with their own eyes!"

The Monster looked at the paper and saw the headline in big bold letters, _Alien Hoax._ "You're just not ready. " He told Gaston, "Humans always want magical solutions, always want to believe in the invisible, you wish under bridges and are afraid of black cats, but you see something different, something extraordinary in front of your own eyes and you won't believe it. That's just how humanity is, you're thick."

Gaston chuckled at this. "So we're all just idiots?"

"Well," the Monster replied smirking, "Not all of you." He may not have liked Gaston but the man had saved all their lives today. Even he could show gratitude occasionally. "Present for you. It's a CD with a virus on it. Download it online and it will destroy every mention of me; I'll cease to exist." He pulled a CD out of his jacket and handed it to Gaston.

"Why would you want to do that?" Gaston asked, slightly suspicious.

"Because there is a reason I'm called the Monster. I'm dangerous and I don't want anyone following me."

"Anyone but her." Gaston said angrily, nodding at Belle who by now could be seen walking toward the MAGIC with Maurice following behind her.

The Monster almost broke out in a huge smile upon seeing she had come but instead kept his mouth flat and serious as always. Thinking about Gaston's question wiped the smile from his face anyway. Sighing, he knew the man was right; he shouldn't be taking her with him. He lived a dangerous life that she in no way deserved. But he was selfish; he wanted her to come with him. He wanted her to travel with him through all of time and space.

Still all he said to Gaston was, "I gave her a choice. I didn't force her to come."

"Yeah and that's a real fair choice. Storybrooke or all of time and space, what did you think she'd choose?" Gaston muttered, no longer angry but slightly sad.

"I wasn't sure." The Monster admitted honestly, "I wasn't sure what she'd choose."

"Well she's here. She chose you." Gaston replied briskly and turned away from the Monster to look as Belle and Maurice approached.

The Monster thought about Gaston's words. Had she chosen him? No, he decided, she had chosen the adventure; still, it was nice to imagine that he had had some influence in her decision.

Maurice and Belle were standing next to the Monster and Gaston now, arguing.

"I'll get a better job Belle." Maurice pleaded, "I'll sell the flower shop and work in an office. I'll pay off my debt."

Belle cut him off before he could continue. "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm traveling. I'm going on an adventure just like I always wanted."

"But it's not safe Belle." Maurice exclaimed.

"Dad, if you saw it out there. If you saw all the wonders of the worlds, you wouldn't stay here in Storybrooke either." Belle replied, trying to get her father to understand.

"I see you made your decision then." The Monster said to Belle, grabbing her suitcase from her.

"Yes." She replied, smiling at him. "I did."

"Lovely." He said, smiling back at her and grabbing her hand.

Belle squeezed it and then gave Gaston a quick hug, "Goodbye Gaston."

"Goodbye Belle." He replied evenly.

"You still can't promise me that she will be safe, can you?" Maurice had taken this opportunity to confront the Monster. "What if something happens to her? What if she gets lost? What happens if you can't protect my baby girl and she's stranded on some moon all alone, light years away? How long do I wait then?"

The Monster had no answer and luckily didn't need to give one for Belle had grabbed her father by the shoulders and turned him away from Gold to look at her. "Dad." Belle said reassuringly, "It's a time machine. I can travel the whole world, five times over, and come back here and only ten second would have past. So stop worrying. I love you."

Then Belle hugged her father and followed the Monster into the MAGIC. The tree began to flash in and out and the whirling sound was heard and then the time traveling tree was gone leaving Maurice and Gaston standing alone in the forest. Maurice looked at his watch, waited ten seconds, and then laughed sadly before walking away back toward his house.

Inside the MAGIC Belle all of a sudden felt incredibly sad. She had just left everything she had ever known. Sensing her sadness the Monster spoke up, "I can take you back." He muttered softly, coming to stand beside her.

"What?" She asked, not quite catching what he had said she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"If you want to go back to Storybrooke. I can take you back." He said again, turning to look at her.

"I," She paused, unsure if she did want to return or if she was just feeling momentarily nostalgic, but then she looked up at him, "I don't want to go back. I'll miss my father, yes, but I don't want to go back." She grabbed his hand gently, trying to reassure him that her sadness wasn't because she was here with him but because she had left her father alone in Storybrooke.

"I'm glad you are staying." He admitted gently and swallowing his pride, added, "I'm sorry I couldn't go to dinner with your father. I just, I don't think your father would very much like to get to know me."

"Well you'll never know unless you try." She said, repeating similar words to what he had told Ariel earlier today.

"Maybe some other time then." He smiled as he said it but Belle could tell he was just trying to appease her.

"I don't want you to make me empty promises." She said seriously, still holding his hands and making sure his eyes met hers as she said it. "You don't have to meet my father, you don't have to pretend to be human if you don't want to. I won't force you."

"Thank you." He replied, surprised at her words. "I do promise though, for you I will try to be more human. I will try to be a better man. I will try to protect you as your father asked."

"Well protection would be nice," She laughed as she said this, easing the tension in the room but then she turned serious again. "I don't want you to try and be more human though, and I don't want you to be a better man for me. You are a good man, whether you let others see that or not is up to you."

"I'm not sure how I ever got so lucky to meet you." The Monster replied, stroking Belle's face, not sure how to reply to what Belle had just told him.

"I ask myself the same question." She replied coyly and then she kissed him. He kissed her back and the thoughts of her father, alone in Storybrooke, soon left her mind.


End file.
